Tan Solo un Dulce Recuerdo
by Giselita
Summary: La vida de Hermione da un giro de 180 grados en tal solo unos pocos meses. con el tiempo la tormenta parece cesar y las cosas entre ella y Draco comienzan a cambiar de curso, pero en cuestion de minutos toda felicidad puede esfumarse de las manos...
1. Prologo: Recordando

**Bueno holas!!!! He cambiado de nombre...pero sigo siendo la misma (Courntey Love) **

**Este es mi segundo hijito...mi segundo fic...**

**La idea de este comenzo cuando me tope con un fic en HPFF...con una idea algo similar a este...pero com otenia muchas cosas que no me gustaban...o a mi criterio hubiese preferido que fueran de otra forma...o con mas detalles...aca va!**

**espero que lo disfruten!**

**besos**

**Yiyu**

**pd: lo que este en letra _CURSIVA_ es el tiempo presente, cuando Hermione relata o hace acotaciones. Los pensamientos y lecturas, ya sean d cartas, revistas, diarios, etc...van ' ENTRE COMILLA ' si mas adelante debo aclarar algo mas se los dire!**

* * *

_-Mama!- El grito rompió con la tranquilidad del hogar. Era un calido día de verano, el sol estaba ocultándose detrás del horizonte, pero eso no ayudaba a calmar las altas temperaturas. – Mama!- gritaba desesperadamente una niña. Aunque el termino "niña" ya le quedaba chico a sus diecisiete años._

_-Aqui cariño, estoy con tu abuela…- Se escucho una dulce voz. La joven entro corriendo a la cocina, de donde provenia la voz de su madre. Sus castaños cabellos se agitaban en todas direcciones al compas de sus pasos…-¿Que sucedio?- Le pregunto su madre al ver su rostro bañado en lagrimas._

_-Soy premio anual!- Dijo extendiendole un sobre blanco a su madre._

_-¡Pero eso es genial!- Le celebro su madre con un abrazo. _

_-Si…pero ¿Recuerdas al imbecil de Jason Smith¿El de Slytherin?- Su madre asintio con la cabeza, y una sonrisa- No te rias!! Es de enserio…es premio anual! Y deberemos compartir una torre¿Como se les ocurre?- La joven seguia en su afan de quejarse de su gran desgracia, sin darse cuenta que a su lado una mujer ya en edad avanzada tomaba el sobre que contenia la carta de felicitacion y la placa de premio anual. La tomo entre sus finos y blanquecinos dedos, pasandolos sobre el relieve de las inscripciones. -¿Te gusta? Pues es tuya!-_

_-No, Cassidy, esta es tuya- Dijo entendiendo su mano y devolviendole la placa a su nieta. – Sabes…yo tambien tube que tolerar a un joven con el cual no me llevaba nada bien, y siempre me insultaba por ser hija de muggles…-_

_-pero yo no soy hija de muggles…bueno, si de uno…pero mi madre es Bruja!...no para de llamarme mestiza todo el tiempo! Es insoportable!- Dijo abrazandose a su abuela- ¿Como hiciste¿Como termino todo sin que se mataran?-_

_-Nos casamos- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de su nieta._

_-¡No te lo creo¿El abuelo Ronald y tu, se llevaban tan mal?- pregunto Cassidy apartandose del abrazo y sentandose en los sillones._

_-No, en realidad el no es el padre de Claire y Jonathan…el y yo nos casamos mucho después de que tu madre naciera…-_

_-¿Y entonces?- pregunto la hija de la mujer, dejando a un lado el cuchillo con el cual cortaba unas zanahorias._

_-No me mires asi querida, siempre lo supiste…Siempre tomabas mi relicario para ver la foto que guarda.- Dijo la mujer tomando una joya entre sus manos y entregandosela a su nieta. La joven tomo el relicario y lo miro detenidamente. Era ovalada y aparentemente de oro, en sus bordes tenia una especie de inscripción que no pudo descifrar. Lentamente lo abrio y en uno de los lados tenia una inscripción, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la foto que este contenia. Un joven de unos veinte años le miraba sonriente, tenia sus cabellos tan rubios que parecian blancos, y sus ojos grices se veian frios y carentes de emociones, pero su sonrisa era calida y llena de emociones. Dirigio su vista hacia el otro lado del relicario y leyo la incripcion en voz alta;_

_-"Draco"…¿Ese era su nombre¿ este era el¿Mi abuelo¿ y por que no hay una foto tuya?¿ni tu nombre?- pregunto emocionada._

_-Una pregunta a la vez, mi cielo…si, ese es tu abuelo, el padre de mi Claire y mi Jonathan…y no hay una foto mia alli, por que el tiene el mismo relicario con mi foto y mi nombre…-_

_-"Rebecca"…Eso dice el otro dije…tu nombre…¿Verdad?- La mujer nego con su cabeza y se acomodo en el sillon al lado de su nieta, y su hija frente a ella._

_-¿Como que no? Si tu nombre me lo se bien y es Rebecca Weasley-_

_-No mi cielo, veras…mi nombre es Hermione, una vez fui Hermione Granger, luego Lady Rebecca Byron…y luego Lady Rebecca Byron Malfoy…nunca me case con Ronald…-_

_-No se por que, mama, nunca te pregunte que fue lo que sucedio….sera que nuestro padre, digo…-_

_-Oh no cariño…el si es tu padre y el de tu hermano…solo que no biológicamente, los conocio desde siempre, y los cuido siempre…los amo tanto como yo y su padre los amamos…- Dijo la mujer._

_-¿Asi que tu y Draco- Dijo entrecortadamente Cassidy, leyendo nuevamente la inscripción del relicario- No se llevaron bien?-_

_-No…nunca…siempre me llamaba Sangre Sucia, y me menospreciaba, siempre hacia maldades en contra mia y de Harry y Ron…en la escuela jamas teniamos paz gracias a el…-_

_-¿Y entonces¿Como te pudiste casar con el?- le pregunto su nuieta arrodillandose en el sofa.- ¿Te volviste loca en algun momento?- su madre y su abuela rieron._

_-No, cariño…veras…todo comenzo el dia de mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho…Ese año no asistimos a la escuela, ya que luego de la muerte de Dumbledore cerro definitivamente…_

* * *


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

Muchos de los estudiantes emigraron a otros paises, para poder seguir sus estudios. Otros prefirieron entrar a escuelas aledañas, como las de Bulgaria, Fracia, Rusia y Finlandia. Harry, Ron y Hemrione, se quedaron en Londres, mas bien en la madriguera, donde algunos de sus profesrores, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, les permitieron seguir con parte de sus estudios, o por lo menos las que les permitieran defenderse de Mortifagos.

No solian salir mucho, ya que los viejos tiempos oscuros, habian vuelto a surgir.

Tampoco supieron mucho sobre sus compañeros, algunos lamenteablemente supieron que habian sido asesinados, como los padres de Hermione. Otros fueron tomados prisioneros, como Seamus y Dean, y no se supo nada mas de ellos.

Los miembros de la orden habian decidio alojarse en la casa de los Weasley, para poder asi estar todos en un mismo lugar. Habian conujurado un sotano debajo de la casa, donde podrian llevar a cabo sus investigaciones, y mas cuartos habian sido añadidos a la Madriguera.

Muchas cosas habian cambiado aquel verano, a finales del sexto año. A pesar de que muchos mortifagos habian sido capturados, entre ellos jamas se encontro a Lucius Malfoy. El ministerio de magia habia resuelto exonerar a Siruis Black, aunque ya estubiera muerto, por lo menos fue una especie de consuelo para sus amigos y ahijado.

Ron finalmente habia declarado sus sentimientos por Hermione, quien estaba mas indecisa que nunca, no podia saber que elegir, por un lado temia que si ese sentimiento, algun dia, terminase, ellos no volvieran a ser los amigos que alguna vez fueron. Por otro lado le preocupada Harry. Desde la muerte del Profesor Dumbledore, se habia vuelto mas cerrado, ya casi no hablaba con nadie de otra cosa que no fuera sobre Voldemort o los Horrocruces.

Cuando Hermione y Ron dieron la noticia de que estaban saliendo, todos sonrieron, menos el.

El solo los miro, asintio con su cabeza y se fue. Luego de esa noche Hermione, Ron y Ginny, intentaron miles de veces hablar con el. Hasta que lo consiguieron. Esta contento por sus amigos, solo que estaba triste por si mismo, sus amigos llevaban varios meses saliendo bajo su nariz y el no lo habia notado.

Se culpaba a si mismo de haberse encerrado en una burbuja, y creia no poder salir de ella. Por lo cual, Hermione tubo una larga charla, y finalmente lo convencio de que le contase sobre la profesia a Ginny, y volvieran a estar juntos, total la casa estaba muy protegida, nadie de afuer a podria verlos, nadie de afuera podria saber que estaban juntos…

oh! Me olvidaba¿Que sucedio con Snape y Draco? Bien, luego de haber huido de Hogwarts snape se presento en el cuartel de la Orden. No fue facil detener a Harry, ya que al verlo se le fue ensima. Snape fue puesto bajo continua vigilancia por Moody y Lupin. Quines varias veces le administraron Veritaserum; por lo que dijo Snape, el asesinato de Dumbledore, fue planeado por el mismo director. Dijo que era la unica solucion, ya que Voldemort comenzaba a sospechar de Snape, y el era un fuerte espia dentro del lado oscuro.

Asi mismo, su muerte le permitio a Harry madurar en todos los aspectos, emocionalmente, habia dejado a un lado las cuestiones afectivas, evitando asi que nublaran su búsqueda de los horrocruces. Dumbledore sabia que si el estaba vivo para la batalla final, nunca permitiria que Harry se enfrentase por si mismo Voldemort.

En cuanto a Draco Malfoy, el quiso darle una oportunidad, separarlo de su entorno, pues Dumbledore creia que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Draco deseaba estar rodeado de gente como Harry, Ron y Hermione. Como Snape dijo; Fue una muerte que beneficio a muchos, y seguira beneficiandolos. Draco por su parte, solo seguia la voluntad de su tutor, Snape, quien al no tener otra alternativa, lo llevo frente a la orden.

Obviamente no se le acuso de nada, segun la vista del ministerio y miembros de la orden, ellos vieron que el joven habia sido obligado a actuar de esa forma, ya que su familia y entorno asi lo ordenaron, mas bien amenazaron. Harry y Ron se mostraban desconformes con la descicion de la orden de permitirle a Draco vivir en la madriguera.

El resto de la familia Weasley y Hermione parecian sentir lastima por aquel que durante años los insulto e hizo de sus vidas un infierno, por exagerar un poco las cosas. De esto ya hacia unos dos meses.

Casi todas las mañanas los jóvenes magos se juntaban en el living para charlas y prac ticar algunos encantamientos. Esa mañana fue diferente, Hermione cumplia sus dieciocho años. Ginny, Harry y Ron habian decidido hacer una especie de desayuno sorpresa para Hermione, en la cocina. Habian preparado, junto con la señora Weasley, Zumo de calabaza, chocolate caliente, Hidromiel caliente con especias, pastelillos de calabaza, tostadas, algunos alimentos muggles que ya sabia Ginny, eran del agrado de su amiga. Y Harry y ron habian preparado un pastel de cumpleaños, relleno de grosellas, cerezas y crema.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, Hermione se desperto y se puso unos jeans con una polera turquesa, se acomodo el pelo rapidamente, dejando algunos mechosnes sueltos o mal atados y bajo a la cocina. Todo se le hacia muy tranquilo, en el living no habia nadie, salvo Draco, que estaba con la vista clavada en un libro.

-olle…Malfoy…¿Sabes donde estan todos?- le pregunto acercandosele a una distancia prudente. No se llevaban nada bien, tampoco se llevaban mal, tenian sus altibajos, algunos dias reian juntos y luego se miraban con odio. Draco la miro de reojo y con una mano señalo la puerta de la cocina, y se volvio a concentrar en su lectura. Hermione lo miro y suspiro…hay cosas que nunca cambiarian…Apoyo su mano sobre el cerrojo de la puerta de la cocina y abrio lentamente.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- grito un grupo de gente que se encontraba dentro de la cocina.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Herms!- le dijo Ron abrazandola. Hermione sornio y se colgo de su cuello, estaban por darse un beso, cuando unas chispas los separaron. - ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto apartandose un poco del rostro de su novia. Hermione le sonrio, dandole a entender que ni ella sabia, y nuevamente cuando intento besarla, las chispas brillaron con mas fuerza, esta vez dandole una especie de descarga a ambos.

-Oh, cariños…no se preocupen, debe ser magia estatica…- Todos miraron confundidoa a la señora Weasley. – Si…veran, cuadno dos magias fuertes se cruzan, a veces, no siempre, algunos dias, puede suceder esto…quizas en un rato se pase…mejor vallamos a desayunar. Hermione se solto de Ron y fue a sentarse a la mesa

-¿Malfoy no viene?- pregunto Hermione, extrañada de no ver esta mañana a Malfoy en la mesa.

-fo nofo fe, mefod qwe fe fede afi fodo- Dijo Ron con la boca llena. Su madre, que estaba sentada a su lado alzo una mano y le golpeo la cabeza. – ouch!-

-No hables cuando comes…Hermione tiene razon, seria mejor avisarle…ahora vuelvo..,- Dijo levantandose de la mesa, pero Hermione fue mas rapida…

-No, deje, voy yo- dijo recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de todos en la mesa- es mi desayuno de cumpleaños…asi que creo que me corresponde a mi invitarlo…-

-bueno querida, creo que tienes razon...ve…ve- Dijo al mismo tiemp oque sonaba la puerta de la casa, e iba a atender. Hermione Salio hacia el living, pero no vio a Malfoy alli. Subio las escaleras y camino hasta la habitación donde dormia el rubio. Iba a golperarla, pero algo le hizo apoyar su cabeza contra la puerta, esuchando alguna señal del rubio dentro de la habitación…nada, ni una voz, ni un sonido que pudiera indicar la presencia del rubio en aquella habitación. No supo por que, pero apoyo su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, cerro su mano sobre esta y giro lentamente. Cerrada. Obviamente Malfoy estaba alli dentro. Iba a golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrio de golpe, dejando a Hermione ver los grises ojos del rubio.

-¿Intentando entrar a mi habitación sin permiso, Granger?- le dijo apoyandose sobre el marco de la puerta, Hermione avergonzada bajo su vista, solo para sentir como su rostro se volvía aun mas rojo. Malfoy estaba completamente desnudo, salvo por una toalla que llevaba atada a su cintura, y parecia caerse en cualquier momento, Hermione casi sin quererlo, repito casi, subio su vista lentamente, recorriendo con sus ojos cada parte bien formada del cuerpo de Malfoy, hasta llegar a su rostro, tenia el cabello humedo, callendo sobre su frente. Estaba tan concentrada en sacarle una radiografia al joven que no se dio cuenta que habia alguien mas a su lado, llamandola.

-¡Hermione!- grito la voz de su novio, que estaba a su lado. La castaña lo miro sorprendida. - ¿Que haces? Hace más de diez minutos que deberias haber bajado.

-Deja que disfrute de la vista, Weasley…- Hermione lo miro boquiabierta, mientras Ron sacaba su varita.

-Basta!- grito Hermione…-Malfoy, solo venia a avisarte que ya esta el desayuno…-

-¿Solo eso?- dijo acercandosele seductoramente.

-Malfoy, alejate de Hermione…- Dijo Ron empujandolo dentro de su habitación. – Vamos Herms… ya llegaron la profesora McGonagall y Snape.- Ron tomo a Hermione de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro escaleras abajo - ¿Que hacias?- le pregunto acorralandola contra la pared, antes de entrara la cocina.

-¿Que? Ron…solo fui a avisarle…y…-

-¿Y te tomaste diez minutos para mirarlo?- Hermione lo miro entre sorprendida y enojada, se las arreglo para soltarse de el y se metio a la cocina, justo cuando Draco bajaba las escaleras. – Te lo repito Malfoy…vuelvo a ver acercandote a mi novia…y…-

-Weasley, Weasley… ¿Por que me culpas a mi? Si tu noviecita anda mirando a otros hombres, es por que no esta satisfecha con el que tiene a su lado…y adivina quien es…- Dijo entrando a la cocina, dejando atras a un pelirrojo que echaba humo.


	3. Pesadillas

Hermione estaba sentada entre Harry y la Profesora McGonagall. Desayunaron sin mas problemas. Ron se habia sentado frente a Hermione, quien cada tanto lanzaba una mirada triste. Le dolia que Ron pensara de ella en esa forma. A ella no le gustaba nadie ams que el. Solo que nunca habia visto a un hombre desnudo, o casi. Ni a su propio novio.

Y a decir verdad Draco podia ser tan idiota como quiserian, pero no podia negar el echo de que tenia un buen estado fisico. _¿Draco¿Draco? Merlin! Hermione…que te pasa… _penso sin darse cuenta que su vista se habia desviado hacia unos ojos grises, que parecian atraer los suyos como un iman. ¿Le guiño un ojo¿Malfoy acababa de guiñarle un ojo? Hermione se disculpo y se fue de la cocina, sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguia.

Llego hasta su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama, boca abajo, y se abrazo a su almohada. Era el encierro…definitivamente, el no poder salir la estaba volviendo loca. Mentira! Si podian salir! Muchas tardes las pasaron el el jardin….quizas era no poder estar en otro lugar que no fuera cerca de la Madriguera, cerca de el.

Lo peor que el rubio se desplazaba como una sombra, sin ser detectado, no era la primera vez que tenia un encuentro asi. Varias veces, durante la madrugada generalmente, mientras Hermione bajaba por un vasos de agua, Draco casualmente estaba alli, con su pijama, mas bien vestido solo con un pantalón de franela, sonriendole burlonamente.

Muchas veces mientras cenaban o charlaban todos juntos, lo sorprendia mirandola fijamente, y el corria su vista nerviosamente. ¿Que sucedia? Era para molestarla, solo eso…

-¿Hermione?- pregunto una voz detras de ella. Hermione sintio el peso de un cuerpo recostandose a su lado. – Herms…lo siento…me comporte como un imbecil…no se que se apodero de mi…Herms…dime algo…- Hermione sonrio. Realemente la queria, y ella a el. La castaña rodo sobre si misma, quedando frente a frente con el pelirrojo, que la miraba con una tierna expresión de arrepentimiento.

-oh! Ron…no esa cara…sabes que no lo soporto…no puedo enojarme si me ves asi…- El pelirrojo paso su mano sobre la megilla de la castaña y se acerco a darle un beso en los labios. Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrio de golpe. Ambos se sobresaltaron y se pusieron de pie, pero no habia nadie alli. – Solo fue el viento- rio Hermione- ¿Donde estabamos?- dijo pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ron. Nuevamente se acercaba a besarlo cuando…

-Ron!- grito su madre. Ron gruño y sin importarle que su madre le llamase intento besar nuevamente a Hermione - ¡RON! BAJA AHORA MISMO!!!-

-mejor ve…antes de que se enfade mas.- dijo dandole un beso en la megilla.- El mundo parece estar en nuestra contra!- dijo para si misma. Cerro la puerta de su habitación tras de ella y comenzo a caminar hacia las escaleras, cuando alguien la jalo dentro de una habitación.

Hermione miro a su alrededor. La habitación era igual a las demas, es mas recordaba haber estado alguna vez en ella. Parecia ser la habitación de los gemelos.

Un segundo después recordo como habia llegado a ese lugar, alguien la habia jalado dentro del mismo. Se dio vuelta, viendo a Malfoy apoyado contra la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirandola divertidamente.

-Bien… ¿Que dices?-

-Que me dejes ir….- le grito apoyandose nerviosamente contra un modular.

-Vamos, Granger…¿No querias conoces mi habitación?- le pregunto acercandosele.

-No…dejame salir o…- Dijo buscando con la mirada algo con que defenderse.

-¿O que?, Granger- le dijo al oido mientras con sus manos trazaba un camino desde el vientre de la castaña hacia su espalda.

- O gritare…- dijo apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, ejerciendo, en vano, fuerza para apartarlo – Juro que grito-

-A veces causo ese efecto…- Dijo apoyando sus manos sobre las caderas de la castaña.

-Te lo juro, Malfoy…gritare…Ron vendra…-

-y ¿que?...crees que le tengo miedo… ¿a la comadreja?-dijo empujando a Hermione contra la pared. – Ademas… ¿nunca te imaginaste por que no podias escuchar a traves de mi puerta?- Hermione grito con todas sus fuerzas, y miro desesperada a la puerta, rogando que alguien le hubiese oido…nada, nadie…estaba atrapada…con Malfoy…a merced de su voluntad.

Draco se reclino hacia el cuello de la joven. Hermione sentia la respiración de Draco quemarle su piel, sentia que las piernas le temblaban, nunca se habia sentido asi, ni siquiera con Ron, pero convengamos que nunca Ron la trato de ese modo.

Hermione estiro sus brazos aun mas hacia atras intentando buscar algo pesado. Draco se alejo del cuello de Hermione, con una expresión de fogosidad que dejo perpleja a la castaña. ¿Draco Malfoy estaba disfrutando de tenerla cerca? Merlin¿Que le pasa al mundo?.

Pero al acercarse a la boca de la castaña, el rubio cometio el error de cerrar los ojos unos instantes, los mismo en que Hermione pudo alcanzar algo bastante pesado con sus manos y golpearle la cabeza. Draco abrio sus ojos de golpe y cayo desplomado al suelo.

-Tu te lo buscaste, Malfoy!- Aun asi, antes de irse se cercioro de no haberle abierto la cabeza, y miro a sus pies, donde habia un cuadro en blanco. Tuvo suerte. La puerta estaba sin cerrar con llave, asi que salio tranquilamente. Sabía que lo mejor seria no decirle nada a nadie. Pero sabia que deberia andas con mas cuidado por la casa y armada. No sabia que era lo que Malfoy buscaba, pero no entraria en su juego.

Draco no aparecio en toda la tarde por la casa, a Hermione comenzaba a preocuparle haberle dado demasiado duro. _El se lo busco!._ Se repetia una y otra, y otra vez. Paso la mayor parte de la tarde junto a Harry y a Ginny. Ron se habia ido con sus padres a buscar suministros y alimento al callejón diagon. ¿Por que no llevo a otra persona?

-…y como te decia…en unos meses llegara un pequeño Potter…-

-aja…-

-Si Ginny, pero recuerda que Pansy y Hanna tambien estan esperando un hijo mio…-

-¿QUE?- Pregunto Hermione al darse cuenta que algo en su conversación no iba bien.

- Eso te pasa por no prestarnos atención….- dijo Ginny riendose -¿Que te sucede?-

-Yo…es que…- balbuceo. Per alguien que bajaba las escaleras le interrumpio.

-Hay Potter…es obvio no…se la pasa pensando en tu amiguito- escupio Draco mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras, tomandose la cabeza con su mano.

-¿Que te paso?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Nada…digamos que…el objeto que se cayo en mi cabeza se va a arrepentir..- dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Hermione. Quien agacho su cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa, después de todo…¿De que seria capaz Malfoy?

Por suerte la hora de la cena llego rapido, y asi tambien la hora de irse a dormir. Luego de otro intento fallido de un beso de buenas noches con Ron, el cual fue interrumpido por Crookshanks, Hermione se durmió.

_Todo se veia nublado, habian unos cuantos rayos de luces perdiendose por el lugar. Estaba sentada en el suelo, su cabeza daba vueltas, instintinvamente llevo sus manos a su vientre, y se sorprendio al encontrarlo abultado. Estaba embarazada…tendria ya unos seis quizas siete meses…alguien la tomo por los hombros y la puso de pie. Sus ojos la miraban dulcemente, pero a la vez llenos de miedo._

_-Hermione…tenemos que irnos…Harry…el…venció…pero aun no es seguro para ti…- ella solo asintió y se dejo conducir hacia una enorme puerta, pero un flash verde hizo que la persona que tenia su brazo sobre su hombro cayera pesadamente al suelo. Hermione se dio vuelta, sus ojos carecían de expresión, la luz que los iluminaba ya no estaba, se dejo caer de rodillas a su lado, mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de sus ser._

-DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!-


	4. ¿Solo Sueños?

-DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!- Hermione abrió los ojos encontrándose en la habitación de Ginny, respiro profundamente y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. – Fue un sueño…solo eso…- se repitió mientras cubría su cara con la almohada.

-¿Un sueño? Sonaba a pesadilla…- dijo una vocesita cerca suyo- ¿Draco? Que tiene que ver en tu sueño?- le pregunto Ginny acercándose a su cama.

-¿Te desperté?- le pregunto la castaña quitándose la almohada de su cara.

-No, hace rato que es de día, y hace rato que te retuerces en la cama como si estuvieran lanzándote un cruciatus… ¿Que paso?- Hermione se sentó nuevamente en la cama, cruzándose de piernas y abrazándose a su almohada.

-Ginn…no le digas a nadie sobre esto…fue solo un estupido sueño…- La pelirroja la miro sospechosamente, pero evidentemente no le dio mas importancia, ya que salio de la habitación sin preguntarle nada mas. Ella debía hacer lo mismo…solo fue un sueño…nada mas…

Hermione salio de la cama, se puso su bata y tomo ropa limpia. Necesitaba bañarse. Últimamente era un lío bañarse en esa casa, siempre había alguien metido y solía tardar mil años…para su suerte, hoy no había nadie. Cerro la puerta tras de si y dejo la ropa sobre una silla que había en el baño.

Observo su reflejo en el espejo, definitivamente se notaba que no había pasado una buena noche, pero aun así estaba bastante conforme con lo que veía, no tenia el cabello tan abultado como antes solía, ahora tenia sus rizos mas marcados. Ginny le había aconsejado que solo lo cepillace cuando estuviese mojado, y no cuando lo tuviera seco, como solía hacerlo.

Su cuerpo también había cambiado, no tubo que hacer ningún esfuerzo, pero de un año al otro sus formas de niña habían desaparecido, dándole paso al cuerpo de una mujer.

Se acerco a la ducha y abrió la canilla, dejando que el agua se calentara un poco antes de meterse bajo el agua y mientras se fue quitando la ropa. Las duchas de agua bien caliente le hacían sentir mejor, siempre que se sentía mal giraba la ducha hacia la pared y se recostaba sobre esta, dejando que el agua le golpeara de lleno en cada centímetro de su piel, mas que nada en sus hombros, el agua caliente se llevaba todo. Se introdujo dentro de la ducha y cerro la cortina de tela floreada.

¿Que había sido ese sueño? Se veía tan real, aunque solo fue un sueño…ver los ojos inexpresivos de Draco le habían asustado. No que alguna vez la haya mirado sin odio o ganas de estorbarla, pero aun así, algo dentro suyo rezaba por no tener que verlos así, vacíos, sin vida…Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando escucho ruidos dentro del baño.

-Ginny…no se como le haces….pero me esta cansando esa manía de meterte al baño a arreglarte cuando me estoy duchando…- dijo a su amiga, quien últimamente había tomado la costumbre de entrar al baño y quedarse charlando hasta que ella terminara, y luego ella entraba a ducharse mientras Hermione se arreglaba. Al principio no le molestaba en absoluto, pero últimamente deseaba tener un poco de privacidad…- Sabes…no puedo dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuve…se que no tendría por que sentirme así…es decir…yo lo odio… ¿no puedo ponerme mal por soñar que muere? Pero no se…Ginn…por mas enemigo que Draco sea no puedo sentirme bien por su muerte…aunque haya sido un sueño…- Hablaba la castaña mientras terminaba de bañarse. - Ginny…- no hubo respuesta, sin embargo los sonidos seguían allí – Ginn… ¿me alcanzas una toalla?- le pidió estirando su mano fuera de la cortina.

Estuvo unos segundos tanteando la nada, cuando un toallón se introdujo dentro de la ducha, agarrado por una mano, que a Hermione se le hizo muy diferente a la pequeña y rosada mano de Ginny. Esta era más grande y blanca, y en el dedo anular, tenía un anillo con forma de serpiente, con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas en sus ojos. ¡No podial ser!

-¡MALFOY!-La castaña asomo su cabeza fuera de la ducha, y al descubrir que la mano pertenecía a el se resbalo y callo hacia afuera de la ducha, arrastrando consigo la cortina y el barral del baño. Digamos que en parte tuvo suerte, ya que la cortina cubrió su cuerpo desnudo.- ¿Que haces acá!?- le grito mientras arrancaba de sus manos el toallon para cubrirse mas.

-¿No que era Draco?- Le contesto mientras extendía una mano para ponerla de pie. Hermione no la acepto, así que como pudo se puso de pie, mientras se envolvía con un toallon. – "Reparo"- Dijo el rubio arreglando la cortina.

-aun no me explicaste que hacías acá!- dijo furiosa.

-Lo se…pero digamos que me entretuve con una charla y me olvide…- dijo pasando una de sus manos por la cintura de la castaña. El rubio no parecía querer soltarla cuando…

-HERMIONE!- grito Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño. Hermione miro la puerta asustada y a Malfoy…Si Ron llegaba a entrar lo malinterpretaría todo.

-Valla! Esto se pone interesante…- rió el rubio. Hermione escucho a Ron gritar un par de veces mas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba dentro de la ducha con Draco y Ron entraba al baño.

-Hermione…¿Estas bien?...escuche un estruendo y creí que…- Hermione dentro de la ducha le hacia señas a draco para que se quedara en silencio, a lo cual el le respondía con una cínica sonrisa.

-Si,…estoy bien…no te preocupes- Dijo la castaña asomando su cabeza por la cortina, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-oye Hermione – dijo agachando su mirada - ¿Podría…-

-NO!- le grito sin escuchar que era lo que iba a decirle…- esto…acabo de acordarme de algo…¿decías?- se corrigió al ver la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-Que si podría salir contigo esta tarde…hay algo que te quiero decir…mas bien…pre…preguntar- Hermione por un momento se olvido de la situación en la que estaba, solo tenia ganas de irse de allí y escuchar que era lo que Ron tenia para decirle. Pero unas manos pasando por su escote que intentaban quitarle el toallon le hicieron volver a la realidad.

-¡Estas loco! BASTA!- Grito metiéndose dentro de la ducha…y golpeando a Draco.

-¿Hermione? ¿Con quien hablas?- le pregunto Ron amagando a abrir la ducha, pero Hermione fue mas rápida y saco su cabeza antes de que el chico descubriera la situación….ahora no tenia modo de zafar de esa situación…

-Es que…es…esta Crokshanks…si…le intento dar un baño…por eso fue el estruendo, el tiro la cortina y ahora esta muy inquieto.- dijo golpeándose mentalmente por decirle la peor de las excusas, pero al parecer Ron le había creído. A veces le sorprendía lo ingenuo que su novio podía ser.

-Miaaauuuu- se escucho a un lado de Hermione. La castaña, ya roja hasta más no poder, volteo su cabeza. Malfoy estaba apoyado contra la pared de la ducha, con una mano sosteniendo sus cabellos que se iban con el agua hacia su rostro. Y le sonreía, mientras que otra vez una especie de maullido salio de su boca.

Realmente nadie se creería ese sonido…pero por otro lado tampoco antes había notado como la ropa empapada por la ducha se pegaba a su cuerpo. Ni que hablar de su cuerpo, nunca antes lo había notado pero estaba tan bien formado…

-uugghhh…mejor me voy…sabes que no puedo ver a ese…ese…coso…- Dijo Ron alejándose de la ducha…Alabado sea Merlín! – Herms…nos vemos a las 6 en el jardín…- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Te mato! Eres un imbecil!- Le dijo Hermione al rubio.

-Tu me arrastraste dentro de la ducha…si me dejabas afuera bien me podrías haber acusado de lo que quisieras…pero si me metiste aquí…es por que algo buscas, Granger- Dijo apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la joven. Hermione por unos instantes cerro sus ojos, nunca había pasado por esa situación, y Ron era, como decirlo, quizás demasiado suave con ella.

¿Por que le gustaba sentirse así? Acorralada…¿o realmente le atraía el rubio? No…claro que no…es solo que el y Ron eran muy diferentes el uno del otro. Draco era prohibido, un reo, el chico malo, mientras que Ron se adaptaba perfectamente al perfil del príncipe azul. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, viendo la cercanía con el rubio. Ella amaba a Ron, amaba que fuera su príncipe azul. Como pudo salio del baño, tomando su ropa rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación.


	5. Una Carta

Ya no podía tener un rato de paz, o era Ginny o era Malfoy. Por suerte pudo entretenerse el resto de la mañana con un libro, hasta que la señora Weasley le llamo para almorzar. Hermione se arreglo el cabello en una especie de rodete con su varita, en parte por que fue lo primero que encontró y así la tendría siempre junto a ella.

Malfoy y Snape estaban charlando en voz baja, cualquiera diría que no tramaban nada bueno, Ginny estaba ayudando a su madre y Ron se mostraba nervioso cada vez que pasaba por su lado, o cada vez que Hermione le abrazaba. ¿Que seria lo que le quería preguntar? Acaso….

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una majestuosa ave negra azulada golpeo la ventana. Harry le abrió y el ave se poso sobre el hombro de Hermione, entregándole un pergamino enrollado. Pero algo estaba mal, el remitente era erróneo.

-Esto esta mal…Me la dio a mí…pero esta dirigida a una tal Lady Rebecca Byron- se extraño Hermione. El ruido de un vaso estrellándose contra el suelo capto la atención de todos. Malfoy estaba parado a un lado de su asiento tan asustado que cualquiera diría que la misma muerte le estaba respirando en el rostro.

Hermione lo miro extrañada mientras volvió a repetir el nombre en voz baja, preguntándose por que se la habían entregado a ella.

-¿A quien esta dirigida?- le pregunto Severus, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de Draco. Hermione volvió a mirar el pergamino, esta vez más nerviosa.

-A Lady Rebecca Byron… ¿Le suena?- Snape no le contesto, sin embargo miro a Draco y asintió sutilmente con su cabeza.

-NO!...no puede ser! No ella!- le grito el rubio mientras salía disparado fuera de la casa, con Snape yendo tras de el.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- pregunto Ron.

-Alguien que probablemente se la tiene jurada a Malfoy…- rio Ginny. Pero Hermione sentia una opresión en su pecho, tenia la sensación de que no le iba a gustar el contenido de la carta. - ¿Que esperas? El ave te dio el pergamino a ti¡Abrelo!- Hermione negro con su cabeza, asustada por el contenido del pergamino, nada bueno contenia ese escrito, y extendiendo el brazo se lo dio a Harry. El ojiverde miro el rollo por unos instantes, lo abrio y comenzo a leer:

_"_Querida hija,

Antes que nada quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo, como tambien lo hizo tu querida madre. No espero que entiendas por que hice esto, solo espero que algun dia, luego de leer esta carta, lo entiendas y quizas puedas perdonar mis acciones y decisiones. Se que pronto me llegara la muerte, y no quiero irme sin dejarte explicaciones.

Se que estaras molesta conmigo, y tienes todo el derecho, pero se que sera para tu bien estar futuro, y el de los demas. Se que mis acciones, probablemente te lastimen y causen sufrimiento, pero es lo unico que puedo hacer, para ayudarte y ayudar al mundo magico. Solo quiero que sepas que no es mi intencion lastimarte, y que con tal de no hacerte sufrir cargaria con tu dolor gustoso, queria hija. Pero entenderas que en la vida el mas intenso dolor puede, a veces, salvarnos y eventualmente guiarnos hacia la felicidad.

Espero que la familia muggle con la que te encomende, hayan podido cuidar bien de ti, y darte el amor que tu madre y yo no tubimos la oportunidad de dar. Hija mia, Lo que habras sufrido tu infancia y adolescencia, creyendo ser quien no eres. Ahora sabes la verdad. Eres una bruja, proveniente de la estirpe mas antigua y pura de toda Inglaterra, al nacer te llamamos Rebecca Byron.

Cuando leas esto, un dia después de tu cumpleaños numero dieciocho, el 19 de septiembre, por favor, muestrale esto a Albus Dumbledore. El te dira mas cosas sobre lo que deberá ocurrir. Te explicara todo lo que yo le he dicho, pero hay cosas que no conviene escribirlas ni deben llegar a oidos de otros (ni siquiera de Dumbledore) Y hay puertas que solo con tu voz se abriran, y explicaciones que solo tus ojos veran.

Con amor,

Tu padre."

Harry termino de leer y casi en simultaneo, todos miraron la expresión de la castaña, quien tenia la vista fija en el ojiverde. ¿Habia escuchado bien¿Ella no era hija de muggles? Hermione tomo el pergamino y lo leyo nuevamente en silencio, era curioso como este pesaba mas de lo que parecia, ni siquiera le habia dejado su nombre. Y la carta parecia carente de todo sentido.

¿Por que le pedia perdon?, era algo que no tenia en claro ¿Quizas por dejarla vivir tantos años a la sombra de ser una Sangre Sucia? O ¿Por abandonarla? Pero si era como decia la carta, el estaba muerto. ¿Por que la habrian abandonado¿No la querian? Quizas fue para su propio bienestar, para tenerla a salvo. Quizas todo tenía que ver con Voldemort, quizas habria estado en peligro, como Harry.

Una hora después Snape entro por la puerta, y detras de el Malfoy, quien seguia con la misma expresión de desconcierto. Paso por delante de Harry y Ron, pero al pasar frente a Hermione levanto su vista. Hermione sintio un vuelco en su estomago¿Que fue esa mirada¿Por que sintio angustia en ella¿Que era lo que sucedia? Draco dejo de mirarla y subio a su habitación.

-Hermione, necesito que me acompañes…- le pidio Snape.

-¿Que¿A donde?- pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Debemos ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore.-

-Lamento hacerlo caer a la realidad…pero usted lo mato- le dijo Harry…si, el tiempo paso, se comprobo que Dumbledore quiso su muerte a manos de Severus, pero Harry no le podia perdonar.

-Iremos a su despacho…su cuadro le dara las respuesta que busca…y creo que cuanto antes sea mejor para los dos…- dijo sin siquiera responderle a Harry Potter.

-¿Dos?... ¿Que dos?- pregunto Hermione.

-Usted y Draco- dijo acomodandose su capa y acercandose a la chimenea. – Molly, necesito que le pidas a Moody que ponga un cuadro en blanco, por el cual Dumbledore pueda venir aqui, cuando le necesitemos.- Hermione y Snape pronto viajaron por red flu al despacho del ex director. Snape se acerco al recuadro donde un mago de barba blanca descanzaba placidamente.

-¿Profesor¿Tiene unos minutos?- le pregunto. Dumbledore, quien aparentemente estaba durmiendo, se desperezo y saludo a ambos.

-Por supuesto, Severus. Sientense, porfavor- Dijo señalando una de las sillas que tenia frente a su escritorio. - ¿Como estan todos, señorita Granger?-

-Bien…Harry esta un poco molesto con El profesor Snape, pero estan todos bien- Dumbledore le sonrio y le miro por ensima de sus anteojos de media luna.

- Bien, Se que Harry con el tiempo comprendera todo, Ahora digame ¿que la trae por aqui?- su voz sonaba nerviosa y expectante, como si ella fuera a decirle que habia un mortifago en la escuela.

-...Hay algo que necesita ver...- Dijo Snape alcanzandole el pergamino que el padre de Hermione habia escrito. Cuando la carta toco las manos de Dumbledore, el pergamino siguió desenrollándose mas de la cuenta, hasta quedar una gran parte colgando fuera del cuadro. Hermione solo habia tenido una hoja de pergamino en sus manos, y ahora parecia no tener fin. Dumbledore miro la cara de sorpresa de la bruja y siguió leyendo.

-Debi haberlo imaginado. Debia haberlo previsto…No tendria que sorprenderme que fueras tu- murmuraba para si mismo, pero Hermione bien podia escucharle.

-¿Sucede algo profesor¿Y que es ese pergamino?- pregunto, intentando descubrir que diablos sucedia.

-No puedo contarte todo ahora, Hermione. Primero Severus Debe informarle al oficial que se encuentra a cargo de los bienes de tu padre asi puede proceder con las…legalidades…de la situación…-

-¿Legalidades¿Es algo asi como una herencia¿Que situacion? Suena como si una trajedia fuera a ocurrir.-

-Bueno, su herencia sera parte de eso. Si parezco preocupado, es por el arreglo que se hizo en tu nombre. A lo mejor lo encuentre terrible...y tambien peligroso. Es lo unico que puedo decirle por ahora.- La ambigüedad de la descripción que acababa de darle no ayudaba en nada. Probablemente tendria pesadillas.

-¿Podria al menos decirme quien es mi padre y que le sucedio?- Dumbledore suspiro nuevamente.

-Se supone que no, pero tienes todo el derecho de saber que tu padre fue Lord George Byron, y tu madre fue Sophya Byron. Tu madre murio de causas naturales, poco después de tu nacimiento. Tu padre solia trabajar en la Orden del Fénix, antes de su muerte, que suponemos fue a mano de algun mortifago. Tu padre era un genio, muchos le creian loco. El fue un bueno hombre, vivio solo para ayudar a las causas de la orden y para derrotar a Voldemort. Pero jamas nadie pudo entender sus presunciones, el solo las escribir, seguro de que algun dia alguien las entenderia y podria por fin, librar al mundo magico de su sufrimiento. – Asi que ella era una "lady". Era extraño, no se sentia diferente de cuadno solo era una hija de muggles. – Bien, seguramente te interesara saber que eres heredera de un estado, de Inglaterra. Con castillos y extensos campos, como tambien una fortuna inmensa…mas grande que cualquiera de Inglaterra-

-Wow! Soy mas rica que Malfoy! Y no lo sabia!- se dijo a si misma. Cuando todo esto se diera a conocer, Malfoy se moriria de la envidia. - ¿por que no puedo decirselo a nadie?- pregunto Hermione.

-Digamos que quizas quieras saber primero todos los terminos y condiciones...antes de que todos conozcan esto- Hermione asintio, seguramente podria contarselo a Harry y a Ron, sabia que ellos no dirian nada. – Bueno, si no hay nada mas que precisen saber o decirme, sera mejor que vuelvan a sus actividades…por el momento Severus se quedara con esto.- dijo Dumbledore entregandole a Snape el pergamino.


	6. Una Proposicion

-...asi que no vallan diciendolo por ahi- Termino Hermione. Estaba sentada en la habitación de Ron, junto a Harry y Ginny, luego de asegurarse que el resto de la casa estubiera durmiendo.

-Huh- dijo Ron – No sabia que estaba de novio con una Lady. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que me acabo de enterar nadie puede decir que estoy contigo por el dinero-

-es verdad- dijo Hermione con una debil sonrisa- Y aparentemente soy mas rica que Malfoy-

-Te apuesto a que va a dejar de llamarte….ya sabes…eso…- Dijo ginny riendose.

-Pero no pareces tan feliz como lo estaria cualquier persona si se enteran que son hiper-mega-archi millonarios ¿por que?- le pregunto Harry.

-Bueno, Dumbledore dijo algo sobre un arreglo que no me gustaria para nada, no dejo de pensar si algunos de esos terminos son pensados por mi padre o que…por como me lo dijo, es algo muy serio- respondio.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que puede ser?- pregunto Ron. Hermione sacudio su cabeza.

-Quizas debas irte a vivir a otra parte de Inglaterra, o algo asi...- dijo ginny.

-No...sonaba a algo mas serio-

-bueno- dijo Harry- Mientras no sea un matrimonio arreglado o algo asi...-

-O esa es buena...gracias Harry...ahora no podre dormir hasta no saber que es...- empezo Ron - ¿Que tal si tiene un arreglo de matrimonio con algun imbecil?...como Malfoy!- Hermione se quedo pensando unos minutos, su padre trabajaba para la orden, no seria capaz de dejar la vida de su hija en manos de mortifagos ¿no?

-Oigan…no es por nada, pero recuerdan la expresión de horror de Malfoy, cuando Hermione leyo el nombre de ella misma…¿Que tal si…si Ron tiene Razon? O sea, Algo grave tiene que ser para salir corriendo como si el mismo diablo le siguiera!- Hermione se quedo unos instantes mirando el suelo, En parte Ginny tenia razon, pero no podia ser jamas, Dumbledore ya le dijo que su padre pertenecia a la Orden del Fénix, jamas le arreglaria un matrimonio a su hija con el hijo de un mortifago…¿Pero que pensaba? Quizas no era un matrimonio arreglado…quizas Malfoy se puso asi por que sabia que ella era la buja con la sangre mas pura y la mayor herencia que vivia actualmente.

-No quiero pensar más en ello. Solo me daran pesadillas, y no puedo saberlo con certeza hasta que el oficial encargado de los asuntos de mi familia llegue.- Hermione suspiro y miro a su reloj – sera mejor que vallamos a dormir.-

-¿Te puedes quedar un segundo mas, Hermione? – le pidio Ron retendiendola de la mano.

-oh...Ron…si, lo habia olvidado… ¿Harry, Ginny, nos disculpan unos minutos?- les pidio Hermione, estos dos asintieron y se fueron de la habitación. - ¿Que querias decirme Ron?-

-esto…yo…- balbuceaba nerviosamente. Hermione se sento a su lado y tomo sus manos, intentando darle algo de confianza y que dijera lo que tanto queria decirle. Ron la miro unos minutos en silencio, hasta que respiro profundamente y hablo – Yo te amo, Hermione, moriria por ti, ¿lo sabes?- Hermione agacho la cabeza sonrojada, se sentia tan bien cuando le hablaba de esa forma – y no me importa que pase de aca a cinco, diez años…siempre te voy a amar…-

-Ron yo ta--- Ron le interrumpio apoyando su dedo indice sobre los labios de la chica.

-¿Te casarias conmigo?- dijo el pelirrojo finalmente.


	7. Lady Rebbeca Byron

Draco no podia dejar de pensar en lo que habia ocurrido el dia anterior. Era ella. No podia ser, debia haber un error. Pero el pergamino decia su nombre.

Rebecca Byron.

Antes de comenzar sexto año su padre la habia echo las peores de las confesiones que podia haber escuchado. Su familia estaba en la quiebra, su apellido habia sido denigrado, y el futuro de su familia dependia de el, solamente de el. Estaba atado de por vida a una mujer, su vida era parte de un arreglo, para asegurar su bienestar, aunque el bien sabia que era para el beneficio de su padre. Desde sexto año, cada noche y cada mañana le pedia a la vida que ella estubiera muerta.

Quizas la suerte le sonreia y nunca la encontrarian, o la encontrarian muerta. Dede el dia en que nacio, su padre habia arreglado su matrimonio para descubrir que era lo que Voldemort veia tan interesante en una familia de nombre Byron y Por ordenes de Voldemort el debia casarse con la hija de aquella familia. Como su padre, anteriormente, no pudo averiguar que escondia el chiflado de George Byron, lo peor fue que hicieron ese arreglo matrimonial, y era algo legal. Rebecca Byron estaba viva...su padre habia sido bien claro sobre la situacion.

Draco debia casarse con la chica, no habia modo de escapar de eso, a menos que decidiera romper su varita e irse a vivir con los Muggles. O deberia ir al castillo del Lord y continuar las investigaciones que el Chiflado aristócrata habia dejado inconclusas, luego de casarse con su hija. Su padre no habia sido muy claro en cuanto a que era lo que Draco conseguiria al averiguar en lo que Lord Byron trabajaba, pero estaba casi seguro que a Voldemort le interesaba mas que a su padre.

_-…Draco en esos momentos no era un mortifago. Sabia que si algun dia Lady Rebecca era encontrada, el seria el nuevo "mejor amigo" de Voldemort…sin importar que durante meses lo estubieran acechando para asesinarle. Se convertiria en un mortifago. De todas formas, era inteligente para darse cuenta que no tenia opcion. Se suponia que los hijos debian seguir los pasos de sus padres, aun asi le hayan causado la mayor de las deshonras, y el no debia ser la exepcion, antes de casarse se convertiria en un mortifago. Para el, la vida no era vida si no podia ser mejor que los demas…-_

Draco salio hacia el jardin, el fresco aire otoñal le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Ayer habia sido el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de Lady Rebecca Byron, asi que lo encantamientos ya estaban funcionando. Estaba viva, no importaba donde estubiera viviendo o que nombre estubiera usando, ellos se encontrarian y se casarian. Se le habia cruzado por la cabeza muchas veces, la idea de que quizas todos los dias de su vida la habia visto, solo que la conocia por otro nombre. Por un tiempo creyo que podria ser Luna Lovegood, ya que Lord Byron estaba chiflado, seguramente su hija terminaria como el, pero pensar que Rebecca cumplio dieciocho años le hizo desistir de la idea, ya que Lunatica estaba en un año menor que el.

Pero habia muchas otras chicas con las que no desearia casarse, como ella. Y para su desgracia, habia resultado ser ella. Lady Byron era Hermione Granger. O eso creia, quizas la estupida ave se equivoco…quizas ambas nacieron el mismo dia, pero ella no era con quien el debia casarse por la fuerza…quizas…El ruido de unos pasos aproximandose le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, y rapidamente salto detras de unos arbustos para ocultarse, ¿por que? No lo sabia, fue un arrebato.

-…me sorprende la velocidad con la que pudo venir, señor Andrew- Dijo la voz de Snape.

-He estado esperando ansiosamente este momento, Severus, me entristece saber de la muerte de Albus…una terrible desgracia…- dijo la otra voz, perteneciente a un tal Andrew.- La noticia de que Lady Byron esta viva, me lleno de regocijo!-

-Si, le ha ido bien aqui. De todas formas, debo advertirle, que no estara contenta con el matrimonio arreglado. No se llevan, exactamente, bien- Dijo Snape.

-¿Que adolescente lo hace?- rio Andrew- De todas formas, me gustaria conocerla lo mas pronto posible, si no se opone…-

-En absoluto. A estas horas seguramente estara desayunando. Entraremos…podremos ir a la oficina de la Orden…donde charlaremos tranquilamente…-

-.A proposito…. ¿Como se llama?-

-Hermione Granger…es el nombre que sus padres muggles le dieron…-

Draco se puso palido hasta los pies, mientras la verdad golpeandole de lleno. 'Merlin! Es Granger…Hasta Lunatica seria mejor que esa….' Penso mientras salia disparado hacia la madriguera.


	8. Locuras

-¿Estoy comprometida con MALFOY?- grito Hermione sin poder creerlo. Entre todas las vueltas que su cabeza daban escucho a Andrew murmurarle algo a Snape.

-Veo que no exageraba, - le dijo a Snape

-pero…pero…yo no lo amo…ni siquiera me gusta. No somos capaces de decirnos más de dos palabras sin involucrar insultos- protesto Hermione al ejecutor de las órdenes de su padre.

-Eso no cambia el echo de que usted, mi Lady y el señor Malfoy estén comprometidos, desde su nacimiento, el arreglo es algo legal y autentico.- explico Andrew- El tema del amor, siempre es una tragedia para ustedes los adolescentes, el amor viene y va, la estabilidad matrimonial, un hogar y los hijos no…el contrato es para protegerla mas a usted que a el. El amor es un acto de conciencia que dos personas eligen hacer aceptando cohabitar tranquilamente y en un hambiente habitable y perfecto para criar a sus hijos, y no una emocion. Usted y el señor Malfoy aprenderan eso, por que la unica opcion es vivir juntos por el resto de sus vidas. ¿Realmente prefiere un matrimonio que solo se base en una emocion? Solo mire en que terminan esos matrimonios, en divorcios. Eso no esta bien. Las emociones tarde o temprano se acaban, pero los compromisos echos por acuerdo de dos personas tienen multiples beneficios para las parejas.-

-Pero...yo...- balbuceo sin evitar ponerse nerviosa frente a la señora Weasley – yo ya estoy comprometida...con otro...y lo amo...- Molly levanto su vista, por muy feliz que se sintiera su corazon se comprimia al pensar en cuanto sufriria su hijo.

-¿Como? ¿Cuando?- le pregunto la mujer.

-Ayer…queriamos esperar al momento indicado para contarselos…- dijo hundiendo su rostro bañado en lagrimas entre sus manos.

-Eso sera imposible…el compromiso que se hizo desde el dia de su nacimiento vale mas que las palabras de dos adolescentes que siguen sus impulsos…- Replico Andrew poniendose de pie furiosamente.

-NO SON IMPULSOS…YO LO AMO!- le grito golpeando la mesa…-No quiero tener ningun tipo de relacion con ese imbecil-malcriado-egocentrico Huron! Espere...hijos! no voy a tener hijos con el! Esta loco si piensa que alguna vez dejare que ponga alguna mano sobre mi!-

-Como si yo quisiera hacerlo...- Mumuro una voz. Hermione se quedo con la vista clavada en el señor Andrew, no podia mirarlo, no queria hacerlo. El solo echo de pensar que debia vivir el resto de su vida con el la enfermaba. -¿No hay forma alguna de evitar todo esto?-

_-…y el echo de que estubieramos comprometidos, de que nuestros padres habian arreglado nuestro matrimonio, nuestras vidas futuras, nos tomo a ambos por sorpresa...y no fue una placentera sorpresa. En parte era el quien salia ganando, mas bien su familia, ya que su padre estaba al limite de su dinero disponible, y que mi padre estaba muerto y me habia dejado una gran fotuna y un valioso secreto…fue lo que nos mantuvo por mucho tiempo, a salvo…- _

-La unica forma de evitar el matrimonio y los hijos que se produjeran de el es si alguno de ustedes dos rompe su varita y elige vivir de forma muggle, o si alguno de los dos muere…de otro modo, ustedes pueden escapar cuanto quieran, pueden volar a China, encerrarse en una caja, drogarse con un filtro de los muertos, y aun asi se encontraran en la fecha programada frente al altar…la fecha es en seis meses….- Hermione se cubrio la boca con su mano, ahogando un grito de horror. Sabia que Malfoy jamas seria capaz de romper su varita, asi que ella debia decidir su propio futuro, casarse con el, o romper su varita.

Sabia lo que implicaba la otra opcion, romper su varita, automáticamente abriria los ojos, sin saber quien era o recordar algo de su vida. Si ella rompia su varita, nunca sabria que fue de harry o Voldemort, quizas su futuro, como su padre le escribio, si dependia de ella, ¿seria capaz de vivir sabiendo que por ella el mundo magico caeria en manos de Voldemort, si rompiera su varita? Pero si se casaba con Malfoy…y tendria hijos, ¿serian como su padre? El señor Andrew volvia a hablar, Pero Hermione salio corriendo, dejando a todos sorprendidos. ¿Y Ron? ¿Que le diria? Ella lo amaba con toda su alma…no seria capaz de romperle el corazon…

Corria lo mas rapido que podia, no queria pensar, no tenia escapatoria, era vivir con Malfoy, o morir. Si, tenía la opcion de vivir el resto de su vida como muggle, pero sabía lo que eso significaba, jamas volveria a hacer magia, jamas volveria a ver a sus amigos, seria lo mismo que morir. Eran dos contra uno. Quizas era lo mejor, la mejor decisión. Empujo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta que tenia frente a ella. Respiro profundamente dejando llenar sus pulmones con el fresco y puro aire. Se interno en el bosque que habia cerca de la Madriguera, corrio unos metros y se dejo caer al suelo para llorar sin que nadie pudiera verla.

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, intentando contener un grito de bronca, de dolor, aun asi el grito amenzaba con salir, se mortio su labio inferior, aun asi queria gritar, queria romper todo a su paso. Nada ni nadie podria evitar lo que tendria que vivir. Era casarse con el, o olvidarse de que alguna vez fue una bruja, de que alguna vez fue feliz. Lentamente abrio los ojos se encontraban frente al lado negro, que quedaba en medio del bosque. Los gemelos le habian contado que alli habitaba una horrible criatura, que no tenia piedad de nada ni nadie que callera en sus aguas. ¿Por que ella tenia que sufirir tanto? Preferia mil veces seguir siendo una Sangre Sucia, a que ser hija de un aristócrata Ingles, que como herencia le dejo miles de Galeones y un marido al cual ella aborrecia.

¿Por que no podia tener una vida comun y corriente? Todos tenian problemas, pero a ella le habia tocado el peor de todos. Hermione lentamente caminaba por el precario muelle que se internaba en el lago, las finas maderas crugian con cada paso que daba, mientras debajo de sus pies el agua se mecia ansiosamente, esperan que la joven cayera presa de su abrazo. Hermione se asomo sobre el término del muelle. Su reflejo se veia mas apagado de lo normal, pero algo se arremolinaba bajo la superficie del lago, algo que la llamaba a asomarse aun mas. Y asi lo hizo, casi en puntas de pie, saco su cuerpo aun mas afuera del muelle. ¿Doleria? ¿Seria rapido?

-Es una locura…- murmuro para si misma. Tambaleandose hacia atras, pero alguien le detubo el movimiento, quedano a pocos centimetros fuera de la ultima madera del suelo.

-No…no lo es- Susurro una voz a su oido, no necesitaba darse vuelta, sabia quien era. Era el. - ¿Por que no lo haces? Crei que los Gryffindors eran valientes…- La presionaba, buscaba dar en la herida para que ella quebrara… ¿Merecia la pena darle ese gusto? – Vamos Lady Byron- Le dijo burlonamente- hazlo…demuestrale al mundo que valiente eres… …que prefieres morir, a que casarte con un Slytherin…hazlo…Hermione hazlo - Cerro sus ojos y por un momento creyo perderse con su hipnotizante voz, su cuerpo parecia mas ligero que lo normal, la brisa golpeaba con mas fuerza sobre ella – Sabes que no vales nada, Granger…tu vida no fue mas que una mentira, una farsa, ni tus verdaderos padres te amaban, te abandonaron…- mentia, sabia que a el tambien le dolia saber que debia casarse con la persona que mas odiaba.

Hermione aun asi cerro sus ojos y se dejo mecer por el viento, mientras sentia como sus pies abandonaban la seguridad del suelo. Pero una fuerza la tomo por la cintura y la arrojo contra el suelo salvajemente.

_-…Si, lo intente…estaba desesperada, crei que no tenia escapatoria, tal como tu lo crees, Cassidy, pero algo me ataba a la vida, y era la idea de poder terminar, de una vez por todas con Voldemort…y de que tenia mis amigos y mis padres muggles de mi lado, aunque no estubieran vivos, sabia que ellos me cuidaban y me apollaban…Amaba a Ron y eso me daria fuerzas para luchar contra lo que viniera…-_

-¿Estas loca?- le dijo mirandola desde arriba, sorprendido de que realmente fuera capaz de querer arrojarse al lago negro. Hermione miro a su alrededor, ni ella sabia por que lo habria echo, no tenia explicación.

-¿No era eso lo que querias?!- le grito mientras unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

-No estando yo presente… ¿estas loca? Me echarian la culpa.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Hermione torpemente se puso de pie y le apunto con su varita.

-No te entiendo…primero te la pasas molestandome, buscandome, entras al baño mientras estoy dentro…y ahora me tratas asi… ¿Quieres volverme loca?- le grito. El rubio sonrio y se mordio el labio inferior mientras se agachaba a su lado.

-Rebecca…- dijo resoplando una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Deja de llamarme asi!- le espeto la castaña.

-Es tu nombre, como sea… ¿Realmente pensaste que yo, tendria algun interes por TI?...- Hermione emudecio, mientras sus megillas se sonrojaban – Hace mas de dos meses que estoy encerrado en esa maldita choza. Soy hombre, tengo mis…necesidades…- le dijo riendo burlonamente.

-Imbecil! ¿Por que a mi?- su voz sonaba quebrada…¿acaso le dolia saber que el solo lo hacia por satisfacer su necesidad? Que idiota se sentia al pensar que el se pudo haber interesado por ella…¿Que le importaba? Ella amaba a Ron…¿Por que tenia que molestarle lo que Malfoy le habia dicho?

-¿A quine si no? ¿A la pequeña Weasley? Estas loca…esa en la primera que me le acerque me asesina…en cambio tu…eres mas debil…se nota que necesitas a alguien que te trate bien…y tu y yo sabemos que Weasley no sabe como…- dijo mirandola lascivamente.

-Basta! Me cansaste…asi termine encerrada por el resto de mi vida rodeada de dementotes- Dijo acercandosele amenazadoramente a el, con su varita sobre el pecho del chico. Hermione respiro profundamente y apretando sus dedos mas sobre su varita abrio su boca – "Sectumsempra" - Susurro cerrando sus ojos, no queria hacerlo… ¿por que lo habia echo? Lentamente abrio los ojos mirando el direccion al piso, preparandose para ver a Draco ensangrentado piediendole ayuda…quizas se la concederia…pero la vision que tubo fue muy diferente. Draco estaba pegado contra la pared cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Nada habia sucedido. –no entiendo…"Desmaius"…Diablos! ¿Que pasa?- el rubio lentamente abrio uno de sus ojos y comenzo a reir.

-Se te acabo la magia, Granger?- se burlo el rubio. Hermione volvio a probar dos hechizos mas, en vano. Draco la miro y rio fuertemente llevando sus manos a su estomago. Hermione agitaba nerviosamente su varita nombrando miles de hechizos, hasta que mirando la varita ams de cerca se dio cuenta que en el extremo inferior tenia una incripcion que le hizo desear matarlos, "Sortilegios Weasley" ¡habia tomado la varita equivocada! El rubio no paraba de sonreir de manera trinunfante, hasta que la castaña se canso y lanzo su puño directo al rostro de Malfoy, dandole en su nariz. – Esta vez me la pagas, Granger!- Dijo acercandose velozmente.

Draco tomo del brazo y la arrastro fuera del muelle. Hermione temblaba, tenia miedo, el rubio le lanzaba una mirada colerica, que le ponia los pelos de punta.

El rubio la empujo salvajemente contra el suelo. Hermione permanecio alli, con sus manos sobre el pasto, agachada y apretando sus ojos, temiendo lo que podia acontecer. Nunca lo habia visto tan enfadado, o por lo menos nunca recordaba estar a solas con Malfoy y el a punto de estallar de la furia. Sentia que el joven caminaba en circulos alrededor de ella, mientras lo unico que podia hacer era encogerse mas sobre si, asustada, indefensa.

¿Como pudo haberse confundido de varita? Entonces fue cuando sintio a alguien arrodillarse a su lado, y correrle sus cabellos hacia un lado del rostro. Apreto sus ojos con mas fuerza, mientras mordia su labio inferior, intentando apaciguar el nerviosismo.

-Eres patetica…- le siseo a su oido – mira nada mas como te retuerces como el gusano que eres, Granger…Rompe tu varita…o juro que hare de tu vida un infierno- dijo tomandola de la nuca y forzandole a elevar su cabeza.

-Nunca…- murmuro entrecortadamente, aguantando un quejido de dolor, debido a ala presion que ejercian los dedos del rubio en la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Es solo una advertencia, Granger, la segunda vez tambien lo sera…a la tercera veras consecuencias y…—pero unas voces a lo lejos le interrumpieron, Ron llamaba a Hermione desesperadamente, y segundos mas tarde se escucharon las voces de Harry y Ginny. Draco se puso de pie, sacudiendose la tierra de sus rodillas – Como te lo dije, Granger…a la tercera habran consecuencias… - le dijo mirando maliciosamente a los chicos que se acercaban rapidamente. Hermione comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sabia que Malfoy no seria capaz de hacer algo…pero ¿y si lo hacia? No queria arriesgarse a que alguno de sus amigos saliera lastimado, pero ella sabia a quien se referia Malfoy…sabia que si lastimaba a esa persona la lastimaria a ella tambien…

-Ron…-solloso débilmente, avisandoles a sus amigos donde se encontraba.

-Hermione! ¿Que tienes? ¿Que paso?- le pregunto Ron desesperadamente, al ver el estado en que la joven se encontraba. - ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto asustado mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Ron…yo…yo te amo…-


	9. Miedo

-Ron…yo…yo te amo…-

-Yo también, Herms…quédate tranquila… -dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola fuertemente.

-Hermione…-hablo Ginny- ¿Que fue lo que te dijeron…?- Hermione miro a su amiga y luego a Ron. Suavemente alzo su mano y el apoyo sobre la mejilla del joven.

-Que…que… debo casarme…en seis meses- dijo sollozando.

-¡Pero eso es perfecto! Si nosotros ya--- comenzó Ron, pero Hermione le interrumpió.

-Con Malfoy, Ron…debo casarme con Malfoy…- dijo aferrándose al pecho del pelirrojo, quien miraba a su amigos asustado.

-¿Que?- balbuceo Harry.

-No hay salida…o me caso con el…o rompo mi varita…y…y ya saben lo que eso significa…Ron, yo no quiero olvidarte…pero tampoco puedo hacer esto…- Dijo la castaña apoyando sus manos sobre el rostro del pelirrojo. Ron por su parte parecía tener una especie de batalla en su cabeza, ya que la miraba, pero no estaba allí, y repentinamente se puso de pie y salio corriendo. – ¡¡¡RON!!!-

-Hermione…déjalo…creo que necesita estar unos momentos a solas…- le dijo Harry suavemente mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Hermione aprovecho a pensar la situación en la que se encontraba su vida, mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de la orden, donde estarían reunidos aun algunos de los miembros, tendría que existir una posibilidad de deshacer el contrato.

-¿Que parte de "no estaremos en paz hasta matarnos" no entiende?- le dijo Hermione a su director, que ahora estaba en un cuadro de la pared de la sala de la orden, y al representante de su difunto padre. – ¡prefiero morir que vivir junto a el por el resto de mi vida!-

-Quédese tranquila, Lady Rebecca, Su padre, Lord Byron, hizo ese compromiso sabiendo que con el señor Malfoy estaría salvo- dijo Andrew

-¿Que cosa? ¿Acaso podrían evitar que el me mate?- pregunto secamente. Aun y todo lo que había ocurrido, Hermione tenia la impresión que a Draco tampoco le alegraba este arreglo, es obvio que seria capaz de matarla, con tal de no cumplir con el matrimonio, aunque mancharse las manos no era de el.

-A decir verdad, no, pero al menos estará protegida de algún ataque de los mortifagos. Pero también hay una cláusula que especifica que si usted se encuentra embarazada, el señor Malfoy no podrá herirla físicamente…- Hermione comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, Solo escucho en la lejanía a Dumbledore pedirle al señor Andrew que se retirara. Luego de que Andrew se fuera. Luego de unos minutos, cuando estaba mas tranquila, Hermione hablo.

-¿Por que me hizo esto? ¿Acaso no sabia el daño que me hacia?-

-Tu padre nunca explico por que hizo este arreglo- dijo Dumbledore suavemente- Pero dijo que se había asegurado que el contrato tuviese medidas de seguridad…creo que hay algo mas que un simple arreglo matrimonial. Tu padre, era un mago experto en magia antigua, y por lo que tengo entendido, estaba trabajando en un proyecto cuando fue asesinado. Creo que esa investigación marcara la victoria para nuestro bando, para así vencer a Voldemort. Por supuesto, tienes todo el derecho de optar por romper tu varita—A decir verdad, me gustaría que continuaras con la investigación de tu padre.

No se cuan lejos llego, pero seguramente eres la única con la capacidad necesaria para terminarlo… '¡Genial! Mas presión…si yo no termino el trabajo de mi padre Voldemort ganara y todo cuanto ame se vera destruido…'

_-'..._hay puertas que solo tu voz abrirá, y explicaciones que solo tus ojos verán_…'_- dijo Hermione repitiendo las líneas que su padre le había escrito al final de la carta. Dumbledore asintió.

-Si, pero ten en cuenta que puede ser peligroso. También desearía que te unieras a la orden, antes de casarte. Tu trabajo será el mas pesado, seguramente, deberás trabajar sobre las bases que dejo tu padre, bajo las narices de un hombre que seguramente se convertirá en un mortifago…-

-Lo entiendo...- murmuro. Y el trabajo de su padre seguramente marcaría la diferencia en la batalla contra Voldemort. Sabía que decisión debía tomar.

-Otra cosa es que puedes divorciarte de Malfoy, Si es que llega a ser atrapado en actividades de Mortifago, obteniendo toda la herencia para tu, mas sus bienes personales y, obviamente, la custodia legal de sus hijos…- ¡Así que si había una salida! Hermione sabia que seria la primera esposa de un mortifago que rezaría cada noche por que lo atrapasen y enviasen a Azkaban.

Con un gesto, asintió, sellando su propio destino, el que ella misma forjaría con sus propias acciones.

Estaban terminando la plática, cuando Molly entro por la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Como te encuentras, Hermione?- le pregunto gentilmente.

-Digamos que sobreviviré, pero no me casaría con Malfoy, aunque fuera el ultimo hombre en la tierra…pero como no puedo negarme…pues no se- la mujer le sonrió.

-Mi niña – dijo abrazándola, mientas Hermione nuevamente lloraba – Sabes que siempre estaremos a tu lado…nunca te dejaremos sola, ni mi pobre Ronnie – al escuchar su nombre Hermione lloro con mas fuerza y desespero – Hermione…quédate tranquila, sabes que hay una salida…y es la mas probable, Draco se unirá a los Mortifagos…será cuestión de tiempo…-

-Pero yo amo a Ron…quiero estar con el, casarme con el…-

-Déjame decirte que eres la mujer mas valiente que he tenido el privilegio de conocer…-

-¿Entonces por que tengo tanto miedo?- Pregunto Hermione. Tenía miedo. Miedo de todo lo que implicaba casarse. Miedo de cual seria la tarea que su padre le dejo para que continuara. Miedo de la reacción de Ron, de preferir casarse con Malfoy, a vivir en el mundo muggle. Y allí aparecía el mayor de sus miedos; el miedo al fracaso. ¿Que tal si no estaba preparada para la tarea? Había miles de formas por las cual podía fallar, y mas teniendo a Malfoy a su lado... ¿Que tal si el arruinaba todo? ¿Que tal si le contaba a Voldemort que era lo que planeaba?

Y lo peor de todo, ¿que tal si algún día llegaba a sentir algo por el…y dejaba nublar todo sentido de razón, y fallar? Al menos eso jamás pasaría, 'prefiero enamorarme de una Mimbulus mimbletonia, que de Malfoy' Estaba segura de que no importara que fuera lo que el contrato dijera sobre como tratarse el uno al otro. Su corazón aun podía decidir por si mismo.

-Tienes miedo, por que es algo natural- explico dulcemente la señora Weasley- La valentía no te impide tener miedo, y si no lo tuvieras, deberías tener miedo de no tenerlo.- Hermione asintió, no se sentía valiente en estos momentos. Resignada, quizás.

-Entonces leamos esa maldita cosa...


	10. Sellando Nuestro Futuro

-Entonces leamos esa maldita cosa... ¿Donde esta el señor Andrew?- dijo Hermione, pretendía terminar con todo estos de una vez por todas.

-Esta viniendo. Necesitamos unos testigos, así que el profesor Snape y yo nos hemos prestado. Snape fue en busca de Malfoy, así que pronto llegaran…- Hermione suspiro.

-¿Pero Ron? Que dirá cuando se entere que usted firmo…- le pregunto a Molly.

-No te preocupes…yo se que será duro para el- Dijo limpiando las lagrimitas de las mejillas de Hermione.- pero veras como con el tiempo se recuperara. Además…ya sabes que tienes una salida…solo hay que ser paciente- le dijo con un tono maternal.

-¿Que tanto confía en el señor Andrew?- le pregunto al cuadro donde Dumbledore había vuelto a aparecer.

-El no es miembro de la Orden- le respondió dumbledore- Pero era un fiel sirviente de tu padre. No estaba familiarizado con el trabajo de tu padre, pero siempre lo apoyaba. Tiene una percepción de las legalidades de todas las acciones, sabe captar los más mínimos detalles, pero supongo que es digno de confianza, mas con la tarea que se le ha encomendado. De todas formas, no hay razón para creer que debe saber mas de lo que sabe…- Escasos minutos después, Andrew apareció por la puerta de la oficina de dumbledore.

Hermione lo miro, desde que se habían presentado no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención; era un hombre mayor, su cabellera comenzaba a teñirse de gris, era de estatura baja y regordete, pero en su rostro tenia una expresión de calma.

-¿Como se siente, Lady Rebecca?- le pregunto Andrew

-Un poco...quisiera, que me llame Hermione- dijo.

-Como desee. No estaba seguro, pero la formalidad siempre es la primera opción hasta que uno este seguro. Hablando de su nombre, se le permite tener el nombre que le pusieron sus padres adoptivos, pero como su segundo nombre. Legalmente deberá deshacerse del apellido "Granger", por supuesto. Quien desee escribirle será bajo el nombre de Lady Byron, Rebecca, o Hermione…pero en eventos públicos, es mas apropiado que use su nombre completo, Lady Rebecca Byron, hasta que este casada, luego será Lady Rebecca Byron de Malfoy-

-Gracias por la aclaración- dijo secamente, lo cual el no aprecio como sarcasmo, por que dijo…

-OH, de nada mi Lady. Déjeme decirle que su voz me recuerda a la de su madre. Si cierro mis ojos, casi me creería que hablo con ella, pero sus rasgos, sin duda, son los de su padre. Se parece mucho a su abuela-paterna. Claro que nunca la conocí, pero en el castillo hay un retrato de su juventud…- Hermione, no sabia realmente como responder a eso, pero la llegada de Draco y Snape se la ahorro.

Malfoy fulmino con su mirada a Hermione, se acerco a su lado y se reclino sobre la silla que se encontraba libre.

-Segundo aviso; Granger, Rompe la varita...o haré de tu vida un infierno...- le susurro al oído. Sin dejarle tiempo de responderle. Draco tomo la silla y la puso contra la pared de la sala, lo más alejado de ella que podía. Luego de que todos se hubieran sentado, El señor Andrew tomo el pergamino y aclaro su garganta.

-Bien, será mejor que comencemos con esto- dijo abriendo el pergamino, dejando que este cayera por debajo del escritorio y comenzó a leer- Sección uno; Lady Rebecca Byron y Draco Malfoy fueron prometidos desde su nacimiento, el uno al otro, según las leyes de Inglaterra, donde este acuerdo de matrimonio fue redactado. Así mismo se detallan las condiciones del evento…

I. Al cumplir los dieciocho años de edad, Lady Rebecca Byron, queda legalmente prometida a Draco Malfoy, hijo de los ingleses Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy.

II. El matrimonio se llevara a cabo exactamente en seis meses, apartar de la fecha de la abertura de este contrato.

III. Ninguno de los prometidos podrá cometer adulterio, luego del matrimonio. Lady Rebecca Byron simplemente no podrá ser tocada, ni besada, por ninguno otro hombre más que su prometido, su cuerpo instantáneamente se lo impedirá, sin inflingirle dolor alguno. Draco Malfoy, no podrá tocar, besar o mirar a nadie más que a su prometida, tanto antes como después del matrimonio de lo contrario el castigo más leve será un punzante dolor de cabeza que durara por el lapso de diez minutos.

-¿Que¿Por que a ella no le darán dolores de cabeza?- protesto Draco.

-Sencillamente, señor Malfoy, por que es una Lady, es contra las normas y buenas costumbres, inflingirle dolor a una dama…- respondió Andrew. Mientras Hermione le lanzaba una mirada de triunfo.

-¿Y por que--- pero snape le interrumpió

-prosiga, por favor…- Dijo Snape, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a Draco.

IV. Luego de la ceremonia y, de haberlo, el festejo. Si bien, Lady Rebecca no puede ser forzada bajo ningún punto de vista a actuar en contra de su voluntad, es condición necesaria que el matrimonio sea consumado.

-NO! Primero muerta!- grito Hermione al oír la cuarta condición.

-Granger…quiero decir, mi Lady - Dijo diciendo su nombre burlonamente- Ahora se queja…ya vera como rogara por mas…- Dijo Mirándola lascivamente. Hermione se quedo mirándolo preocupada… ¿Realmente lo estaba disfrutando? Disfrutaba humillarla, disfrutaba saber que probablemente el seria el primer hombre en su vida, cosa que, como ella sabia, no era así para el.

V. Tampoco podrán herirse el uno al otro, están mágicamente protegidos por este contrato matrimonial

Así siguieron un par de cláusulas más, donde se detallaban normas de convivencia y comportamiento. Hermione no podía ser forzada a mantener relaciones con Draco, si ella no lo deseaba, tampoco seria obligada a compartir la misma cama. Pero ahí venia el planteo que siempre se hacia, NO PODIA, pero no había nada que le impidiese a Malfoy hacer lo que el quisiera con ella, solo tendría un dolor de cabeza… ¿Y que si para evitar el dolor tomaba alguna poción?

Aparentemente había una especie de "tiempo de cortejo" que seria supervisado por su padre, o su tutor, es decir el señor Andrew. Otra de las secciones hablaba sobre los herederos…debía haber dos; el primero, debía nacer entre los primeros dos años de matrimonio, y el segundo, entre los tres años siguientes al primero. Pero la sección treinta y seis fue la que mas llamo la atención de Hermione.

Si llegara a descubrirse a Lord Malfoy, ejerciendo actividades que lo involucrase con Lord Voldemort y/o sus mortifagos, ya sea siendo miembro activo o no, o entablando algún tipo de relación sospechosa; Lady Rebecca esta en todo su derecho de divorciarse de su esposo, dejándole a este sin derechos de percibir bien alguno. En caso de que esto ocurriese, la suerte de Lord Malfoy quedara en manos de la Orden del Fénix y del Ministerio de Magia.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe. Ahora sabia que había una salida, solo que no era la que se esperaba. Para cuando llegaron a la sección setenta, que era la ultima, Hermione tenia en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo, sabia que Draco seria un mortifago cuando Voldemort se enterase de todo esto y lo obligarían a volver con ellos…no tardaría mucho tiempo en librarse de el.

-…Esto concluye con la parte de poner al tanto a los testigos, lo único que queda es que firmen el contrato, y al hacerlo, dejan claro que saben del contenido del mismo y sus condiciones, pueden aceptarlo o romper sus varitas…- Termino Andrew, alcanzándoles el pergamino al extremo de la mesa donde se encontraba Hermione, esperando para las firmas. Hermione y Draco se miraron fijamente, cuestionándose el uno al otro las opciones que tenían.

-¡Olvídalo!- le dijo Hermione- No romperé mi varita, si quieres salir de esta rompe la tuya.-

-Ni loco haré algo como eso Gra...er, Lady Byron- soltó- Sabes, muchas chicas creerían que se han ganado la lotería, y tu ves todo esto como si te fueran a enterrar viva!- Hermione sonrió, y le dijo con voz indiferente.

-Te equivocas…hasta prefiero mil veces que me entierren viva a que estar junto a ti…-

-¿Como crees que reaccionaran tus amiguitos cuando esto se haga publico? Temdras suerte si alguno de ellos te sigue hablando...-

-Sabes que Malfoy¿Quieres hacerlo publico¿Quieres que todos se enteren que estamos comprometidos? Pues Hagámoslo! Podríamos poner la historia en la portada del Profeta, no me importa un bledo si el mundo entero lo sabe¿Y sabes por que? Así todo el mundo sabrá que me caso contra mi voluntad! Obligada por un estupido contrato.- Las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron, muuyy levemente, y abrió furiosamente su boca para replicar, pero Snape hablo primero.

-No tiene caso discutir esto- Dijo el profesor- Sus opciones por el momento son, firmar o alguno de ustedes deberá romper su varita. Y ya que ambos han manifestado no querer romperlas, les deja con la única opción, firmar- Dijo señalándole una pluma a Hermione, quien la tomo y firmo "Lady Rebecca Hermione Byron" donde Andrew le indico. Luego prácticamente arrojo la pluma al rostro de Draco. El la miro como si le hubiese arrojado una venenosa serpiente, en lugar de una pluma.

-Firma, o rompe tu varita y sálvanos de este suplicio ahora mismo- dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

-Fue mi tercer aviso…- El firmo.


	11. Descargando

-¿Estarás bien, Hermione?- pregunto al verla pasar furiosamente.

-Si, gracias. Solo necesito un lugar para gritar en paz...- dijo, sabiendo donde debía dirigirse. Hermione siguió caminando con la mirada fija en cualquier parte menos en lo que tenía frente a ella, y sin quererlo se golpeo contra Ginny.

-¿Hermione? ¿Que paso? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto viendo la cara de enojo y preocupación de su amiga. Hermione no le contesto y siguió de largo - ¡¿Hermione!?-

-Solo necesito estar sola…luego los veo…-dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación.

Hermione necesitaba descargar su bronca sin ser molestada ni escuchada por nadie. Entro al cuarto y lanzo hechizos silenciadores. Lo primero que hizo fue gritar, gritar hasta que su garganta le doliera tanto que no lo pudiera soportar. Luego se dejo caer en la cama y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había echo. Lloraba desesperadamente.

La única forma de salir de esto era que Malfoy fuera atrapado como Mortifago. Y eso sucedería luego del matrimonio, y seguramente no seria atrapado en la primera semana, o el primer mes. O quizás el primer año! No había manera de evitar la boda, lo cual significaba, según lo especificaba el contrato, que el matrimonio debía ser consumado...en la noche de bodas.

No seria capaz de dar algo tan especial, por primera vez, a alguien que no amaba y deseaba, y que tampoco la amaba a ella. La última guerra contra Voldemort, duro diez años! ¿Que tal si hasta ese entonces Malfoy no era atrapado? Debería hacerse a la idea de tener hijos, para ese entonces... ¿Que tal si nunca lo atrapaban? Merlín, estaba comprometida con Malfoy! lloro hasta que no le quedaron más fuerzas, lo único que podía sentir era el dolor apoderándose de ella.

Hermione espero a que fuera la hora de que todos se fueran para bajar a la sala. Se dejo caer en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea aun sollozando. Por suerte todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero al cabo de unos minutos sus tres amigos bajaron las escaleras.

-Hermione…¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- Hermione nuevamente empezó a llorar, abrazándose a Ron. Luego de unos minutos estaba lista para contarles que habían firmado el contrato. Luego todos se quedaron el silencio.

-Es un sueño…en unos minutos me despertare…seguro…que si…- Dijo Ron, quien fue el primero que pudo hablar. Se pellizco a si mismo para despertarse, pero le dolió – Merlín! Esto no puede estar sucediendo...no estoy soñando...- Teóricamente todo tendría un final feliz, Hermione se quedaría con el bueno, o sea, Ron. Si ella era forzada a casarse habría alguna forma de impedirlo: si el malo era descubierto antes de la boda, la hermosa princesa seria rescatada por su príncipe azul, y vivirían felices por siempre.- No me creo que hayas firmado…- Ron tenia tantas ganas de decirle que todo saldría bien, que ella jamás tendría que casarse con Malfoy, y que algún día ellos dos serian felices juntos.

-Ron…tienes que entenderme…es la única forma de ayudar a Harry y vencer a Voldemort…luego, quizás mas adelante encontremos la forma de terminar con el matrimonio.- dijo suspirando melancólicamente.

-Juro que lo mato…Hermione no me importa…prefiero terminar mi vida en Azkaban que verte sufrir…y saber que aquel te…te…antes que yo…- dijo apretando sus puños fuertemente.

-Ron…no lo hagas…no quiero lastimarte mas…debo hacerlo, tu sabes que yo tuve elección, es solo que preferí la opción de seguir viéndote, y a los demás…a que vivir sin magia…-

-¿No hay alguna forma de evitarlo?- pregunto Ron desesperadamente.

-bueno...una- dijo Hermione lentamente- Si lo atrapan en actividades de Mortifago o que tengan que ver con Voldemort, o algún otro mago o bruja afiliado a Voldemort, me puedo divorciar de el. Pero ese solo esa salida-

-Hay que considerar todas las opciones, y esa no es menor- dijo Harry. Hermione giro su cabeza y lo miro.

-Harry, se lo que estas pensado…y no...No dejare que cuando te conviertas en auror, Malfoy sea tu blanco…tienes otras tareas. Nada y repito Nada es más importante que eso. Prométeme que no dejaras que Malfoy se convierta en una distracción para ti!- Harry abrió su boca para protestar – prométemelo!- dijo firmemente. Finalmente Harry suspiro y asintió.

-Bien Hermione, lo prometo.- todos se pusieron de pie y fueron a dormir, excepto Hermione, quien había decidido quedarse un rato mas leyendo frente a la chimenea. Ya era tarde y realmente había tenido un día demasiado largo, por lo que lentamente se fue quedando dormida.


	12. Un Anillo

Draco en aprovechaba cada oportunidad para fastidiar el día del trío…si no era por que les recordaba a todos del compromiso, hacia comentarios alusivos a la noche de bodas, frente a Ron, lo cual hacían que el pelirrojo se le cruzaran los cables y quisiera matar al rubio. No había momento de paz.

Hermione siempre estaba cerca de Ron, aunque las cosas desde aquella noche se habían vuelto mas tensas, aun así se sentía contenida y protegida. Harry y Ginny le decían alguna que otra frase de aliento cada vez que pasaban por su lado, mientras que Draco procuraba mantener una distancia prudente de la castaña y sus amigos.

El día anterior, el señor Andrew llevo a Hermione a conocer a la familia de Draco. Narcissa Malfoy le atendió sonriente, pero algo en su mirada la contradecía, Hermione sabía que alguien como Narcissa Malfoy no paraba de preguntarse como una sangre sucia había resultado ser una sangre pura y más rica que ella. La mujer sonrió, sirvió el te y charlo un poco con ella.

Hermione se anoto mentalmente pasar el menor tiempo posible junto a Narcissa Malfoy; prefería que las serpientes actuaran como tales y no poniendo una mascara. No vio a Lucius por una razón obvia. Si el hombre se aparecía en la vista de Hermione, ella seria capaz de lastimarlo severamente. Y pensándolo bien, hasta Draco quizás le ayudase a lastimar a su propio padre. El no se veía feliz con el arreglo, al igual que ella.

En la mañana del lunes mientras desayunaba junto a sus amigos, una lechuza les entrego el Profeta.

Hermione fue la primera en tomarlo, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haber visto lo que vio. La primera página del diario estaba dedicada a una nota sobre una heredera desaparecida, encontrada y un arreglo matrimonial que la comunidad mágica miraría con recelo.

-¿que pasa?- le pregunto Ginny al ver la cara de su amiga. Hermione alzo su cabeza para contestarle, pero justo en ese momento entraba Draco. Hermione enrollo el periódico y se lo lanzo al rubio.

-¿Estas contento? Querías que se hiciera público! Pues te felicito!!– le grito mientras salía fuera de la cocina. No quería volver a su habitación, ya había pasado gran parte del día allí…así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Camino largo rato hasta que se sentó sobre una roca que había en medio del campo. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ni cuantas cosas habían pasado por su cabeza, pero alguien se sentó a su lado.

Una fresca fragancia varonil le recorrió entera, sabia que Ron no era de usar fragancias durante el día, solo lo hacia para ocasiones especiales, mientras que había una persona que siempre procuraba mantener en pie su imagen.

-Malfoy…- murmuro.

-El mismo…No es que me importe lo que pienses…pero yo no mande nada al Profeta- Dijo apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y reclinándose hacia adelante. – Creo que fue Andrew…- dijo sin sonar muy convencido…- Hermione – La castaña alzo su vista sorprendida por como le había llamado, últimamente se refería a ella como "Granger" o directamente ridiculizaba su verdadero nombre, pero nunca, nunca le había llamado por su nombre, por "Hermione" – lo siento, Lady Rebecca- se corrigió al ver la expresión en el rostro de la joven.

-No es por eso…es que nunca…no importa…- Dijo recordando que estaba hablando con Malfoy, no tenia por que ponerse sentimental solo por que el rubio la llamo por su nombre, después de todo era solo eso, un nombre – ¿Querías solo decirme eso?-

-No…solo advertirte…no me fío mucho de Andrew…deberíamos tener cuidado…y…-

-Disculpen…disculpen…- gritaba un hombrecito que corría hacia ellos, nunca lo había mirado bien, pero el señor Andrew no tenia pinta de ser una mala persona, su corta estatura y redondez le hacían parecer simpático, pero había echo publico su compromiso sin consentimiento de ella…- Jóvenes…no deben estar solos…no es correcto…- dijo entrecortadamente intentando recobrar el aliento luego de correr unos buenos metros.

-Tranquilo Andrew…no la voy a morder…- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

-OH…señor Malfoy, tengo algo para usted…- dijo entregándole un sobre. Mientras Draco se concentraba en abrirlo, Hermione se dispuso a aclarar los tantos con el señor Andrew, explicándole, más bien ordenándole que nunca volviera a hacer algo sin su consentimiento. Draco se alejo unos pasos examinando una pequeña caja que había en el sobre, la abrió lentamente y la cerró, mirando desconcertado al señor Andrew, quien a pesar de estar siendo "regañado" por Hermione, este le sonreía. Draco se acerco a ellos y le entrego la cajita a Hermione.

-Toma- dijo Draco casi arrojándole lo que tenia en su mano – Creo que debes usarlo…- Hermione lo miro confundida y bajo su vista a la pequeña caja de terciopelo verde, abrió la caja y tomo el anillo que había dentro. La alhaja de oro tenía en su centro una esmeralda de un tamaño bastante considerable, rodeado de otras mas pequeñas, si el anillo no hubiese venido de las manos de Malfoy, habría estado maravillada con el regalo.

Entonces noto que había una serpiente a cada lado del anillo, con sus colas entrelazadas en la parte que da a la palma de la mano, allí sus colas rodeaban una minúscula piedra negra y las bocas de las serpientes estaban en dirección al diamante.

-¿quien la escogió?- pregunto.

-Su padre, a decir verdad- le dijo Andrew. Hermione se coloco el anillo, el cual seguramente estaría encantado, ya que se ajusto a su medida. – bien –

-Excelente…será mejor que arreglemos los horarios para sus salidas de cortejo.- luego de discutir varios minutos, Hermione y Draco finalmente acordaron reunirse solos, en compañía de Andrew una vez por semana. 'Como si nos hiciera falta un chaperon' se dijo a si misma ' no necesitaremos uno para el propósito que fue creado, además el contrato nos impide matarnos, así que Andrew no es de mucha ayuda, mas que para corroborar que las citas se llevaran a cabo'


	13. No me pruebes

_-…Aun cuando Draco y yo comenzamos nuestras citas, con el fin de cortejarnos, no nos llevábamos nada bien. Éramos, a decir verdad, bastante honestos sobre lo que pensábamos el uno del otro…éramos brutalmente honestos…-  
_

-Te odio Malfoy!- Escucho Draco decir a Hermione mientras caminaban por uno de los caminos que los llevaba a Hogsmeade.

-Se nota – contesto secamente- Y es "Draco", Hermione, se supone que tenemos que practicar llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ¿recuerdas?- Al menos eso fue lo que Andrew le pidió que hicieran, si iban a casarse, deberían aprender a llamarse por su nombre y a ser un poco mas civilizados entre si. Hermione cada día lo soportaba menos, desde que le había dicho que solo la buscaba por pura diversión o lo que fuere.

Aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse que le importaba si el sentía algún tipo de atracción por ella o no…Andrew iba unos cuantos metros mas atrás, según el era lo máximo que debía alejarse de ellos, de manera que pudiera verlos, pero no oírlos, salvo que elevaran el tono de sus voces, según el una pareja que ya llevaba un mes de compromiso debían llamarse por su nombre.

-Bien- dijo Hermione – Te odio, Draco!-

-En caso de que no te dieras cuenta- dijo abrazándose a su capa, intentando abrigarse de la fresca brisa- Yo tampoco disfruto de estas saliditas…- Y eso no era más que la mera verdad. Había ciertas partes del contrato que odiaba con todo su ser, como el echo de que no pudiera mirar a otra chica, o al menos sin tener fantasías, sin salvarse de un terrible dolor de cabeza que muchas veces duraba hasta diez minutos.

Aun no se acostumbraba a ello. Así que cuando hablara con alguna chica, debía hacerlo mirándola a los ojos en vez de prestarle más atención a su anatomía, lo cual tampoco le resultaba fácil.

'Al menos Hermione no esta nada mal' pensaba Draco. Si su prometida era la única chica a la que podía mirar, se aseguraría de hacerlo en cada oportunidad. Ahora estaba vestida con unos jeans 'y que jeans!' y un sweater celeste, sobre esto tenia puesta una capa negra, pero tenia buena imaginación, y la utilizaría muy bien para imaginarse que había debajo de tanta ropa.

-Podrías ser un poco, solo un poco mas disimulado... ¿No crees?- dijo Hermione, mirándolo de reojo. Ella había notado la mirada que el rubio le lanzaba.

-No…como no me duele la cabeza cuando te miro supongo que es totalmente…legal- se defendió el rubio. Aunque no podía ponerle una mano encima a menos que ella se lo permitiera.

-Bien…disfruta de la vista- ladro la castaña- pues es todo lo que veras-

-Se nos hará difícil llevar a cabo la sección doce con solo mirarnos- dijo secamente, recordándole a Hermione que en el termino de los tres primero años debía nacer el primer heredero. Hermione empalideció levemente.

-Tengo tres años, y la sección diez- contesto. Esa sección daba la condición por la cual Hermione podía divorciarse de Draco.

Para Hermione el año parecía pasarse volando. Sin tener tiempo de darse cuenta el invierno estaba en su punto máximo, y como la nieve colmaba todo lugar al aire libre, Andrew decidió que seria mejor arreglar las citas en una habitación de la madriguera, ellos dos solos, pero obviamente bajo su vigilancia. Muchas de las tardes las pasaban jugando al ajedrez. Una noche perdieron cuenta del tiempo que llevaban juntos.

-es tu turno- le dijo Draco. Hermione asintió y miro un tiempo el tablero. Ellos dos eran los únicos que estaban en la habitación, bueno los únicos que estaban despiertos. Andrew estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de la sala del cuarte de la orden de Fénix, donde acordaron tener sus citas semanales. – Sabes, mi madre cree que es momento de que empiecen a arreglar las cosas de la boda, si hay algo que quieras, deberías ir a hablar con ella.-

-OH...Claro…hay algo que quiero…- dijo sin quitar la vista del tablero. Draco por su parte la miro sorprendido, era un avance, por lo menos esta vez no le contesto mal – Que pusiera veneno en tu desayuno me vendría como anillo al dedo-

-Podías…tan solo por una vez, podrías hablar en serio! No ves que intento hacer que esto pase de la mejor manera…-

-¿Y eso por que?- le pregunto Hermione levantando su vista del tablero

-¿Como que por que? Hermione, vamos a casarnos, nos guste o no…y creo que deberías comenzar a llevarnos mejor…y respetarnos…de paso…no quiero que se te acerque tu amiguito- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-No es mi culpa si mi padre decidió protegerme…yo hago lo que quiera, con quien quiera…-

-Te lo advierto, Hermione…-

-Si claro...te olvidas que ya se en lo que terminaba tus advertencias...en nada!- le interrumpió.

-No me pruebes…-

-No me asustas Malfoy!...- dijo poniéndose de pie – ANDREW!- grito haciendo que el hombre se despertara sobresaltado – Ya termino la hora…me retiro!- dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta.


	14. No podemos seguir juntos

Salio disparada tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a la sala y se detuvo al ver a alguien durmiendo en el sillón. Hermione se acerco lentamente a la figura que yacía dormida. Lo veía tan dulce, tan infantil, no soportaba la idea de en un par de meses no vivir a su lado, miro su mano derecha donde aun tenia el anillo que Ron le había regalado, no era nada comparado con el que su padre había escogido, pero se lo había regalado Ron, y eso lo hacia la alhaja mas preciosa del universo. Miro su otra mano, aquel anillo que significaba una vida de esclavitud junto a un hombre que no amaba.

Dio vuelta su mano y en esa parte del anillo vio la piedra negra, aun no sabía para qué servia, pero más tarde se encargaría de averiguarlo, por ahora solo quería concentrarse en lo que su corazón le gritaba. Se arrodillo a un lado del sillón y con su mano comenzó a acariciar el rostro del pelirrojo, haciéndolo acurrucarse aun más en el sofá. En las ultimas dos semanas no se veían tan seguido, ni tenían tiempo para pasar a solas, y las pocas veces que lo hacían peleaban, debido a los celos incontrolables del pelirrojo. Lentamente el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, pero al ver quien estaba a su lado se sentó rápidamente en el sofá, como si quisiera alejarse de ella.

-¿Te divertiste?- le pregunto cortante.

-Ron… ¿Que—

-Vamos Hermione…siempre terminan las "citas" – dijo burlonamente- a tiempo…hoy se pasaron como dos horas de mas…-

-Ron…para por que no entiendo a que quieres llegar…-

-Te estas enamorando de el ¿No es verdad?- le dijo seriamente.

-Ron…-

-Si…se que es así…-

-Ron! Solo estuvimos charlando…-

-Claaarrooo….charlando- ironizo- ¿Así le llamas?- Hermione apoyo su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, cerrando sus ojos, contando hasta diez, reprimiendo las ganas de abofetearlo. ¿Como podía pensar eso? Lamentablemente para ella no era la primera vez que le hacia un planteo así…y ella siempre por no sentirse sola le pedía perdón y se disculpaba…pero no lo soportaba mas…sus celos llegaban a volverla loca. – y te callas…es por que tengo razón…-

-Ron…piensa lo que quieras…no me importa…- dijo poniéndose de pie y entregándole el anillo que le había regalado.

-¿Que significa esto?- le dijo deteniéndola por un brazo. Hermione se soltó, pero no lo miro, no podía.

-Significa que todo término, Ronald Weasley, significa que colmaste mi paciencia y que lo mejor para ti será que no me hables por un tiempo…-

-¿Estas loca?- prácticamente le grito. Hermione camino unos pasos hacia la escalera y se dio vuelta.

-No, Ron…pero si sigo contigo tus celos me volverán loca…- dijo limpiándose una lagrima que amenazaba con caer – y a ti también…- dijo apoyando su mano sobre la baranda de la escalera caracol.

-Hermione,- comenzó – no tenemos que hacer esto...mejor olvidemos lo que acabamos de decirnos…- dijo mirándola tristemente.

-No Ron…tarde o temprano debemos resolver todo esto...- suspiro la castaña. -No puedo enamorarme de el por la obvia razón de que enamorarse de un Mortifago no es nada bueno, y tampoco puedo enamorarme de nadie mas-

-No sabía que el contrato también controlaba tus sentimientos-

-Y no lo hace... solo que no le veo mas sentido sentirme más miserable de lo que me siento, deseando y sufriendo por algo que no puedo tener- dijo mirando a los azules ojos del joven.

-Pero los aurores lo atraparan! Y luego podrás divorciarte de el...Nosotros...tu podrás hacer lo que quieras. No puedes rendirte!- dijo fervientemente.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo le llevara? La última guerra duro diez años! Diez años, Ron!- dijo amargamente aferrándose mas fuerte a la baranda de madera de la escalera, pensando como seria su vida en diez años si a Malfoy no lo atrapaban.- Esto no es un cuento de hadas, y aun así, no todas las historias tienen finales felices…- luego de unos minutos de silencio, en el que ambos evitaban mirarse directamente a los ojos, Ron hablo.

-Yo te esperare…-

-Lo se- comenzó Hermione- pero, por favor, no lo hagas. No puedo prometerte nada, ni mencionar que alguno de los dos salga vivo de esta guerra- Ron la miro sorprendido.

-¿Como puedes ser así? Tan fría-

-Intenta sentir algo con un corazón destrozado…-

-¿Crees que eres la única que sufre a causa de todo esto?- le espeto el pelirrojo. –Hermione…hay algo que necesito saber… ¿Sientes algo mas que amistado por mi? ¿Algo aun?- Hermione lo miro tristemente, Le tomo unos segundos hasta encontrar el tono de voz acorde a lo que iba a decirle, sin sonar fingida.

-No, Ron…lo siento, pero ya no. Eres el mejor amigo que jamás podré tener, no sabes cuanto significas para mí, pero como amigo. Supongo que una vez sentí algo mucho mas profundo que amistad, pero toda esta situación termino de destruir el amor que una vez hubo. – mintió…le dolió en el alma, pero sabia que era lo mejor. Si le decía que si sabia que lo ataba a una vida que quizás nunca pudieran tener, si le mentía lo lastimaría, y mucho. Era lo mejor, lastimarlo para salvarlo. Hermione subió las escaleras, dejando solo a Ron, con su rostro entre sus manos. Hermione procuro no llorar hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se durmió entre lágrimas.


	15. Arreglos

La mañana siguiente Hermione se la paso buscando en una pequeña biblioteca que tenia la orden, intetando buscar algo referente a la pequeña gema negra que tenia su anillo. Aparentemente la pequeña piedra dentras del anillo era una especie de reloj Biologico; cuando estubiera en sus dias fértiles se tornaria verde, y si llegase a quedar embarazada un puntito rosa indicaria que es mujer y uno celeste que es varon, ademas el anillo tenia cierta importancia en la ceremonia de la boda, pero Hermione prefirio no seguir leyendo, no queria mortificarse aun mas. Mas que por la tarde habian arreglado una pequeña reuinion con la madre de Draco para arreglar los detalles de la boda.

Hermione y Draco fueron a la mansion Malfoy junto con Andrew, quien solo los acompaño a la puerta y más tarde los iria a buscar para volver a la madriguera. Supuestamente Draco ayudaria con los arreglos, pero solo se sento frente al fuego y dejo que el tiempo pasara mientras el veia las llamas. Su madre y Hermione se miraban desde una punta a la otra de la larga mesa donde estaban sentadas. La señora Malfoy le extendio a Hermione un largo pergamino donde arriba de todo se leia "lista de invitados" Hermione paso sus ojos muy por arriba de la lista debia haber mas de quinientos invitados.

-¿Por que hay tantos nombres¿Cuantos son¿Quinientos?- pregunto poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-setescientos- Hermione asintio y le entrego la lista a Draco.

-Draco¿podrias tachar los nombres de las personas que no conoces? Podriamos quitar algunos de los invitados de tus padres y poner algunos mios…-

-Y exactamente – interrumpio Narcisa - ¿A cuanto planeas acortar la lista¿A cuatroscientos¿y a quienes planeas invitar? Todos tus padres, desgraciadamente, fallecieron...- dijo apoyando tranquilamente sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras que Hermione sabia que herviria por dentro cuando le dijera...

-Creo que a unos treinta sera suficiente- dijo la castaña, mientras Draco ahogo una risa escondiendose detras del pergamino, al recibir una mirada asesina de parte de su madre – Y planeo invitar a algunos amigos, como a…los Weasley- Su madre parecia haberse quedado sin aire, aclaro su voz y miro nuevamente a la joven bruja.

-¿Treinta? – Dijo sauvemente abriendo sus ojos - ¿y planeas invitar a los Weasley?...Querida los Weasley no encajan en la sociedad de Sangres Puras, no encajan en la sociedad- dijo intentando sonar lo mas tranquila que podia, cuando en realidad Draco y Hermione sabian que estaba a punto de explotar.

-En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Narcisa, son mis amigos y mi veradera familia – Draco levanto su vista hacia la castaña, por dentro no podia evitar sonreir, sabia que si decia una palabra mas su madre la llenaria de hechizos. -Ademas prefiero rodearme de personas amables que con la que intenta serlo…- Draco tenia que admitir que era la verdad, po lo menos loo que Hermione creia. Ella trataba a los sangres puras, sangres sucias, mestizos y muggles como si fueran todo iguales, aun sabiendo que ella era superior. Era algo que el no podia entender. Un ser superior debia actuar como tal, asi era como las cosas funcionaban. Modestia. Draco veia a la modestia como una salida para ciertas situaciones, pero no veia por que Hermione hacia uso de ella en cada oportunidad sin obtener algun beneficio.

'Merlin¿quienes son?'penso Draco leyendo la lista y tachando varios nombres. La verdad que su madre solo los invitaba por puro compromiso social, para demostrar que el nombre Malfoy seguia siendo tan importante como antes. Al terminar solo quedaban nombres de gente que probablemente no asistiria, ya que la gran mayoria eran mortifagos. Seria una boda donde, literalmente, los enemigos de la novia estariana un lado y los del novio a otro.

-…pero Pansy seria una hermosisima dama de honor! Es bien educada, y…- Hermione le interrumpio.

-Quizas, pero yo le pedire a Ginny que sea mi dama de honor, ademas, no quiero que mi dama de honor se la pase llorisqueando todo el tiempo- Draco volvio su vista al pergamino, mientras que Hermione y su madre continuaban discutiendo. Por una parte se alegraba de que luego de la boda se irian a vivir al castillo que le dejo el padre de hermione, seria catastrofico soportar a Hermione y a su madre discutiendo "educadamente" todo el tiempo.

-listo…ahi esta la lista, Hermione- dijo Draco extendiendole el pergamino, Hermione tomo la pluma y anoto unos cuantos invitados de su parte.

-Perfecto – mascullo Narcisa – Hermione, el sabado paso a recogerte para compar tu ajuar de novia…-

-Oh…es muy amable, pero la señora Weasley ya me acompaño ayer, asi que ya tengo el vestido…- dijo Hermione intentando sonar amable.

-No, querida…me refiero a la ropa que usaras en tu noche de bodas- Hermione miro a la mujer y luego a Draco, rogando que este le dijera que su madre habia perdido el juicio.

-¿Que¿Ropa¿Para que? – replico nerviosamente.

-Veras, Hermione, la mujer debe vestirse adecuadamente en su noche de bodas para…- se detubo lanzandole una mirada a su hijo, quien sabe que era lo que penso en ese instante - agradar al marido.-

-No…no me parece…-dijo la castaña poniendose el abrigo.

-A mi si…asi que el sabado mi madre te acompañara- 'claro! Sobre eso si opinaba¿por que tenia que importarl si se ponia ropa…provocativa…¿Acaso no odiaba la idea de casarse con ella?' Hermione cerro sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse y asintio, seguir discutiendo ese tema solo le haria pensar mas en ello. Como deseaba que ese dia nunca llegara…

_-...una dia antes de la boda, yo me uni a la Orden del Fenix, y Draco a los mortifagos. Si hubo un tiempo por el cual tu padre fue un aliado de Voldemort...esa noche no podia dejar de pensar en lo que me esperaba al dia siguiente, pór lo menos habia conseguido acortar la lista de invitados a cincuenta y la mitad eran amigos mios…-_

Hermione acerco sus manos al fuego que ardia en la chimenea de la madriguera. Seria la ultima noche que dormiria sola, o por lo menos soltera, hacia dias que no se habla con ron, le dolia, pero sabia que era lo mejor, por lo menos para el. Se quedo largo tiempo pensando en lo que le esperaba para el dia siguiente, se despertaria y se pondria el bendito ajuar que la madre de Draco le hizo comprar. Tanto ella como la señora weasley estaban disconformes con ello, pero el ambiente no estaba como para seguirle añadiendo leña.

El vestido, que por suerte ella misma habia elegido, era blanco, obviamente, pero muy simple, con algun que otro detallecito en pedreria y ajustado al cuerpo hasta las caderas, donde se ensanchaba levemente.

Irian a vivir al castillo que alguna vez fue de sus padres, era bastante frio, a decir verdad, pero con una tarde de redecoracion lo arreglaria todo. Andrew se encargaria de todo lo relacionado con la administracion de su herencia y bienes personales. La orden habia arreglado que Snape se mudara cerca de ellos, asi podria inmiscuirse en los planes de Voldemort, sin levantar sospechas entre los Mortifagos, alegando que seria espia dentro de la orden.

Hermione noto que harry se sentaba a su lado y abria un enorme libro titulado "Legeremancia y Oclumancia: Teorias y Tecnicas" Recordaba haberlo escuchado antes, era el que una vez Dumbledore le habia dado para que practicara oclumancia, parecia que Harry estaba apunto de terminarlo, ya que no parecia quedarle ams de dos paginas. Habia mucho revuelo en la sala, ya que no solo la iniciariana ella, si no tambien a Harry, a Ron, a Neville, a Lee Jordan y a Katie Bell, por lo menos esos eran los que hasta el momento estaba alli, seguramente mas tarde llegaria el resto.

Luego de una especie de entrevista, en la que los iniciados eran sometidos bajo el efecto del veritaserum, Hermione fue nombrada miembro de la orden del fenix.

Mientras que sin saberlo, aun, a kilometros de distancia, un joven rubio intentaba no gritar.

Le dolia mas de lo que pensaba, habia escuchado a los anteriores gritar desgarradoramente, pero el no lo hizo.

Y asi, en su antebrazo, donde una vez hubo nada mas que su palida piel, yacia ahora la marca tenebrosa.


	16. Noche de bodas

-Respira...solo respira...- se decia a si misma mientras las puertas se abrian a su paso, al mismo tiempo que su rostro empalidecia aun mas y sus ojos comenzabana a llenarse de lagrimas. Hermione caminaba sola por el pasillo. Ahora estaba a la mitad del camino.

Frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy, vestido en una tunica verde oscuro, con algunos detalles plateados, esperando a que ella llegara a el. A su lado estaba el ministro que conduciria la ceremonia. Sentia como unas lagrimas resbalaban por su megilla, por suerte el velo que cubria su rostro disimulaba su tristeza. No queria dar mas lastima, de la que seguramente mucha gente sentia por ella.

Miro a su costado mientras pasaba de la mitad del pasillo, Harry y Ron estaba alli, mirandola. Temia que si miraba a Ron a los ojos no podria continuar, temia salir corriendo de alli. Obviamente sabia que eso no lo podia hacer, asi que se aferro a la poca dignidad que sentia tener y siguio caminando. Y luego de lo que le parecieron horas o quizas medio minuto, llego a donde se suponia, y el ministro empezo a hablar.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para ser testigos de la union de Draco Malfoy y Lady Rebecca Byron en matrimonio, de acuerdo con las leyes de la comunidad magica. La union de estos dos antiguos linajes, ha sido prearreglada...- el ministro comenzo a hablar cosas sobre el matrimonio, el respto mutuo y el amor. Hermione prefirio mirar el suelo que escucharlo, mas hablar sobre amor ¿Que sabia el? ¿Que sabia cualquiera que se encontraba alli? – Draco Malfoy, ¿aceptas a Lady Rebecca Byron para ser tu legal esposa desde ahora en más? ¿Juras estar en las buenas como en las malas, protegerla con tu vida de cualquier mal, proveer un futuro digno para ella y sus herederos, y dedicarle tu alma, corazon y cuerpo solo y solo a ella, mientras ambos esten con vida? -

-Lo juro- dijo Draco secamente. Su voz no temblo, pero Hermione podia notar en sus manos un leve temblor.

-Rebecca Byron, ¿aceptas a Draco Malfoy para ser tu legal esposo desde ahora en más? ¿Juras estar en las buenas como en las malas, protegerlo con tu vida de cualquier mal, y dedicarle tu alma, corazon y cuerpo solo y solo a el, mientras ambos esten con vida? – Hermione respiro profundamente.

-Lo…juro- dijo firmemente, sintiendo como si firmase su propia sentencia de muerte. El ministro asintio.

-La entrega de anillos es una tradición en nuestro mundo, ¿Podrian por favor juntar sus manos?- les pidio el hombre. Hermione levanto suavemente su vista mientras Draco le tomaba suavemente de la mano derecha - En los matrimonios arreglados el lazo es mas fuerte. Es un lazo de sangre el que constituye el contrato. – Mientras el ministro hablaba, Hermione sintio algo que le pinchaba su pulgar, lo mismo le sucedio a Draco, ya que un leve hilo de sangre recorria la palma de la castaña hasta desaparecer bajo su anillo. Las esmeraldas que adornaban su anillo se tornaron rojas, como si fueran rubies. Rojos como la sangre. – Asi que ninguno podra quitarle la vida al otro, o tener algo que ver con la muerte del otro. Si alguno de los dos llega a violar esta magia antigua, sus poderes pasaran un inocente individuo que haya presenciado la violación al arreglo, mientras que la muerte tomara la vida del culpable. Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. No se arrepientan de este dia, en su lugar, busquen la felicidad. Conciban herederos dignos de llevar sus nombres. Que el amor los encuentre rapidamente y el consuelo este presente en estos tiempos duros.- término el ministro. Draco y Hermione agacharon sus cabezas al ministro, luego de que este hiciera lo mismo. Luego Hermione tomo el brazo de Draco y juntos caminaron por por el pasillo. Hermione acababa de caer en cuenta de que se habia casado con un mortifago, y no lo habia dudado ni un momento.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo era iluminada por la brillante luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana.

Hermione estaba acurrucada en el acolchonado afeizar de su ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. Habia acordado con Draco que luego de llegar al castillo se darian tiempo de refrescarse y cambiarse antes de cumplir con lo especificado en el contrato. Finalmente se habia puesto lo que habia comprado en la tienda con la madre de Draco. Narcisa le habia escogido un corse blanco y una especie de culote de encaje blanco, junto con una finisima bata de seda.

Llevaba más de media hora con su vista perdida en el paisaje negro de los alrededores de su hogar. Suspiraba nerviosamente atenta a cualquier sonido que le indicase que habia llegado el momento. Apoyo su cabeza contra la ventana, pensando en su ninez, siempre habia soñado con el dia de su boda, que seria el dia mas feliz de su vida, y que se casaria con un hombre al que amase. Y alli estaba, esperando que lo que todo pasase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que no se habia casado con quien ella deseaba.

El ruido de la puerta abriendose la saco de sus pensamientos y giro su rostro hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar vestido unicamente con la parte inferior de un pijama verde. Hermione podia sentir sus mejillas encenderse, no podia creer que el primero hombre que veia desnudo en su vida fuera justamente el.

Draco cerro la puerta tras de si y observo la habitacion donde se encontraba. Era más o menos del mismo tamaño que su propia habitación, solo que la de Hermione tenia detalles en dorado y blanco. La cama, a dosel, tenia cortinas blancas y transparentes, el endredon era un color anaranjado fuerte, con los almohadones dorados. A los pies de la cama habia un divan con el tapizado haciendo juego con el acolchado de la cama.

Draco se dirigio lentamente hacia este y se sento, quedando enfrentado a la castaña. Se sentia extraño, triste, pero por sobre todas las cosas se sentia culpable. Habia pasado media hora dando vueltas por su habitacion tratando de convencerse que todo lo que sucedia no era su culpa, cosa que era cierto. Pero aun asi no podia dejar de sentirse culpable. Ella no queria que el la tocara, no lo deseaba. Y el lo sabia. Sentia que lo que iba a hacer era prácticamente lo mismo que forzarla.

Hermione no podia pensar habia vuelto su mirada hacia la ventana pero aun asi su mente y cuerpo estaban atentos a los movimientos del rubio, el cual solo permanecia sentado frente a ella, sin quitarle la vista de ensima.

Hasta que pasados unos cuantos minutos una mano se extendio frente a la vista de la castaña.

Hermione, recorrio con sus ojos el brazo del rubio, hasta llegar a sus ojos. Ya no la miraba con bronca y odio, como hacia tiempo atras, ahora su mirada se notaba mas calida, más…amable. – Ven…- le pidio suavemente. Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Draco pasó sus manos por la cintura de la castaña, mientras que ella timidamente apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de su marido. Hermione no pudo evitar temblar al sentir como Draco aproximaba aun más sus cuerpos y suavemente comenzaba a mecerse al compás de una música silenciosa.

Hermione se aparto de el, lanzandole una mirada confundida, ¿por que parecian estar bailando? No habia ninguna musica, o por lo menos ella no escuchaba ninguna musica.

Se sentia ridiculo bailando sin musica, pero era lo unico que se le habia ocurrido para romper el incomodo silencio y para intentar amainar el nerviosismo de la joven. ¿No podia explicarse por que se preocupaba por hacerla sentir, dentro de lo posible, bien? El la odiaba ¿No? Entonces no debia importarle como ella se sintiera, el solo debia cumplir con esa parte del contrato, cosa que no le resultaria dificil, ya que Hermione no estaba nada mal. ¿Por que seguia tratandola tan suavemente?

Llevo una de sus manos hacia el peinado de Hermione y suavemente quito el prendedor que sostenia sus rizos en un desordenado, pero elegante peinado. Los cabellos cayeron en todas direcciones, enmarcando el rostro de la castaña. Draco acaricio los cabellos de la joven, hasta llegar a su mejilla, la cual acaricio suavemente con el dorso de su mano.

Hermione cerró los ojos, mientras sentia que el ritmo de sus latidos y respiración aumentaban rapidamente. No podia evitar dentro suyo sentirse bien con ese gesto…pero tenia miedo que de un momento a otro apareciera el verdadero Draco Malfoy.

-Eres tan hermosa, Hermione – susurro a su oido mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el cuello de la castaña, el cual comenzo a acariciar con la punta de su nariz, mientras el aire caliente acariciaba el cuello de la joven, provocandole, aun, mas confusion.

Hermione se habia quedado desconcertada, Draco realmente sonaba sincero, aunque ella bien sabia que solo era parte de lo que generalmente le diria a una mujer en esa situación. Pero aun asi no se lo habia esperado, a decir verdad no sabia que esperar, pero eso seguramente no era. Hermione sentia como, lentamente, las manos del rubio deslizaban la bata de seda por sus brazos hasta dejarla caer en el suelo. No le veia sentido poner resistencia, sabia que debia suceder, y apesar de que compartiria un momento tan especial con alguien que no amaba, sabia que no era culpa de Draco y no veia justo hacerlo sentir culpable.

Draco tomo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y suavemente comenzo a besarla, sintiendo como ella, timidamente le correspondia. Cuando sintio que le besaba con mas seguridad, el rubio comenzo a besarla con mas fogosidad.

Paso sus manos por las rodillas y la espalda de Hermione cargandola en sus brazos y llevandola hasta la cama, donde la dejo caer suavemente. Por primera vez la castaña miro fijamente a sus ojos, dejandole ver el temor que sentia.

-Intenta relajarte –susurro sobre sus labios. Hermione asintio con su cabeza, mientras que con sus temblorosas manos comenzaba a desatar los lazos que ataban el frente de su corse.


	17. Algun dia

'Ya esta Hermione…ahora procura tranquilizarte y dormir' se decia a si misma mientras se cubria con las sabanas, dandole la espalda a Draco, quien permanecia acostado boca arriba, con la respiración aun agitada.

No sabia que hacer, si fuera cualquier otra mujer no dudaria ni un segundo en vestirse e irise a dormir a su habitación, pero ¿debia hacer eso en este caso? Por más que su matrimonio no fuera más que eso para la gente de afuera, ellos estaban casados, y el habia jurado protegerla y estar a su lado. Pero ambos habian estado de acuerdo en no compartir la habitacion, principalmente por que Hermione no lo queria asi.

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en que era lo que debia hacer, que no notaba como a su lado una castaña se cubria la boca intentando ahogar su llanto. No podia evitarlo, sentia que habia caido al suelo de golpe. El compromiso, la ceremonia, esa noche, todo comenzo a sofocarla y a llenarla de tristeza.

Draco no la habia tratado mal, como ella temia, por el contrario habia sido muy cuidadoso y a cada momento la miraba a los ojos, como cerciorandose de que se encontraba bien. Un par de veces le dijo que era hermosa, cuan suave sentia su piel, o algun otro cumplido, mientras que con sus manos recorria suvemente cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sabia que mentia, pero se lo agradecia, hizo que ese momento fuera menos incomodo para ella. Aun asi trato en todo momento de reprimir las ganas de llorar, más aun cuando por unos breves instantes sintio que su cuerpo disfrutaba de las caricias del rubio. Cualquier otra persona solo se hubiera dejado llevar por el calor que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero ella simplemente no podia, no queria. Se aterro al percibir que disfrutaba sentir las manos de Draco recorrer su cuerpo. Por momentos penzaba que quizas lo mejor era olvidarse del mundo por una noche y entregarse al placer que su marido le ofrecia. Pero no podia, no podia borrar todo lo que vivio de un minuto al otro. Simplemente no podia. Y mas temia lo que podia suceder si se dejaba perder entre sus besos. No podia enamorarse de el, no debia.

Hacia un buen rato que permanecia recotado en silencio, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba, sabia que estaba llorando, podia sentirla temblar, y sabia por que era.

Fisicamente no podia lastimarla ni asesinarla, pero lo habia conseguido y la prueba la tenia a su lado. Hermione lloraba en silencio, intentando, en vano, que el no lo notara. Y el en vez de irse y encerrarse en su cuarto disfrutando de haber logrado su cometido, solo sentia ganas de apaciguar el dolor de la castaña.

-Hermione…- susurro suavemente, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre la cabeza de la castaña, reclinandose hacia ella. – Hermione…yo…sera mejor que me valla – dijo al no obtener respuesta por parte de la joven. Draco apenas llego a sentarse en la cama, cuando la castaña se dio vuelta limpiando sus ojos.

- No…- dijo mordiendose el labio inferior nerviosamente. Draco le dio una suave sonrisa y se recosto a su lado.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto mientras acomodaba uno de sus rizos castaños detras su oreja.

-Quedate conmigo…- le pidio acomodandose sobre su hombro – solo por esta noche…- susurro mientras sentia el brazo del rubio acercandola a el mientras las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con desbordabar de sus ojos. Hermione se abrazo con más fuerza al pecho del rubio, mientras una lagrima rodo por su megilla, cayendo sobre la piel desnuda de su marido.

- Hermione…por favor…- Hermione miro a los grises ojos del rubio. – yo…lo siento…de verdad…-

-No…Draco, no es tu culpa – empezo la castaña – es solo que en estos ultimos meses sucedieron tantas cosas…-

-Lo se…- contesto mientras con la mano que tenia debajo de la cabeza de la joven comenzaba a jugar con sus rizos.

- Buenas noches – le sussurro la castaña acomodandose en la mullida almohada, mientras comenzaba a adormecerse, y finalmente poco a poco fue quedandose dormida.

Apago la luz y se acomodo en la cama, obvservando a Hermione mientras dormia. No habia mentido cuando le dijo que era hermosa. Era la criatura mes exquisita que habia tenido en sus brazos. Su padre le habia ordenado que fuera amable con ella, y quizas asi Hermione podria llegar a confiar en el, y eventualmente contarle los planes de la orden.

Pero el queria tratarla bien, no solo por ordenes de su padre, si no por que no podia dejar de sentirse culpable. Ella siempre tubo lo que habia considerado mas importante en la vida, y no dudo un segundo en casarse con el con tal de ayudar a sus amigos. Hermione veia al matrimonio como algo mas que dinero y prestigio, y el bien sabia que era algo que no le podia dar, ni ella a el. O al menos eso pensaba.

Era un concepto con el que no estaba familiarizado, pero realmente deseaba sentirse asi. 'Realmente hay cosas que no puedes comprar' pensaba 'y Hermione tiene algo que yo jamas podre tener'. Sus amigos la querian, y por lo que sabia sus padres adoptivos tambien, ni que hablar de sus verdaderos padres.

Draco siempre tubo que actuar de la forma que se esperaba, o sabia que sus acciones tendrian severas repercusiones, como casarse con una sangre sucia o no unirse a los Mortifagos, eso haria estallar la ira de su padre, por deshonrar su apellido. Seria desheredado mas rapido de lo que podria decir "Merlin". Asi que siempre se habia portado correctamente, segun la vision de sus padres.

Suspiro y continúo observando a la castaña. Draco sabia que no quebraria el juramento que hizo, jamas lastimaria a Hermione, no podia explicarselo, pero esa noche algo habia cambiado en el. Draco se acomodo sobre su costado y dandole una ultima mirada a su esposa, quizas con el tiempo Hermione dejara de odiarlo.


	18. La Torre de Lord Byron

Habia perdido la cuenta de la hora, pero aun no terminaba de ver el fin de los parques de su nuevo hogar. El castillo estaba construido alrededor de un espeso bosque, lleno de todo tipo de arboles y arbustos. Hermione siguio caminando hasta que a su derecha vio un pequeño sendero con arboles de flores rosas y blancas formando una especie de tunel sobre este sendero. La castaña camino hasta toparse con una zona donde no se veia una extensa llanura, camino un poco mas, hasta situarse casi en el medio del predio y miro a su alrededor.

Las torres del fantastico castillo emergian magestuosamente de entre las copas de los arboles, mientras que frente a este no habia nada mas que las frondosas llanuras del campo. No supo por que, pero algo la llevo a mirar a sus pies, dandose cuenta de que al parecer alguien habia hecho el mismo recorrido reiteradas veces, formando otro camino que se extendia por gran parte del predio hasta internarse nuevamente en el bosque.

Hermione lo siguio, pero no tubo mucho trecho por caminar, luego de internarse en el bosque, detras de unos espesos arbustos vio una especie de jardin abandonado. El lugar tenia una glorieta de piedra en el medio, con jazmines trepando por sus gruesas columnas hacia su techo, intentando captar los escasos rayos de sol que penetraban entre el follaje de los arboles. A un lado de la glorieta habia una fuente, que aparentemente estaba rota ya que solo quedaban unos centimetro de lo que párecia ser agua estancada.

Hermione se habia sentado en el borde de la fuente, viendo el lugar con melancolia, imaginandose que en alguna epoca sus padres habian pasado las tardes leyendo alli, pero ahora no habia caso, el lugar estaba en ruinas.

De repente una pequeña nube de humo aparecio delante de ella y con un sonoro "Crack" un elfo domestico se aparecio delante de ella.

-Mi Lady, que gran honor es – dijo el pequeño elfo, que vestia las mismas prendas que usaba Dobby cuando era esclavo de los Malfoy.

- Dime que no trabajas en mi castillo…- le habia pedido tanto a la madre de Draco que no le trajera elfos domesticos…aparentemente aun en contra de su voluntad los habia traido.

-Oh si…vengo a avisarle que la cena estara lista en unos momentos…usted paso toda la tarde paseando…debe tener hambre…- Hermione respiro profundamente, no se habia dado cuenta del tiempo, pero en ningun momento sintio la necesidad de comer algo. Mas bien, trataba de estar en la casa, aun no queria toparse con Draco. Pero tarde o temprano tendria que volver, y ahora si comenzaba a sentir frio y hambre.

-esta bien… ¿Mi marido esta en la casa?-

-Oh si…estubo todo el dia recorriendo el castillo, y una buena parte la dedico a intentar abrir una puerta que no podia…creo que aun sigue alli – dijo señalando una pequeña torre que se veia desde el jardin oculto. La torre era la mas pequeña de las tres que habia, y solo tenia una pequeña ventana. Era extraño, ya que el resto del castillo tenía buena iluminacion.

Entonces Hermione penso en algo que nunca se le habia ocurrido. Gran parte de las habitacion pertenecieron a sus padres, seguramente habrian aun cosas de ellos, y lo mas importante, los escritos de su padre! Hermione le pidio al elfo que regrsase al castillo, mientras ella corria por el bosque, apresurandose antes de que Draco averiguara como abrir aquella puerta y encontrar lo que no debia.

Hacia rato que intentaba forjar la cerradura, esta puerta junto con otras tres eran las unicas que no podia abrir de todo el castillo. Y seguramente alli encontraria lo que buscaba. Si encotnraba esa clave y Voldemort vencia ya no tendria que jhacer el trabajo sucio de un mortifago, ya que el mismo señor oscuro se encargaria de ello, puesto que nadie ni nada se lo impediria. Miro a su alrededor y tomo la primer cosa pesada que encontro, ya habia probado con magia, patreando la puerta, habia pedido a los elfos todas las llaves del castillo y nada…pero no se daria por vencido…aprovecharia que Hermione no se encontraba en la casa. Tomo un pesado candelabro de hierro y le quito las velas, lo alzo por su cabeza y…

-¡Draco!- grito una vocesilla detras de el, habia terminado su tiempo de niño explorador. – Baja eso ya mismo!-

-A mi no me das ordenes!- le dijo aun sosteniendo el candelabro – si quiero derribar esta puerta no me lo impediras!- nuevamente levanto el candelabro, pero cuando iba a golpear la puerta con el vio que una mata de cabellos castaños se ponian entremedio de la puerta y el – muevete! –

-No…- dijo la castaña de forma desafiante.

-Hermione…muevete…-

- ¿Quieres entrar? -

-No…solo quiero probar que la puerta sea anti-robos… ¿Tu que crees?- le dijo acercandose a ella. Hermione resoplo y dandose vuelta apoyo su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, rogando que lo que su padre le habia dicho fuera verdad, que las cosas mas importantes solo ella puediera verlas y oirlas. Apreto mas su mano contra el pomo y lentamente giro la perilla.

-¿Como…?- balbuceo el rubio. Balbuceo molesto al ver que la puerta se abria tan fácilmente.

-Creiste que mi padre dejaria que sus cosas las tocara cualquiera…- dijo ingresando por la puerta, el pequeño lugar esyaba lleno de bibliotecas con pergaminos de todos los tamaños, Draco rapidamente tomo uno que se encontraba abierto sobre un escritorio.

-Que basura…aqui no hay nada mas que viejos pergaminos en blanco…- dijo pasandole un pequeño pergamino a Hermione. La castaña lo miro detenidamente y frente a sus ojos aparecio una especie de fotografia, los bordes de esta se fundian con el pergamino. Por lo que podia ver habia dos personas sonriendo, sentadas en una fuente. Ahora reconocia el lugar, era aque jardin destruido. Por unos instantes la mujer se detenia a mirar a su frente. Era su madre, lo sabia por que tenian mucho en comun. Y seguramente el hombre que le tomaba de la mano seria su padre… - ¿Que tanto ves?- le pregutno el rubio. Hermione parpadeo y lo miro.

-Nada…como tu dices, solo es basura – dijo mirando la sala con una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios. Hermione se acerco al escritorio y reviso entre los libros que habia. Tomo uno de los mas gruesos 'Hechizos Avanzadisimos: Protejase de los magos oscuros' – Esto me servira para eliminar a tu señor. – dijo tomando el libro.

-¿Señor? ¿De que señor me hablas?- le dijo sin entender a que se referia.

-Draco… ¿tan idiota me crees? ¿Piensas que ayer no vi la marca? – El hombre se puso aun mas palido de lo que era y fruncio su ceño.

-No tienes forma de probarlo…a menos que quieras repetir lo de anoche y sacarme unas cuantas fotografias…-

-Quedate tranquilo…los aurores se encargaran de atraparte! Seguramente no les tomara mas de dos meses…- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si, no sin antes hacer que el rubio saliera primero.

- No te preocupes por tu querido esposo…el sabe cuidarse…-

-¿Yo? Jamas me preocuparia por ti…desde que me entere que debiamos casarnos, cada noche rezo por que te atrapen!- Draco se habia quedado helado…realmente no deseaba ir a Azkaban…y haria lo que fuera por evitarlo.

-¿Por que me odias tanto?- le pregunto deteniendola por el brazo antes de que bajase las escaleras.

-¿Quieres la lista completa? Creo que el mundo se quedaria sin pergamino y me faltarian cosas por anotar- le grito.

-Creo que me alcanzaria con los principales…por ahora…- le respondio, sin saber bien por que le habia preguntado eso.

-Bien…- dijo Hermione- primer que nada te crees superior a los demas, pero no es asi…las cosas por las que te consideras mejor que el resto del mundo las puede comprar donde sea.-

-¿Que?-

-Es verdad...te crees superior solo por que eres rico y tienes un linaje puro. No solo que tus estandares son ilogicos y superficiales, si no por que ya no se aplican más. Mi familia lleva más años en este mundo que la tuya, soy más rica que todas las generaciones Malfoy. De acuerdo con tus estandares, soy superior a ti, pero tú no lo ves asi. La unica conclusio nque saco de todo esto es que eres una persona insegura y te ocultas detras de tu sangre y fortuna…-

-Eso es una idiotes – respondio – tu haces lo mismo!-

-No!-

-Oh si...si lo haces. Solo que en vez de dinero y linaje lo haces con la inteligencia. Siempre tienes que ser y demostrar que sabes todo…y ademas…-

-eso es diferente!- le interrumpio Hermione – Soy la mejor por que me encargue de recibir el merito de buena fe! Y no restriego en la cara de los demas que soy mejor que ellos…-

-No...No es nada diferente- continuo Draco – me imagino que si en la escuela llegaba a aparecer alguien mas inteligente que tu-

-eso es imposible!-

-VES! Ahi tienes la prueba...- Hermione entrecerro sus ojos.

-Eso no cambia el echo de que estas aterrado de perder tu estatus social, mas que a nada...-

-Y tú el hecho de fallar...-

- Te equivocas...no temo perder nada...hace meses que perdi lo que podia llamarse vida- termino bajando las escaleras. El resto de la noche la pasó el silencio.


	19. Imposible de ocultar

_**Recomendacion musical - Lady in red (Phil Collins)**_

_

* * *

_

_...Sin darme cuenta tu padre y yo ya llevabamos meses casados. Nuestros dias eran bastante predecibles. Draco habia conseguido trabajo en el ministerio, por lo que pasaba gran parte del dia alli. Yo por mi parte me la pasaba leyendo los escritos de mi padre, sin resultados efectivos aun. _

_Cuando Draco volvia a casa cenabamos juntos, luego cada uno hacia lo que le parecia mejor. Hacia teimpo que no discutiamos, pero tampoco nos llevabamos del todo bien. Cada tanto teniamos las noches libres, pero sabiamos que en cualqueir momento alguno saldria, y no hariamos preguntas sobre lo que hariamos. El sabia que yo estaba en la Orden, y obviamente yo sabia que el era mortifago..._

Septiembre habia llegado y mas especificamente el cumpleaños numero veinte de Hermione. Llevaba mas de una semana arreglando los ultimos detalles para la fiesta de su cumpleaños con la ayuda de Ginny. Seria la primera vez que todos sus amigos visitarian el castillo donde vivia.

Se habia topado dos veces en el dia con Draco, y ninguna la habia felicitado por su cumpleaños, no que le importara…es solo que deberia ser un poco mas amable con ella.

-¡Hermione vamos, sal ya¡La mitad de los invitados ya estan abajo!- le pedia la pelirroja ansiosa por ver como le quedaria el vestido que le habia regalado. Hermione se encontraba dentro del baño observandose al espejo. Con un suspiro y una ultima mirada a su reflejo salio del baño. – ¡Estas Hermosa¡Sabia que ese color te quedaria de infarto!- Le habia regalado un vestido rojo sangre de saten. El vestido tenia un marcado escote en v y unos frinos breteles lo sostenia sobre los hombros. El vestido era ajustado al cuerpo y estaba como amarrado a la cadera por unas flores, dejando ver una especie de enagua roja.

-Ginny…no crees que es como muy… ¿Osado?- le pregunto mientras ataba su cabello en un rodete, dejando varios mechones sueltos. La verdad no estaba acostumbrada a verse asi, tan arreglada, se sentia como una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas, solo que no tenia principe que la salvara.

Draco se encontraba hablando con algunos de sus ex-compañeros del colegio, entre ellos Zabini y Goyle, a quienes veia seguido, ya que eran mortifagos, cuando vio que la gente volteaba su cabeza hacia su espalda.

Zabini alzo su vista y forjo una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, y luego se dirigio al rubio.

-¿Por que siempre obtienes lo mejor?- le dijo señalandole con la vista a cierto punto en su espalda.

Draco, confundido, volteo su cabeza.

Hermione bajaba la escalera lentamente, realmente se veia hermosa y Blaise tenia razon… ¿por que vivia quejandose si a su lado tenia a la mujer mas hermosa que podia existir?

No pudo evitar salir disparado hacia el pie de la escalera y extender su mano a su esposa, antes de que llegara al salon.

Hermione se sorprendio, el rubio parecia haber salido de la nada, pero mas le sorprendia ese gesto de amabilidad, que obviamente lo hacia por que estaban en pesencia de personas que veian su matrimonio como algo real, no solo como un contrato.

Y las apariencias eran algo que debian mantener.

Una suave musica empezo a sonar, ambos se dispusieron a bailar.

Parecia aproposito, no solo que la cancion describia perfectamente la situacion, si no que parecia tambien describir sus sentimientos. Draco no podia evitar sentirse nervioso al tenerla tan cerca. Nunca se habia sentido asi, por nadie, ni por su propia madre… ¿Que era lo que le sucedia¿Por que no podia dejar de soñar con ella, con su escencia¿Por que tenia que ser tan mujer y tan niña a la vez?

No solo lograba llamar su atencion con su cuerpo, si no que muchas veces era su ternura infantil la que lo hacia querer gritarle al mundo que Hermione Granger era su mujer…suya y de nadie mas. El mundo a su alrededor se paralizo, no existia nadie mas que ellos dos y una suave melodia acompañandolos.

Hermione procuraba separar su pecho un poco del de Draco, estaba segura de que si se pegaba a el podria sentir los agitados latidos de su corazon. La mano que el mantenia sobre la piel descubierta de su espalda, habia conseguido estremecerla como nunca nadie lo habia echo, ni siquiera el la primera noche que estubieron juntos.

Realmente no iba por buen camino…realmente comenzaba a sentir algo mas que simpatia por el…y eso le aterraba…el era un mortifago, al servicio de Voldemort, al cual odiaba y rechazaba con todo su ser. Pero no podia ser, el no podia ser tan malvado en realidad. Esa noche, asi como en varias oportunidades, cuando se portaba como una persona de bien lo haria, Hermione sentia que daria todo lo que tenia con tal de sacarlo del pozo donde se hundia.

Lentamente se despego de su mejilla y lo miro a los ojos. No podia creer como aquellos ojos que parecian tan frios como hielo, pudieran irradiar la calidez que sentia en esos momentos… ¿como alguien podia ser asi? Tan calido, humilde, amable por momentos y cambiar radicalmente por la persona mas despreciable sin razon aparente…algo debia esconder…no tenia logica…nada tenia logica…Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Lo que ella no supo que esa sonrisa fue la que termino por desarmar el alma de Draco, aquella sonrisa infantil, pero que a su vez demostro toda la sensualidad que irradiaba esa noche.

No queria que la cancion terminara jamas…no queria separarse de su lado, de su aroma, de la calidez que desprendia su piel. Suavemente apoyo su frente sobre la de ella, no sin antes recibir una especie de rechazo de parte de ella, pero aun asi terminaron cerca, aunque deseaban estarlo aun más…

Todo habia pasado tan rapido, la cancion habia llegado a su fin y Hermione comenzaba a separarse de el. El mundo a su alrededor volvia a cobrar vida, y pudo percibir miles de miradas posadas sobre ellos dos, pocas eran las que les daba gusto verlos juntos.

Sabía bien que el camino que les esperaba no seria sencillo, tendrian muchos baches por cruzar, pero ¡que importaba! Ahora lo sabía realmente. ¡La amaba, y daria su vida por ella!

Quizas si ponia empeño y dejaba a un lado su forma de ser tan pedante y odiosa, quizas asi ella llegaria a quererle algun dia…

-Estas hermosa…- le susurro mientras, sin darse cuenta le tomaba de las manos. Hermione agacho su cabeza ruborizada ante el comentario y el gesto del rubio. - ¿Puedo darte mi regalo ahora?- le pidio levantando su rostro con su mano apoyada sobre su menton. La castaña lo miro, rogando que no pudiera notar su nerviosismo, y asintio. Draco ansiosamente la guio fuera del castillo.

-¿Donde vamos?- le pregunto mientras levantaba su vestido, al mismo tiempo que intentaba no tropezarse con algun arbusto o raiz levantada.

-Espera y veras…no seas ansiosa…- le dijo mientras con su varita alumbraba el oscuro bosque.

-No…no es de ansiosa…es solo que no me gusta venir de noche al bosque…- Draco se detubo de repente y se acerco a ella tan rapidamente que Hermione y cualquiera pensaria que nada bueno tramaba. La castaña retrodecio unos pasos, con tal mala suerte que una raiz se interpuso y ella casi cae hacia atras, de no ser por que Draco la detubo a tiempo y la puso de pie.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- la castaña no contesto…solo lo miraba entre nerviosa y asustada – Hermione…no puedo lastimarte…- ¿Acaso escuchaba bien? Sonaba a un no puedo por que no quiero y…- el contrato no me lo permite – ya le parecia…debia dejar de hacerse ilusiones…- Ven que falta poco…necesito que te pongas esto- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un fino pañuelo blanco de seda.

-No…- respondio la mujer.

-Vamos Hermione…ten…asi no tendras por que desconfiar de mi…soy tu marido…- Dijo entregandole su varita…Hermione suavemente la tomo y la llevo en su mano, mientras Draco le ataba suave, pero firmemente el panueño, dejandola totalmente a oscuras.

Cuidadosamente siguieron caminando unos cuantos metros mas, cuando Draco se detubo. Hermione sintio que su marido la abrazaba por detras, respirando sobre su cuello, mientras que con sus manos desataba lentamente el pañuelo.

Hermione lentamente abrio sus ojos, y tubo que pestañar varias veces hasta enfocar su vista.

Frente a ella se encontraba el lugar más fantastico que habia visto. Era un hermoso jardin, lleno de diversas flores y rosales, pero algo le resultaba familiar. Se acerco lentamente hacia la glorieta que alguna vez habia visto en ruinas, y a su lado habia una fuente, la cual habia visto en la foto de sus padres. Era el jardin donde habia estado antes…el cual parecia que nunca podria recorbrar el brillo que alguna vez tubo.

Y Malfoy lo habia hecho…quizas si le importaba…quizas…nadie haria eso si no estubiera interesado en la otra persona.

-Draco… ¿Como…- le pregunto acercandosele.

-No…no importa eso…- dijo mientras la castaña se avalanzaba a sus brazos y la aferraba fuertemente a el. – Digamos que tengo mis contactos…espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa…-

-Bromeas!? Es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido.- dijo mientras sentia las manos del rubio acariciar sus mejillas suavemente, ambos veian como sus ojos se acercaban mas, dejando de contener esas ganas locas de sentir el aliento del otro.


	20. Oscuridad

-¡Hermione!- se escucho llamar a un tercero. Hermione reconocia la voz, como olvidarla si hasta hacia poco mas de un año su varonil voz era la que la tenia embrujada…Ambos, muy a pesar de su voluntad, se separaron, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo llegaba donde ellos. – Te estaba….buscando – dijo secamente al ver con quien estaba acompañada la castaña - ¿podemos hablar?- Hermione volteo su mirada hacia Draco, y tristemente, sin decirle una palabra, mas que dedicarle una suave sonrisa, se alejo junto con el pelirrojo.

Se sentía tan estupido…como podía haberse creído que ella sentiría algo por el…solo estaba agradecida por haberle arreglado el jardín de sus padres…seguramente si se enteraba que descubrió que le fascinaba ese sitio, solo por que Voldemort le había encomendado seguirla de cerca, lo consideraría un hipócrita.

Por el resto de la noche Hermione parecia haberse olvidado de el, si no estaba con sus amigos, estaba con miembros de la orden, pero pocas veces cruzaban las miradas, ni por la noche cuando todos se fueron, ella simplemente se despidio de el y subio a su habitación. El no quiso hacer nada por retenerla un segundo mas con el, si realmente sentia algo, se quedaria por sus propios medios.

…_Esa semana fue cuando me di cuenta de que draco no queria ser quien era…que habia tocado fondo y no veia una escapatoria posible…a menos no sin ayuda…lo pense mucho, me pregunte miles de veces por que queria hacerlo sabiendo que arriesgaria mi vida, pero aun asi queria ayudarlo…_

Con las manos temblorosas, Draco abrio las canillas del lavabo, dejando una marca roja en estas. ¿Que habia echo? Por mas que el agua casi hubiera quitado las manchas, aun sentia sus manos sucias. No habia sido nadie en especial, o que el conociera, realmente no le importaba, solo lo habia asesinado.

Habia jurado prestar sus servicios de forma incondicional a Voldemort, y asi debia ser, sin negarse y sin cuestionarlo. Cualquiera que se negara su familia y el sufririan las consecuencias. El no queria morir, no queria que Hermione resultara lastimada por su culpa.

Sacudio su cabeza, intentando borrar las imagenes de esa noche de su cabeza. Voldemort le habia ordenado matar a alguien que aparentemente estorbaba sus planes. No habia usado la maldicion asesina, tampoco lo habia matado, solo habia ayudado en gran parte. Parte de el se aferraba a eso, repitiendose que el no lo habia asesinado, solo lo habia golpeado. El golpe final lo habia dado otro mortifago, cansado de esperar que Draco lo eliminara.

Siguio dejando que el agua corriera entre sus manos y ante brazos, lavando cada gota de sangre que habia en ellos. Draco no podia dejar de pensar en su padre, ¿como podria acostumbrarse a esto? Llegar a su casa y dormir junto a su esposa sabiendo que habia asesinado a alguien, sin improtarle si fuera hombre, mujer o niño.

Al ver que tenía sus manos limpias, con su varita comenzo a quitar las manchas de sangre de su ropa. Diablos! No queria convertirse en uno de ellos, sabia que tarde o temprano sus manos serian las que directamente le quitaran la vida a alguien. No queria eso.

Cuando termino de limpiarse guardo la mascara en un bolsillo y guardo la tunica negra en una parte escondida de su armario. Aun sentia sus manos temblar, mas cuadno tomo un vaso que tenia en su escritorio. La habitacion estaba en penumbras, no queria ver la luz, sentia que la oscuridad era donde mejor podia estar en estos momentos.

Draco abrio el cajon de su escritorio y saco una foto. El estaba intentando sonreir, mientras que a su lado una castaña miraba tristemente en otra direccion. El velo y algunos de sus cabellos flotaban magestuasamente al compas de la suave brisa, parecia un angel, y eso solo lo hacia sentirse mas sucio. Daria todo lo que tenia, hasta el ultimo Knut, con tal de que ella nunca tubiera que limpiar sangre de sus manos. Pero era algo remoto, ella jamas mataria a nadie, salvo para defenderse o a quien amaba, y aun asi no la creia capaz.

Tomo de otro cajon un tubo de ensayo donde tenia parte de una pocion paa dormir…no era mucha, pero lo alcanzaria para descansar tranquilamente unas cuantas horas. Suspirando draco se metio en la cama, en parte se alegraba de dormir solo asi esa noche Hermione no sentiria su cuerpo aun temblando.


	21. La traicion I

-Temblaba como una hoja…y paso buen rato en el baño…no lo vi, pero solo podía escuchar el agua correr.- le contó Hermione a los miembros de la orden, que estaban reunidos en la mesa de Grimmauld, a la noche siguiente. La noche anterior Hermione se había quedado dormida en la sala y había escuchado al rubio entrar, en medio de la penumbra, ya que la sala solo estaba iluminada por la chimenea, Hermione pudo ver al joven caminar con ambas manos alejadas de su cuerpo, como si no quisiera mancharse.

No pudo resistirse y sigilosamente lo siguió y se metió a su habitación. Esa noche ella y la orden tuvieron que ir a investigar un lugar donde se creía atacarían los mortifagos, Harry le había dado la capa de invisibilidad a Hermione, en caso que algo sucediera, y se había olvidado de devolvérsela. Por lo cual le dio un buen uso. Deseo no haberlo echo…ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca…no sabia que Draco tuviera una foto de ellos en su habitación…y mucho menos que la mirase con tal embelesamiento…no sabia que pensar…

- No me sorprende – dijo Snape sacándola de sus recuerdos. Snape había sido nombrado mentor de Hermione, el le ayudaría a aprender todas las herramientas que fueran necesarias para defenderse de lo que fuera. – Veras, los nuevos primero aprenden las maldiciones y luego son obligados a ponerlas en uso con alguien…nadie en particular…Draco en el fondo tiene un buen corazón, y el echo de que se sintiera así, como lo viste, lo demuestra.-

Hermione sintió sus pelos ponerse de punta, solo había presenciado el resto de la reunión en silencio. La primera cosa que Snape le había enseñado era pretender. En caso de que fuera necesario, y a espiar sin ser detectada, a conocer cada sonido de su casa.

Esa noche había entendido por que, gracias a ello pudo espiar a Draco sin ser descubierta y muchas noches había sentido la presencia del rubio en su habitación, podía sentir sus fríos ojos observándola, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus ojos. Hermione tenia la sospecha de que Draco no quería verse envuelto en esos asuntos…aunque quizás era lo que ella creía.

Tenia que admitir que no lo odiaba…que había llegado a acostumbrarse a su compañía.

Por las dos semanas siguientes Hermione llevaba siempre consigo un enorme libro verde, donde por fuera se leía en letras doradas "Byron". Draco paso gran parte de su tiempo intentado averiguar que era lo que tanto leía, y por que cada tanto doblaba las paginas. Por mas que se sentaran alejados por las noches, mientras leían, el estaba atento a sus movimientos. Y por Merlín que averiguaría que se traía entre manos…

- Era un libro de Oclumancia, Señor- le dijo Draco mientras hacia una elegante reverencia. Sabia que quizás el echo de que Hermione estuviera leyendo ese libro podría significarlo todo o nada, pero aun así no podía esconder información de Voldemort, tarde o temprano lo descubriría, y si consideraba que era información importante y no se le había sido informado, la persona tendría serios problemas. Así que contarle cada detalle era lo único que pudo hacer.

Draco había esperado a que Hermione se fuera a dormir. Sabia donde guardaba sus libros. Desde aquella vez que Hermione abrió la puerta del escritorio de su padre, Draco podía entrar en ella cuando quisiera, solo que seguía viendo las mismas pilas de pergaminos. Esta vez sobre el escritorio había un libro verde, el mismo que Hermione leía horas antes. Draco comenzó a ojearlo...con anotaciones de alguien mayor, ya que la caligrafía era desprolija, temblorosa, pero su vista se dirigió a los números de las paginas, había dos paginas con el numero 598 y dos con el numero 1458. Repaso su vista por cada una de las hojas y se dio cuenta de que eran dos libros en uno. Uno el cual le servia de portada, y el otro, el que Hermione escondía; un libro de Oclumancia. El significado era obvio; Hermione estaba aprendiendo legeremancia y Oclumancia, hasta quizás alguien estaría enseñándole.

-El problema es – Dijo Voldemort, aparentemente pensando en voz alta – Que no sabemos con que fin lee ese libro, si lo hace para defenderse de ti, o para obtener información. En el primer caso la Orden seria muy capaz de darle clases y con toda razón, y en el segundo es una oportunidad para ellos que no debemos ignorar.- luego de unos momentos que permaneció en silencio volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a Draco - ¿Me eres fiel?- le pregunto.

-Si señor. Le serviré en todo lo que usted requiera que haga – le respondió sin tener otra alternativa.

-Entonces ponte de pie y sígueme.-

-Hermione, ¿puedo hablarte por un momento? – le pregunto Snape antes de que ella se fuera de Grimmauld. – A solas – le pidió viendo que sus amigos se le acercaban. Hermione asintió con su cabeza y luego de disculparse con sus amigos siguió a Snape. Ambos volvieron a entrar a la sala de reuniones – Le recomiendo que la próxima vez sea más cuidadosa con lo que lee…-

-¿Que quiere decirme con eso?- le pregunto confundida.

-Draco descubrió su libro de Oclumencia…por ende tubo que contárselo al señor oscuro – Hermione lo miro sorprendida…su plan había funcionado…- Draco ha sido designado como mi aprendiz…-

-¿Usted le esta enseñando Legeremancia y oclumancia? – Snape asintió con su cabeza. Hermione le había dado la posibilidad a Draco de valerse de una poderosa arma.

-¿Por que no la veo tan preocupada como debería?- le pregunto. Hermione respiro hondo y hablo.

-Sabia que vería el libro…yo misma lo puse allí…vera…creo que Draco no quiere ser quien es, solo que no sabe como, ni puede salir de eso…- dijo frotándose las manos nerviosamente.

-Se da cuenta de las consecuencias – le pregunto en un tono neutral. – Voldemort le ha ordenado a Draco estudiar conmigo… ahora el puede penetrar en su mente… Creo que entonces usted deberá también tomar lecciones conmigo.- Hermione lo miro sin saber que responder…pero aun así no tenia otra alternativa.

-Quizás el solo intente esconder sus pensamientos de mi, pero por otra parte también podría atacar los míos. – dijo mas para si misma que para el

-Se da cuenta de que si traiciona a Voldemort y acude a nosotros jamás se divorciara de el…-

-Lo se…pero esa decisión la puede tomar el…yo solo le doy la oportunidad de cambiar…solo y solo si el realmente lo desea…-

_...Paso un buen tiempo, y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en navidad. Tu padre y yo habíamos avanzado bastante en Oclumancia, pero el aun no se tenia mucha confianza. Quería probarse antes de traicionar a Voldemort, y asegurarse que no se equivocaría._

_Draco no formo parte de ninguna de las tragedias ocurridas, ya que Snape insistía_

_en darle horas extras de Oclumancia y a veces hasta ayudarlo en "tareas de espionaje"._

_La relación entre Draco y yo, para esos momentos era extraña. El se había enamorado de mí, solo que, por miedo a que Voldemort se enterase leyendo sus pensamientos, no podía decirme nada._

_Yo también estaba enamorada, solo que me resistía a admitirlo ni a mi misma, ni a nadie mas hasta que tuviera una razón para creer que tu padre había traicionado a Voldemort. _

_Por lo tanto yo pretendía odiarlo y el pretendía ignorarme. Parecía que llevábamos diez años en vez de meses. A veces esperar el lo peor que te puede pasar. Mas aun después de que Snape me constase que Draco estaba listo y seria capaz de engañar a Voldemort sin que corriera riegos su vida o incluso la mía._

_No podía soportar el tiempo, deseaba tanto que Draco finalmente lo traicionara...para compensar eso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con mis amigos. _

_Pero una noche la orden nos junto de emergencia, un grupo de mortifagos estaban atacando un pequeño pueblo en busca de unos muggles que habían asesinado a un mortifago cuando intento lastimar a unos pequeños, y me entro el pánico de solo pensar que podía llegar a tratarse de Draco…_

Draco miro a su alrededor, mientras una mueca de odio se forjaba en su rostro, no podía creer lo que acaban de hacer, lo que el acababa de hacer. Había entrado a la casa de los muggles con un pequeño grupo de mortifagos pero el daño que habían hecho era aberrante. Aun sentía los gritos y el llanto de los niños, eran muggles, pero al fin y al cabo eran niños… ¿por que lo habian echo?


	22. La traicion II

Hermione y unos cuantos miembros de la Orden habían llegado a la pequeña aldea muggle. Cuanto deseaban no haber visto lo que vieron. No solo habían matado a hombres y mujeres, si no también a niños demasiados pequeños.

Hermione se acerco a un arenero, y sintió que su corazón se oprimía al ver a un niño de no más de cuatro años, con su jardinerito celeste, acostado en la arena como si estuviera durmiendo.

-Hermione…no tenias que haber venido – le dijo Harry apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña. – Sabes que puede estar aquí…- le dijo.

-Si…y por fin podrás librarte de esta estupidez del matrimonio- dijo Ron detrás de ellos. Realmente no le importaba si draco iba a Azkaban por haber matado inocentes o por haber pisado una flor, a Ron solo le interesaba que Hermione se divorciara de el.

Pero dentro de la castaña ocurrían cosas muy diferentes. No podía creer lo que veía, y no quería pensar que draco había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de nadie y menos de niños. Rogaba que no estuviera allí, no quería que fuera a Azkaban, realmente no quería vivir sin el.

En pequeños grupos revisaron casa por casa. Hermione estaba junto a Harry en una de las casas más alejadas de un bosque. El se encontraba revisando la primera planta y el sótano, mientras que Hermione se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Reviso un par de habitaciones hasta que llego a una puerta donde había un sol colado de ella. 'Nuestros bebes' se leía en medio del sol.

Hermione cerró sus ojos tristemente, rogando no ver lo que mas se temía, y abrió la puerta de a poco. La habitación estaba sumida en total silencio y nada se movía, excepto por una enorme figura negra que permanecía junto a la ventana, con la varita en una de sus manos. Y a sus pies el cuerpo de tres criaturas y un hombre, que al juzgar por sus ropas era un mortifago.

-Eres un…"Expeliarmus"- grito Hermione, pero su hechizo fue en vano, no hizo nada al mortifago, simplemente salio rechazado como si este tuviera una especie de campo anti-hechizos – "Desmaius"- grito nuevamente – No… "Sectum…sec…"- balbuceo antes de caer al suelo echa un mar de lagrimas. No existía ningún hechizo para impedir ser atacado, y ella bien sabia que a la única persona que no podía hacer daño era a…

- ¿Por que?- la figura se dio vuelta lentamente y se acerco a ella, mientras que sus pisadas resonaban fuertemente en la cabeza de la castaña.

Se agacho frente a ella y paso su mano suavemente por su mejilla, humedeciéndosela con las lágrimas de la joven. Hermione levanto su rostro, viendo con amargura la mascara blanca que cubría el rostro del mortifago. Sentía su mundo romperse en mil pedazos, pero mas aun cuando vio los grises ojos del hombre que tenia frente a ella.

-Hermione…-murmuro mientras se quitaba la mascara revelándose. Pero Hermione ya lo sabia, lo supo desde el momento en que no pudo atacarlo. La castaña alzo sus manos y las apoyo a ambos lados de la cabeza del rubio y lo miro fijamente intentando leer su mente y descubrir que en realidad el no había hecho ningún mal. Draco por su parte intento con todas sus fuerzas evitar que lo hiciera pero fue inevitable, realmente Hermione controlaba la Legeremancia mucho mejor que el.

**-¡¡¡¡Mami!!!! Mami….-Sollozaba un pequeño frente a ella. El niño estaba acurrucado contra una esquina de la habitación abrazadito a sus piernas.**

**-No te va ayudar tu sucia madre…pero descuida pronto la veras…- dijo una voz gruesa. La voz de Draco. El pequeño levanto su cabeza y con sus enormes ojos le miro alegre.**

**-¿De verdad¿Mi mami me vendrá a buscar?- le pregunto inocentemente, mientras sus enormes ojos brillaban.**

**-No…tu iras con ella – el niño miro al hombre sorprendido, no sin poder ocultar inocente sonrisa, creyendo que pronto estaría junto con su madre – ¡Avada Kedavra!- nada mas, no había nada mas en los ojos de aquel pequeño, solo el vacío.**

**-¡Mike!- gritaban detrás dos niños mas…Hermione no pudo evitar gritarles que se fueran. En vano, pues sabia que solo era el recuerdo de Draco. Dos rayos más salieron de la varita del hombre, dando de lleno en el pecho de los niños que acababan de entrar a la habitación.**

Hermione bruscamente quito sus manos de el. No podía creerlo… ¿como pudo haber pensado que podía cambiar¿COMO PODIA AMARLO¿COMO PODIA AMAR A ALGUIEN QUE HABIA CAUSADO TANTO DOLOR?

-Hermione…no es lo que piensas…deja que—

-¡Hermione!- le llamaba Harry. La castaña giro débilmente su cabeza hacia la puerta.

-El beso del dementor- susurro Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-¿Que?- pregunto sin haber entendido lo que le dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-El beso del dementor… ¡ESO ES LO QUE TE MERECES¿Como pudiste?- grito llorando angustiadamente y golpeando con sus puños el pecho de su marido. Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

-¿Me odias verdad?- pregunto deteniendo los golpes que la castaña descargaba contra el. Hermione se sentía mareada, el no pudo haberlo echo…tenia que haber otra explicación.

-¡HERMIONE!- grito Harry desde el marco de la puerta. - ¿Que es--- Estate quieto!- grito apuntando con su varita al mortifago que se encontraba de espaldas, sosteniendo a la castaña. -¿El hizo todo esto?- le pregunto a Hermione. La castaña miro a su amigo, luego a Draco y agacho su cabeza…no podía traicionar a los suyos, no podía dejar libre a un asesino. Draco soltó a Hermione y lentamente se dio vuelta, dejando a Harry sorprendido, pero en su rostro se formo una sonrisa de triunfo. – Gracias Malfoy…al fin Hermione estará libre de ti!- le dijo golpeando con la realidad al rubio. Había sido atrapado, sus recuerdos lo inculparían…y no la vería nunca más. – Hermione ve por refuerzos…- la castaña pareció salir de si misma.

-No…yo me quedo…tu ve por alguien…- Harry la miro confundido – VE!- le grito mientras apuntaba con su varita a Draco. Harry miro por ultima vez a los dos y salio corriendo en busca de ayuda – Harry tiene razón…el contrato bien lo decía…si te—

-YA SE LO QUE DICE EL MALDITO CONTRATO!- le grito empujándola contra la pared. - ¿Crees que me asusta ir a Azkaban? – susurro cerca de sus labios, mirándola furiosamente. No por que estaba enojado con ella, si no con el mismo, con lo que era, con lo que su vida le exigió ser.

-No se…igual no creo que te quedes mucho tiempo allí… ¿quieres soltarme?- le pidió nerviosamente al sentir la cercanía el rubio. Draco se apoyo aun mas contra ella, rozando sus narices.

-No…al menos déjame tenerte cerca los últimos minutos…- le dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la castaña y comenzaba a besarlo suavemente.

-Dr…Draco…basta…- le pidió entrecortadamente. No podía soportarlo…si seguía así no seria capaz de dejarlo ir…lo necesitaba, lo amaba.

-HERMIONE!- grito Harry. Draco se detuvo y se separo de la castaña. Ambos podían sentir varios pasos subir las escaleras pero aun faltaban escalones hasta que llegaran al segundo piso.

-Vete…- dijo Hermione mirando al suelo. Draco se acerco a ella – Vete…por favor!-

-¿Para que? No tiene sentido…- dijo arrojando su varita al suelo.

-¡¡No!!…no quiero que vallas allí… ¡no quiero divorciarme de ti!- dijo cerrando la puerta con su varita, al sentir la cercanía de Harry y los demás aurores.

-¿Por que?- Draco se acerco a ella y tomo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos. -¿Por que? Hermione…- ambos escuchaban los golpes en la puerta y los gritos de hechizos que lanzaban en vano. Pero no les importaba nada, ni nadie. Eran solo ellos. Solo lo que sentían hace tiempo y deseaban gritarse.

-Vete…ve al castillo…- le pidió empujándolo lejos de ella. Draco tomo su varita y con un sonoro "crack" desapareció.- te amo – murmuro mientras se dejo caer al suelo y extendía su brazo para abrir la puerta. Harry entro rápidamente seguido de dos aurores.

-¿Donde esta?- le pregunto el ojiverde, Hermione alzo su vista, sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

-Harry…aquí esta…- le dijo uno de los aurores señalando al mortifago que estaba muerto desde antes – Seguramente quiso atacar a Hermione…no te preocupes…no pueden castigarla por eso- Harry miro nuevamente a Hermione entre sorprendido y enfadado, recordando que ese hombre ya estaba allí desde antes.

-Bien…saquéenlo de aquí…yo ayudo a Hermione- les dijo mientras se agachaba frente a la castaña. Harry la miraba fijamente mientras esperaba que los demás se fueran, dejándolos solos. –No te voy a preguntar por que lo hiciste – empezó el hombre. Hermione no podía mirarlo…- …por mi parte nadie se va a enterar, solo espero que sepas lo que haces…- le dijo mientras ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse de pie. Si Hermione lo había dejado ir no era por que creía que no había sido culpable, si no por que sabia que se había enamorado de el.

Ya había pasado más de media noche y Hermione aun no llegaba, temía que algo se hubiese sucedido por cubrirlo.

Llevaba más de una hora esperándola en su habitación, sentado donde meses atrás, en la primera noche del matrimonio, estuvo ella.

Debía contarle lo que paso realmente, el jamás mato a nadie, no podría…todo había sido una prueba. Quería probar que había aprendido lo suficiente de Oclummancia como para traicionar a Voldemort. Había aprovechado que uno de los mortios que iba con el había matado a unos inocentes niños, y le había robado y modificado el recuerdo, haciéndolo parecer suyo.

Cuando el señor oscuro llego a la casa y vio la masacre que Draco supuestamente había hecho, lo felicito, no sin antes someterlo a una búsqueda en su propia mente, donde encontró satisfecho el punto de vista del rubio, de lo ocurrido.

En cuanto al otro mortifago había sido castigado hasta la muerte por no haber podido encargarse ni de un estupido muggle. Draco no sintió pena de el. Sabia que lo que le sucedería si mataba a alguien…pero también sabia lo que le sucedería a el si no lo hacia…Todos se habían ido...solo el quedaba en la pequeña ciudad…no por querer ser encontrado, pero su mente viajaba por miles de lugares.

Era libre. Libre de la vida de mortifago…podía traicionar a Voldemort sin ser descubierto.

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Hermione se quedo quieta, bajo el marco de la puerta, al notar la presencia del rubio.

Draco se puso de pie y lentamente se acerco a ella, intentando averiguar que estaría pensando de el. Respiro profundamente mientras se detenía frente a ella.

-Hermione...te juro que todo tiene una explicación…- susurro mientras sentía sus manos temblar.

-¿Por que te interesa explicarme que pasó?- le pregunto quitándose la capa que llevaba puesta y la dejo sobre su cama.

-Hermione yo...- dudo sin saber como decirle lo que quería decir…- lo hice para protegerte…yo no los mate…robe ese recuerdo del otro mortifago – dijo mientras el rostro de la castaña se ilumino – y Voldemort lo mato al ver que supuestamente yo hice todo el trabajo…no quería que te lastimasen…-

-¿A mi¿Por que habrían de hacerlo?-

-No se...solo…tuve miedo de que te lastimaran por mi culpa...no quiero que eso suceda, haría lo que sea antes de dejar que te lastimen. Eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Cuando estas cerca mío siento que puedo ser mejor, quiero ser mejor. Hermione, yo...yo te amo...-

Hermione no quería oír nada, Draco entreabrió sus labios, obviamente para seguir hablando, pero los labios de la castaña se lo impidieron. Se aferraba a el temiendo que si dejaba de besarlo se iría lejos de ella.

Lo amaba demasiado. No podía estar lejos de el, no le importaba nada, prefería seguir besándolo, entregándose completamente a el, haciendo lo que deseaba desde hace tiempo; perderse en sus brazos.

-Hermione…para…por…por favor- le pidió alejándola de el, lo suficiente como para poder hablarle – no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…-

-Draco, yo también te amo…hace tiempo que lo hago. Que estudies oclumancia fue un plan mío, en realidad no podía aprender nada solo leyendo un libro…quería que Voldemort creyese eso…para darte la oportunidad de…-

-¿Cambiar?- siguió el rubio, Hermione agito su cabeza asintiendo. ¡No podía creerlo! Draco miraba a su esposa boquiabierto. Hermione había conseguido engañar al mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos, y le había dado un arma para traicionarlo y no morir en el intento – Pero yo no merecía que hicieras algo así por mi…- dijo, pero la castaña le interrumpió con un beso, que con cada minuto se fue tornando mas profundo, hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

…_Días más tarde me enteraría que esa noche, mi anillo, más bien, la piedra negra en la parte posterior, se había tornado a un color verde esmeralda…_


	23. Descubierto

Hermione suspiro. Estaba harta de las mismas discusiones. Por un lado Ron planteaba la mejor manera de atrapar a Draco, Harry encontrar el horocrux restante, mientras que Snape discutía con los miembros mas viejos de la orden sobre que hacer con ella y con Draco, ya que este ultimo, se había enterado, que a espaldas suyas, Voldemort de alguna forma sospechaba que ambos comenzaban a llevarse bien.

Harry había sido designado jefe de la Orden, desde que Dumbledore había muerto, nadie se había echo cargo de la misma, hacia días nomás que el ex-director le había pedido a Harry que tome el mando de la Orden del Fenix, la cual obviamente acepto.

Hermione no supo por que ahora Harry y snape estaban discutiendo, siempre lo hacían, pero esta vez lo dejaban que nadie más interrumpiera.

-¿que le da tanta seguridad, señor Potter? Si se equivoca pone en riesgo a toda la orden.- Dijo Snape inclinándose levemente sobre la mesa redonda, que estaba en el comedor de la mansión de los Black.

-Tenemos que hacer lo que sea necesario; en estas condiciones nada es seguro - comenzó el ojiverde – La primera de las razones por que creo que Hermione y Draco deben ir a su castillo es por que Voldemort esta dudando de el. Ellos en su castillo estarán a salvo. Y segundo por que creo que será lo mejor, dada la condición de Hermione...- la segunda mitad del nombre de la chica lo pronuncio en un leve susurro, realmente no tendría que haber dicho eso…

-¿Que condición, Harry?- pregunto la castaña apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Bueno...tú sabes...OH...no...Creo que no lo sabes aun – respondió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer. Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, Ron miraba a sus amigos rápidamente, intentando averiguar que era a lo que Harry se refería.

Hermione abrió su boca para contestarle, pero antes echo una mirada a la palma de su mano, mejor dicho al punto negro que siempre veía en el anillo. Pero no era negro, ni verde, como muchas veces estuvo, esta vez había dos puntitos; uno rosa y el otro celeste.

-OH…ya se a que te refieres – dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosado. 'dos puntos, uno rosa y uno celeste, eso significa que son gemelos, un niño y una niña… ¡estoy embarazada!...Merlín! cuando Dra…' – Harry… ¿Como diablos lo supiste antes que yo?-

-¿Saber que?- interrumpo el pelirrojo cansado de que sus amigos hablaran una especie de código que ni el ni nadie entendía. Pero ninguno de los dos le contesto.

-este...- dijo Harry – Hermione, yo no te pregunto como paso si tu no me preguntas como lo se….- dijo recordando como se había enterado del embarazo de su amiga.

Flash Back

Harry y Malfoy estaban sentados en la mesa, frente al cuadro de Dumbledore. Draco había ido a pedirle su ayuda, y a jurar lealtad a la orden...realmente sonaba sincero, además de tener una expresión en su rostro que Harry nunca creyó ver.

-Realmente esperaba esto – dijo Dumbledore minutos después de que Draco se fuera.

-¿Que era lo que se esperaba?- le pregunto el ojiverde alzando un poco el tono de su voz, realmente no confiaba en Malfoy, y por otra parte estaba enojado con Hermione, si bien le había prometido no decirle nada a nadie, no podría ocultarle por mucho tiempo a su mejor amigo sobre los sentimientos de la castaña. El juro que la iba a esperar, no le importaba si eso le tomase toda la vida, no podía amar a otra.

-Necesitaba que Draco hablara conmigo antes de volver a su hogar. Ahora pueden irse.- dijo el retrato del profesor.

-¿Como puede confiar en el?- protesto Harry.

-Harry, no hay garantía de que el joven Malfoy realmente hayan cambiado sus intenciones…nunca estaremos seguros de ello –

¿Entonces?- grito el ojiverde.

-Hay solo una forma de comprobar que no miente, y esa es saber si realmente siente algo por Hermione, y si ella siente algo por el…- Harry se cruzo de brazos apretándose contra el respaldo del asiento, recordando aquella noche en la cual Hermione había dejado a Malfoy escapar. -¿Sucede algo Harry?-

-Prometí no hablar de ello, pero digamos que suceden muchas cosas…-

- Por lo menos se que en algo no miente...- dijo el profesor – Realmente quiere a hermione...y por lo que se ella también – Harry alzo su vista sorprendido, el no había dicho nada a nadie.

-¿Que¿Como? – pregunto el ojiverde, sin saber como formular la pregunta. Podía imaginarse a Hermione enamorada de el, es mas eso le había demostrado ella misma, pero de ahí a que el sintiera algo por ella…realmente no le cerraba la situación. Pero aun así no podía entender como Hermione había llegado a enamorarse de el...ni el de ella.

-Creo que si echas una mirada al contrato matrimonial disiparemos las dudas - Harry busco en el escritorio de la otra esquina el pergamino, pero cuando Harry lo abrió había varias secciones que parecían haberse borrado.

-¿Por que hay partes que están borradas?- pregunto el ojiverde.

-Por que es así...- dijo Dumbledore lentamente – Veras Harry, el padre de Hermione no solo puso hechizos regulares al contrato, también se aseguro de darles la posibilidad de vivir su matrimonio a su manera, si realmente desean estar juntos, no será por medio de un contrato...creo que no les será mas necesario, si varias partes del contrato se están borrando, es por que no solo cumplen con los establecido en el mismo, si no que realmente se aman. No creo se borre en poco tiempo, aun hay partes que no se han llevado a cabo…-

-He...Profesor...- interrumpió el ojiverde - ¿De que trataba la sección 12?- pregunto.

-Si mal no recuerdo es la de los herederos…- dijo intentando recordar - ¿por que no la lees?-

-Por que se esta borrando- dijo mirando sorprendido al profesor.

Fin Flash Back

-¿Como paso que?- grito Ron desde la otra punta de la mesa.

-Ron...- empezó Hermione…pero el pelirrojo, quien parecía estar atando cabos le interrumpió.

-Esperen…tu estado…ese anillo… ¿Estas….Estas…- balbuceo casi sin poder pronunciar la palabra. Hermione miro tristemente al joven y asintió sin poder mirarle a los ojos - ¿VAS A TENER UN HIJO CON EL? Se suponía que tenían un plazo de tres años… ¿como…como? – Harry se acerco a su amigo y apoyo una mano en su hombro, invitándolo a tomar asiento. -…valla felicidades – ironizo.

-En realidad dos…Ron…al parecer son gemelos…- dijo Hermione. Snape, quien estaba frente a la castaña lanzo una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno…se ve que su marido no pierde el tiempo…- dijo el mago, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Hermione. Ron, quien permanecía sentado con sus manos cerradas fuertemente al apoyabrazos del asiento, se levanto y salio disparado de la sala.

-Déjalo querida…necesita estar solo – le dijo la señora Weasley, al ver que la castaña planeaba seguirlo.

-Bien…volviendo al tema – interrumpió Harry – Cuando nazcan los bebes, deberemos asegurarnos de tenerlos siempre bajos custodia, así Voldemort no llega a ellos y te obliga a hacer algo que no quieras…si no esperamos…tiene que ser pronto, antes de que te estorbe el vientre, como para moverte con facilidad – Esto realmente cambiaba y complicaba las cosas, realmente no le preocupaba su propia vida, ahora era la de sus hijos la que corrían peligro…aun así sentía ganas de salir corriendo a contárselo a Draco…los pequeños serian hermosos…sabia que así seria.

- Bien...quedamos así...Hermione intenta arreglar todo lo que puedas aquí, para mas adelante no tener que salir de tus terrenos… ¿has encontrado algo aun?- le pregunto Dumbledore mostrando su frente en el retrato.

-Aun nada...digamos que no he tenido tiempo...- dijo disculpándose.

-Claro...pero para engendrar hijos tiene todo el tiempo del mundo…- Ironizo Snape.

-Apreciaría que no metiera su nariz en mis asuntos personales…no es mi profesor…no es nada mas que un miembro de la orden…no tiene derecho a meterse en lo que no le incumbe!- respondió Hermione furiosa, realmente se estaba pasando…no solo había logrado enfadar aun mas a Ron, si no que estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Tranquilos...- intercedió Remus – Hermione, con todo respeto...creo que no deberías volver a tu castillo…de seguro esta siendo vigilado…por mas seguro que sea, siempre existe la posibilidad de…-

-Pero voy a estar con Draco...- dijo sin entender bien el punto de Lupin.

-Lo se...pero a Voldemort no le importaría acabar con los dos si lo considerara necesaria, así eso arruine su oportunidad de saber como ser derrotado, y evitarlo.- Todos en la sala permanecieron en silencio, pensando en lo que Remus acababa de decirles.

-Quizás, pero ¿Donde irían?- pregunto Harry.

-Bien...creo q en la casa de cualquiera de ustedes corro el mismo peligro que en la mía…solo me queda un lugar…- respondió pensando en aquella persona, que de seguro no tendría problema en dejarles estar en su casa.

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de su castillo, esperando a que Draco llegase del trabajo en el ministerio, pensando como darle ambas noticias y buscando la forma de que justificase a los Mortifagos su cambio temporal de domicilio.

Había pasado gran parte de la tarde sentada frente a la chimenea, apoyando sus manos sobre su vientre¡Aun no podía creer que estaba embarazada¿Que diría Draco cuando lo supiera?...pero una y otra vez una nueva preocupación surgía de entre sus felices pensamientos; Si Voldemort se enteraba se pondría muy furioso, demasiado. Y le tenia miedo, miedo a que lastimara lo único bueno que le traía alegría en estas épocas, lo mejor que pudo haberles sucedido.

Miraba a su alrededor e imaginaba a dos pequeños, un niño con sus cabellos rubios y lacios, como los de su padre, corriendo de un lado al otro, rogándole a Draco que le enseñase a jugar Quidditch. Por otro lado, imaginaba frente a ella a una niña de rizos rubios, sentada leyendo animosamente un enorme libro.

Y poco a poco sumida en sus pensamientos se quedo dormida.

Antes de salir de su trabajo, Draco había sentido como la marca en su brazo, cada vez le ardía más. El señor Oscuro les llamaba.

Intentando no ser percibido por nadie, desapareció, trasladándose al rendil, donde generalmente se reunian.

Draco se vio rodeado por varios de sus pares, todos expectantes ante el llamado de su señor. Sabían que algo había o debía suceder, con lo cual Draco sabia que podía correr peligro allí, pero no podía no acudir a su llamado, seria dejarle en claro que había desatado. Y como era sabido, el servicio a Voldemort era de por vida, o le sirves a el, o mueres. Y quizás si solo fuera la muerte no le hubiese importado tanto, pero ya no se preocupaba por el solo, no podía dar un paso en falso, pues sabia que indefectiblemente Hermione caería con el.

-¡Crucio! - escucho un grito sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Draco miro a su derecha, donde un mortifago era torturado por Voldemort. El idiota no había echo la voluntad de su señor. Luego de sostener el conjuro durante varios escalofriantes minutos, donde solo se sentían los lastimeros gritos del hombre, Voldemort se alejo.

-Saben…que no me gusta que me decepcionen…creo que he aguantado suficiente de muchos de ustedes…pero no mas, no mis fieles seguidores, mi paciencia tiene un limite - dijo en un susurro, silbando cada palabra a través de sus casi existentes labios.

-¡Malfoy!- grito repentinamente, congelando la sangre de Draco.

-Si, mi señor - contesto una alta figura, haciendo una reverencia a su señor.

-Tu, no…tu hijo- Draco respiro profundamente y se quito la mascara, revelando su pálido semblante. Voldemort se acerco lentamente a el.

-Señor- pronuncio el rubio mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-Tengo entendido que llevas varios meses viviendo en el castillo del viejo Byron…-

-Así es, mi señor-

-Bien… ¿Que es lo que tienes para contarme?-

-Bueno…nada que pueda servir a nuestros fines…el castillo parece no tener ningún secreto- Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos mientras le miraba fijamente.

-¿Así¿Crees saber que es lo que puede o no servir a nuestros fines…a mis fines?-

-Señor…en el castillo no hay mas cosas qu--

-¡¿Como es posible que aun no hayas averiguado nada?!- espeto furiosamente Voldemort, mientras miraba a Draco esperando una respuesta.

-Aun no pude, entre varias veces al ala donde el viejo Byron tiene sus escritos, pero están todos en blanco, ni Hermione ha encontrado otros- dijo con tono despreocupado.

-¿Hermione?- se pregunto en vos baja el señor oscuro - Creo que ese es el problema…- Draco trago en seco, al sentir la penetrante mirada de Voldemort, en sus ojos denotaba ira, y sabia que nada bueno vendría de ello - ¡No me gustaría enterarme que es ella la causa por la cual aun no sabes nada Malfoy!-

-¿Señor? Disculpe pero no creo entenderle-

-¿No? Veamos si puedo ayudarte a entender…- Dijo sacando la varita de su túnica.


	24. Un lugar para escondernos

Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos. Tenia un terrible dolor de espalda, se desperezo con un sonoro bostezo, mientras se incorporaba en el sillón. ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Miro a su alrededor aun adormilada, el fuego de la chimenea se había consumido por completo, saliendo de las brasas un pequeño hilo de humo negro. Miro a su alrededor, la ventana cercana a la puerta le dejo ver que era de día. "¡Merlín! Si que tenia sueño…"

Y de pronto recordó por que se había quedado dormida en el sillón; se había quedando esperando a Draco. ¿Por que no le había despertado cuando llego? Se puso de pie y dio unas vueltas por la planta inferior del castillo, pero no había señales de la presencia de su esposo, por lo cual decidió que si había llegado tarde por la noche, probablemente se habría ido directamente a la habitación y aun seguiría durmiendo.

Subió las enormes escaleras de mármol hasta llegar al pasillo que comunicaba el baño y las habitaciones. Primero reviso la de ella, donde usualmente dormían juntos, pero allí no estaba, y se preocupo aun mas al descubrir que tampoco estaba en su propia habitación.

-¡Merlín¿Draco donde estas?- se preguntaba desesperada, algo tubo que haberle sucedido…

-No Harry…me quede dormida esperándolo, pero no llego, lo busque por todas partes- sollozaba en el hombro de su mejor amigo, les había llamado al poco tiempo de darse cuenta de que lo mas probable era que a Draco le había sucedido algo terrible, y necesitaba ayuda.

-Me han dicho que del ministerio se ha ido temprano, pero dejo sus cosas, aparentemente planeaba volver pronto…- comento Harry.

-Bueno a lo mejor Voldemort le mato y por fin eres libre…- comento el pelirrojo sin medir el daño que sus palabras podían causarle - no pongas esa cara...simplemente es lo que pienso y deseo- Hermione se acerco a el, furiosa.

-Entonces intenta no hablar mas conmigo, por que no me interesa saber que es lo que piensas y menos lo que deseas…- le dijo arrastrando las palabras, dolida por lo que acababa de decirle - Draco va a volver…lo se.- murmuro tristemente, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su aun imperceptible vientre.

-Hermione, será mejor que--había empezado Harry, pero se detuvo al ver una tenue nube gris que se forma en el centro de la sala. Tan rápido como había aparecido se había esfumado, dejando a un hombre encapuchado que no parecía poder mantenerse en pie.

Casi podía mantenerse en pie, ni supo como había sido capaz de aparecerse en su castillo

-Bien cariño…no te preocupes…estará bien - decía suavemente la señora Weasley, mientras daba una última mirada a Draco.

El día anterior había desaparecido y aparecido de la nada, solo que su estado era indescriptible. No solo le habían golpeado fuertemente, si no que también habían usado la maldición _Cruciatus_ en el. Hermione no podía dejar de sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al pensar en cuanto habría sufrido, mas aun cuando entre sueños, Draco seguía sacudiéndose como si aun le estuvieran torturando

- Quédate tranquila…cuando a alguien le torturan demasiado, aun desmayado su cuerpo sigue…como si - dijo la mujer al ver la expresión de miedo en la joven.

-¡¿Aun las sufre?!- pregunto Hermione asustada, no quería pensar en el hecho de que su marido aun seguía sufriendo las torturas, sin que alguien se las estuviere infligiendo.

-No…es una especie de secuela, que queda en su sistema nervioso…pero ya se pasara- dijo Molly mientras salía de la habitación. Hermione apoyo su espalda contra el marco de la puerta y apoyo sus manos sobre su rostro, haciendo una pequeña presión sobre sus lagrimales, en un vano intento de no llorar. Le desesperaba no saber que era lo que había sucedido¿por que le habían atacado de esa forma?

Luego de un buen rato, en el cual Hermione no había dejado de llorar y abrazarse a si misma asustada, se acerco al borde de la cama donde descansaba el cuerpo de Draco. La castaña suavemente se recostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y pasando un brazo por sobre su pecho. Le consolaba saber que respiraba y que su corazón aun latía, aunque de a momentos sus latidos aumentaban vertiginosamente.

Estaba quedándose dormida, cuando sintió el cuerpo del rubio revolverse bajo su abrazo. Hermione abrió los ojos y su corazón pego un vuelco al ver los ojos grises del joven mirándola fijamente.

-Draco…- murmuro la castaña sonriéndole. Había despertado, estaba empezando a temerse que nunca lo haría. Pero el no le devolvió la sonrisa, aun la mirada fijamente, sin pestañear, su rostro estaba tenso y sus labios fuertemente pegados unos a otros, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no decir algo que no quería. -¿Que sucede¿Que te sucedió?- inquirió asustada al sentir el peso de su fría mirada. Violentamente, Draco se puso de pie, saliendo por el otro lado de la cama y dándole la vuelta se debuto frente a Hermione, mientras la miraba confundido. Hermione abrió lentamente su boca para volver a preguntarle que era lo que sucedía, por q se comportaba así, pero el hablo antes.

-¿Estoy vivo?- Hermione abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la pregunta, y lentamente sacudió su cabeza, asintiéndole. - ¿Y tú?-

-Si…Draco… ¿Que-- alcanzo a decir antes de que Draco le interrumpiera dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a las piernas de la castaña. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos. Ella mirándolo aterrada, sin atreverse a pensar que era lo que sucedía en la mente de su marido, y el abrazándose de forma desesperada a su regazo, mientras cada tanto dejaba escapar de sus labios un quejido lastimero, hasta que lentamente alzo su vista, buscando los ojos miel de Hermione.

-¿Están bien? - pregunto en un susurro, mientras sus ojos brillaban tristemente, llenos de lagrimas aun no derramadas.

-Si…Yo estoy bien, Harry, Ginny, Mo--

-No ellos…tu…y…el bebe- Hermione se había quedado helada. ¿Como era posible que lo supiera?

-¿Como--

-Unos mortifagos te vieron paseando por el jardín…mientras…- Hermione se llevo una mano a su boca, callando un grito de horror. Había sido tan descuidada, si sabía que lo más probable era que estuvieran bajo la mira de cientos de mortifagos…¿Como había sido tan descuidada? La tarde anterior, mientras esperaba que Draco apareciera, Harry le había pedido que saliera a tomar un poco de aire, que le haría bien. Salía sola y tranquila, por que sabia que los mortifagos no le atacarían, pero eso no le aseguraba que ellos vieran cada uno de sus movimientos y no le contasen a Lord Voldemort. Y ella se había olvidado por completo de ese pequeño, pero importantísimo detalle, había caminado en círculos en torno al jardín que Draco había reconstruido meses atrás, y ahora recordaba en mas de una ocasión llevarse sus manos a su vientre, acariciándolo dulcemente y sonriendo. Y el peor de sus descuidos fue pensar en voz alta…¡¿por que era tan estupida!? - ellos te escucharon decir "Dra…Draco vuelve por nosotros"…los escuche mientras Voldemort…- decía entrecortadamente mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a la blusa de Hermione.

-Lo siento…Draco…soy una imbecil…-

-No, no lo eres…soy yo…debí nunca debí haberte expuesto de esta manera…debí haber roto mi varita antes de casarnos…nada de esto estaría sucediendo…-

-¡Draco! Yo no me arrepiento de nada, cada lagrima, cada sufrimiento han valido y valen la pena…si es por defender nuestras vidas…y lo que sentimos…soy muy feliz a tu lado…soy feliz al saber el maravilloso padre que tendrán mis hijos-

- Yo tampoco me arrepiento, Herms…pero tengo miedo de que algo malo les suceda…por lo pronto acá no podemos quedarnos-

-Lo se…hace días hice arreglos para irnos de aquí…tu…yo y los bebes.- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras le mirada dulcemente, esperando la reacción de Draco.

-¿Que¿Be…bes?- murmuro conmocionado.

-Si…escuchaste bien…bebes…estoy embarazada de gemelos…-

-¿Gemelos?-

-Un niño…y una niña…- Draco se sentó en el suelo, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con una mano, mientras que la otra la mantenía sobre su frente sorprendido por la noticia. - Bien…mejor te vuelve a acostar…muchas noticias para un día…mas después de…-

-Merlín! Un niño…y una niña---murmuro mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba al lado de Hermione. - ¡Eres maravillosa! - dijo en un grito de jubilo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente a el. - Te amo tanto Hermione…OH! Merlín! Si mi madre lo supiera…- Hermione rompió el abrazo aterrada ante la idea de que Narcisa Malfoy descubriera que no solo estaba embarazada si no que de gemelos…no quería que Voldemort lo supiera, no quería pensar en las cosas que seria capaz de hacerles si lo sabia. - Tranquila…no le diré nada…tiene suficiente información al saber que estas embarazada…no quiero que sepan que son gemelos…no…tenemos que irnos de aquí…lo antes posible.-

-Ya te lo he dicho…esta todo arreglado…hoy por la noche, nos vamos de aquí…solo necesito tiempo para juntar los escritos de mi padre.- comento mientras se acercaba al marco de la puerta. Draco le sonrió.

-Hermione…- le llamo al ver que la puerta de la habitación comenzaba a cerrarse. La castaña la abrió y asomo su cabeza por ella - No me dijiste donde vamos a ir…- la joven se mordió el labio inferior, en una extraña mueca, que parecía una sonrisa y a la vez preocupación.

-Emmmm….a….Bulgaria…- dijo escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

-Hermione…exactamente a que parte de Bulgaria…¿A lo de quien estamos yendo?- El rubio miraba expectante la puerta, y sin asomar su rostro Hermione dijo rápidamente donde se hospedarían y cerro la puerta sin darle tiempo a replicar.

Draco sintió como si una bestia luchara por salir de su pecho y hacer añicos cada rincón de la casa. No quería ir ahí…aunque sabia que era lo mejor. Pero sentía retorcerse de celos al pensar en ir allí. Ron no representaba un obstáculo para el…pero aquel otro si…aun resonaba en su cabeza la respuesta de Hermione.

**" A lo de Víctor"**


	25. Victor

Hermione desapareció rápidamente de su habitación, luego de haberle dicho a Draco que irían a la casa de Víctor en Bulgaria. Se mantuvo unos minutos parada en silencio del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando un concierto de insultos hacia ella y hacia cierto Neandertal, como le llamaba Draco en esos momentos a Víctor. Un hombre primitivo, bruto, salvaje, con los rasgos de un hombre de las cavernas, y con el cerebro aun más pequeño que el de un mosquito.

La castaña mantuvo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le escuchaba al rubio refunfuñar y maldecir la situación en la que estaba. En esos momentos no le molestaba que estuviese insultándole a ella o a su amigo, sonreía por que estaba celoso, completamente envenenado por los celos, y eso le gustaba. Sabia que no se pondría así si no fuera por que realmente le quería y le importaba.

Decidió bajar a la sala, donde estaban esperándoles sus amigos, aun tenían varias cosas por arreglar antes de partir hacia Bulgaria. Como el hecho de que hacer con el señor Andrew, que si bien no le había visto hacia semanas, era la única persona que podría encargarse de los asuntos del castillo y de sus bienes mientras ellos estuviesen fuera.

Llego al último escalón de la enorme escalera que daba a la sala y se quedo allí petrificada. Desde la planta superior se escucho un grito, seguido de el ruido de algún vidrio estallando. Bien, que estuviera celoso era una cosa, pero destrozar su casa, era algo que no iba a tolerarle. Pero nuevamente reino el silencio, quizás era mejor que descargase solo antes que con ella presente. Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos, esperando que ella fuese a ver si todo estaba en orden, pero la castaña directamente ignoro la rabieta de su marido y se sentó en los sillones.

- Se entero¿Verdad?- le pregunto Ginny con una media sonrisa. La castaña asintió con su cabeza y llevo los dedos índices a su sien, ejerciendo sobre estas una leve presión. - ¿Cuando se Irán?-

-Lo más pronto posible Ginn…cuanto antes se tranquilice y se recupere Draco, mejor…mas rápido nos iremos.- ni bien termino de responderle a su amiga, se escucho otro estruendo proveniente de la primera planta, esta vez había sido la puerta, y al escuchar unas fuertes pisadas, Hermione dedujo que Draco se había levantado.

Efectivamente, el rubio bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente, con la vista fija en ella. Estaba descalzo y solo vestía el pantalón verde de su pijama y una bata negra de seda que llevaba abierta, dejando su torso desnudo a la vista de todos. Aunque Hermione también tenia la mirada fija en su marido, no se le escapo la mirada insinuante de la pelirroja.

Ni bien llego a la sala, Draco se dirigió apresuradamente hacia donde estaba sentada Hermione y apoyo sus manos sobre el respaldo del sofá, acorralándola a la castaña y haciéndole hundir su espalda en el sillón. Sus ojos brillaban de furia. No quería ir allí. No quería exponerse a perderla.

-Escúchame bien…conozco otros lugares para ir-

-No, Draco…iremos a lo de Víctor, el ya esta preparando todo para cuando lleguemos-

-¿Preparando todo?- dijo burlonamente, poniendo voz melosa. - ¡Dile que no prepare nada por que no vamos a ir!-

-Si iremos…¡así tenga que drogarte iremos!-

-¿Dro….que?- pregunto confundido.

-Hechizarte.-

-Ha…claro…me imaginaba…con tal de ver al neandertal…-

-Draco, por Merlín…estas armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua...solo vamos allá por que es el ultimo lugar donde se les ocurriría buscarnos…y por que puede protegernos-

-¿Acaso yo no puedo?-

-Draco…no es eso…es que no puedes levantar sospechas con Voldemort…y--

-Ve sabiendo, querida esposa mía…que la próxima vez que me cruce con un mortifago, será la ultima mía o del que sea.- dijo dejándola boquiabierta a la castaña, sin entender a que se refería - Voldemort no solo sabe que estas embarazada, si no que yo estoy…- pero se cayo al ver que estaba en frente de Potter y los hermanos Weasley.

-¿Estas…- dijo la castaña animándole a seguir.

-Ya lo sabes…ese no es el punto…lo que importa ahora es que me quieren matar….y a ti también, Voldemort no va a esperar mas a ver si descubres como es que Potter le podrá vencer-

-Por eso mismo tenemos que irnos…a Bulgaria- Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo, sabia que Hermione tenia razón. Tenían que irse de allí, y si era lejos mejor y más aun si era a la casa de algún conocido, que podría protegerles más que si fuera cualquier otra persona. Pero Víctor le tenía un extraño aprecio a su mujer…y eso era lo que no le gustaba.

-Bien…- dijo finalmente aceptando la derrota - ¡pero tu duermes conmigo!- dijo, aunque para el y para todos había sonado como una orden, a la castaña mas bien se le pareció mas a una suplica, a que no le dejara solo un instante, temiendo perderla. Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y asintió. Derrotado el rubio se aparto de ella y entrecerró sus ojos mirando a sus amigos. Había quedado como un completo idiota, celoso de su pareja. No se lo podía creer. Paso la mano por su rubia y despeinada cabellera, intentando acomodarla un poco y se giro sobre si mismo, desapareciendo por las puertas de la cocina.

-¿Acaba de suceder lo que yo acabo de ver?- rió Harry.

-¡Merlín! Esta completa y perdidamente enamorado- comento la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, la cual recibió el gesto con una sonrisa y un levo rubor resulciendo en sus mejillas. Ambas sin notar que en otro de los sofás un pelirrojo les miraba enfadado, en un vano intento de esconder la envidia y el dolor que le había producido aquella escena. No solo habían notado que el estaba enamorado de ella, si no que Hermione también lo estaba. Y le dolía saber que realmente la había perdido para siempre.

_Y dos días después, cuando Draco estuvo completamente recuperado partimos rumbo a Bulgaria. Tuvimos que tomar un avión, ya que si utilizábamos la red Flu o nos desaparecíamos, quizás ellos lo notaran. Harry creía firmemente que Voldemort tenia infiltrados en el ministerio de magia, y ya que ellos controlan todas las redes de comunicación, no tuvimos otro remedio. Volviendo al tema del avión, sorprendentemente Draco se vio interesado con el mismo, le sorprendía que un objeto de tal tamaño pudiera surcar los cielos sin caerse. Su rostro de asombro me recordaba a l de los niños mas pequeños cuando son llevados a Hogwarts por el lago en su primer día; el asombro desbordaba de sus rostros, así como del de Draco. Mucho no hablamos en el trayecto, al aun seguía "ofendido" con mi idea de ir a lo de Víctor…si tan solo me hubiese dado la oportunidad de explicarle por que no debía estar celoso de el, no hubiera montado tal papelón como el día que llegamos…_

-Bien…entramos y saludamos…nada de abracitos ni besitos…eres mi esposa…así que yo le saludare por ti- Comento tranquilamente el rubio mientras subían los escalones que daban a la puerta de la casa de Víctor. La castaña se paro en seco y le miro boquiabierta.

-Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?-

-No…- dijo resoplando como si lo que le había dicho fuera la cosa mas obvia y natural en este mundo. Quizás en el mágico, pero no en el cual Hermione había vivido por once largos años… ¿Que el saludara a su amigo por ella? En sus sueños…

Hermione toco a la puerta tres veces, del otro lado se escucharon varios movimientos, seguidos de algunas maldiciones y un hombre semidesnudo abriendo la puerta. Pero Hermione no pudo ver mas, ni casi de quien se trataba ya que el rubio le tapaba la visión con su mano.

-Eeerrrr yo lo siento…es que crrei que llegarrian mas tarrde- se disculpo Víctor, mientras les hacia un ademán con la mano para que entrasen. Hermione contó hasta diez, mientras era empujada dentro de la casa, con los ojos aun cubiertos. -¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el hombre al ver la cara de disgusto de Draco.

-No--- había comenzado Hermione, pero el rubio decidió no aguantar l oque tenia por decir…

-Si…sucede que estas completamente desnudo---

-Con los pantalones del pijama- dijo Hermione, haciendo que Draco apoyase su otra mano sobre la que cubría los ojos de la castaña, mientras víctor les observaba divertido ante la escena de celos que montaba el rubio.

-Desnudo, casi desnudo para el caso es lo mismo…ten un poco mas de respeto Krum…mas con una mujer embarazada…que modales---

-¿Estas embarrazada?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que arrancaba a la chica de los brazos de Draco para abrazarla y dar vueltas con ella. Draco contuvo la respiración y cerro sus puños fuertemente preparándose para asesinar - si era necesario - con sus propias manos al neandertal.

Hermione se separo de el apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del Búlgaro - a lo cual le sumo unos grados mas de furia a Draco, que parecía estar a punto de ebullición - y le sonrió.

-Si…serán gemelos…- dijo alegremente la castaña.

-¿Gemelos¡Como Kate y Sussan!- Draco miraba perplejo al hombre, y luego lanzo una mirada a su alrededor, la sala de la casa de Krum estaba llena de juguetes de niños por todos lados, y de la nada una mujer, un poco mas mayor que ellos, se apareció con una niña en brazos. - Errrmine tu lo sabias, perrro veo que …- se detuvo pensando obviamente sin saber como dirigirse a Draco.

-Oh…si, no los presente, Víctor, el es Draco, mi marido- dijo apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, a modo de presentarle -Y ella, Draco, es la esposa de Víctor…se casaron hace dos años- dijo mientras saludaba a la mujer. Draco miraba la escena perplejo, aun no saliendo de su asombro de que Krum tuviese su propia familia. Y sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba ante la patética escena de celos - y eso que no fue la única - le había montado sin sentido alguno.

Definitivamente el amor enferma. Pensó mientras estrechaba la mano del búlgaro con una fingida sonrisa. Por muchos hijos que tuviera, no le gustaba estar allí.


	26. Quizas fue mi culpa

…_Los días parecían pasarse lentamente, pero cuando me sentaba a reflexionar sobre los últimos meses en mi vida, no podía creer lo rápido que había transcurrido el tiempo. Pasaba largas horas junto a Draco, acostada sobre la cama, mirando hacia la nada, mientras el se dedicaba a jugar con los niños que aun estaban dentro mío. El inicial enojo contra Víctor se le había pasado con el correr de los días, pero aun le miraba con recelo…_

-Cierra los ojos - le dijo una gruesa voz a su espalda. La castaña hizo como se le pidió, y sintió algo frió pegarse contra la piel de su pecho.

Cerró su mano en torno al pequeño objeto ovalado que pendía de una finísima cadena, y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

El colgante era un pequeño relicario de oro, en sus bordes tenia una especie de inscripción que no pudo descifrar, pero Draco resolvió su duda;

-Es un antiguo lenguaje, significa "Juntos por siempre, aunque nuestros destinos estén separados"- Hermione le miro preocupada.

-Draco…no es que no me parezca tierno ni nada, pero ¿No crees que es un poco…-

-¿Una especie de despedida? - suspiro sentándose a su lado. -Tarde o temprano lo tendrías que saber - dijo mirando a los ojos de Hermione, los cuales brillaban mas que de costumbre a causa de las lagrimas que comenzaba a agolparse en ellos. Lentamente abrió el relicario y en uno de los lados tenia el nombre de el, y en el otro su foto. Le miraba alegre y sonriente. Alzo sus ojos nuevamente hacia el. - Voy a ir a ayudar a Potter - Hermione abrió su boca para replicar, pero el siguió hablándole - Lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo…no podrá hacerlo solo, así tenga a Weasley y a la Orden detrás de el, tu me contaste todo lo que sabes sobre lo que tu padre investigo -

_Y era verdad, el me había ayudado en muchas cosas, gracias a el había podido descifrar los escritos de mi padre; había descubierto que a alguien como Voldemort, que había dividido tantas veces su alma, solo podía ser destruido de forma no-mágica, con lo cual, Draco y Yo creíamos que la mejor forma era que Harry utilizase la espada de Gryffindor, lo difícil estaba en el contraataque de Voldemort, simplemente no iba a soltar su varita y pelear como un Muggle lo haría... Y por mucho que me pesara, nunca estaban demás un par de manos extras para destruir a Voldemort…_

-Hermione…tengo que ir - La castaña no pudo responderle, solo se quedo sentada, mirando la foto de su relicario. ¿Acaso todo estaría bien, o ese presente seria una especie de despedida? - Yo también tengo uno…- dijo el rubio intentando alivianar el ambiente, mientras abría su camisa, revelando que de su cuello colgaba un relicario igual al que Hermione ahora llevaba puesto.

La castaña escondió su rostro tras sus manos, llorando desconsoladamente. Tenía miedo, no quería perderlo…no podía. Y mas le aterraba el hecho de que en su vientre sus pequeños parecían presentir que algo malo iba a suceder.

…_Y días después Draco partió hacia donde se encontraban Harry y los demás. Mientras yo me había quedado en lo de víctor, mirando por la ventana alguna especie de mensaje que me dijera que se encontraban bien. Y decidí ir tras de el. _

_Ese impulso, es el que por años me atormento, diciéndome que lo que había ocurrido había sido gracias a mi torpeza…que Draco se había separado de mi, para siempre, por mi causa…_

El lugar estaba absolutamente a oscuras, solo se escuchaba de fondo el ruido de un viejo reloj de arena, dejando caer sus granos, marcando el paso del tiempo. Hacia meses que el lugar estaba deshabitado. La sala se ilumino por completo, al aparecer una bola de fuego verde en la chimenea; dejando a una figura encapuchada en esta. Camino unos pasos y saco su varita de su bolsillo, creía que estarían ahí…pero al parecer no habían ido. Alguien la observaba, pero ella no lo notaba.

Alguien había estado esperando por mucho tiempo ese momento, el momento de resarcirse con su maestro, el momento de darle, quizás, una luz de esperanza a su causa. La siguió sigilosamente, escondiéndose entre las penumbras de la sala, sonriendo, saboreando la que parecía ser una próxima victoria.

Si la tenia a ella, los tendría a todos atados de manos…sabia como eran, no podrían jamás poner en peligro a una mujer embarazada. Potter jamás permitiría que la lastimara, así corriera peligro su vida misma.

Y a su vez, podrían vengarse del traidor….oh si, pensaba alegremente, maquinando en su sucia cabeza las formas de hacerles pagar…Draco Malfoy también sufriría. Vería como masacraban sin piedad a su familia, como todo cuanto amaba se rompería, por haberse atrevido a desafiar al Señor Oscuro.


	27. Una cruel jugada del destino

Recorrió gran parte de su antiguo hogar, todo estaba tan tranquilo que cualquiera diría que jamás fue habitado por nadie. Pero algo capto su atención cuando estaba subiendo a la última planta, había una luz que danzaba al compás de la leve brisa de la noche. Hermione cautelosamente avanzo hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que la luz provenía de la torre donde solían estar los escritos de su padre. Había pergaminos tirados por todas partes, como si un vendaval hubiese entrado por la ventana y revuelto todo.

Se quedo en silencio mirando a su alrededor, cuando sintió un ruido detrás de ella; lentamente metió su mano en el bolsillo donde solía guardar su varita…

-No pienses en ello- gruño una voz a sus espaldas, Hermione se dio vuelta lentamente, viendo, después de tanto tiempo, al señor Andrew.

-¿Que? Andrew...soy Hermione...es decir...Rebecca- dijo la castaña al ver la expresión en el rostro del hombre.

-Lo se...-

-¿Y entonces por que no deja de apuntarme?- inquirió al ver la firmeza con la que sostenía su varita. El hombre rió, haciendo que a Hermione se le helara la sangre.

-Por que al fin podré demostrarle al Señor Oscuro que soy mas capaz de lo que el cree…yo le facilite la información sobre como podía ser destruido…fui yo quien asesino a su padre…no sin antes obligarlo a que escribiera una especie de "arreglo matrimonial"…del cual usted jamás sabría si era real, Al señor Malfoy le costo un poco mas aceptarlo, pero viendo con toda la fortuna que podía quedarse su hijo, y ni hablar de descubrir el secreto que el viejo Byron guardaba…- Dijo con una asquerosa sonrisa, mientras todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione…nunca estuvo obligada a casarse con Draco…nunca…ellos no deberían haberlo hecho jamás…aun así no se arrepentía, quizás se lo agradecía, pero no el hecho de que haya asesinado a su propio padre, con el fin de, quizás, conseguir que Voldemort estuviese complacido con el. - Todavía nos es de utilidad, Mi Lady, así que no pretendo lastimarla…aun…dígame lo que su padre averiguo- Hermione no estaba dispuesta a decirle nada, pero tampoco veía una escapatoria de la cual saliera ilesa, ella o sus hijos. Pero algo debía intentar; así que rápidamente y fingiendo sorpresa clavo su mirada en un punto mas lejano a el rostro de Andrew, lo cual hizo que el hombre se volteara rápidamente, y en ese descuido Hermione aprovecho la oportunidad para atacarle.

Salio apresuradamente de la torre, no sin antes dejar en ella encerrado a Andrew. Estaba llegando al borde de la escalera, cuando al pie de la misma vio a tres figuras encapuchadas. Al darse cuenta que no eran miembros e la Orden, ni sus amigos o Draco, intento buscar otra forma de salir de allí, pero una voz en su mente se lo impidió. Se sentía invadida, pero no podía negarse al pedido de aquella voz que parecía embrujarla, y lentamente hizo lo que le pedía, comenzó a descender las escaleras, acercándose a la figura encapuchada que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

_Vas a decirme que es lo que planean…que hará Harry_

La voz resonaba fuertemente en su cabeza, abrió su boca para responderle, pero no quiso, con todas las fuerzas que podía evito decirle que era lo que sabían…no podía…no debía…no quería. Vio como la figura, la cual Hermione estaba segura de que era Voldemort, levanto su varita, y en un movimiento una maldición impacto contra ella.

Sintió el dolor invadir su cuerpo, estaba aterrada, pero mas lo estuvo al sentir que el principal foco del dolor provenía de su vientre. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, seguros, minutos, horas…para ella fue una eternidad. Hasta que la tortura ceso. Apoyo sus dos manos contra el suelo, y rápidamente dio vuelta su mano izquierda, sabia que si algo malo había ocurrido a sus hijos, los puntos de colores de la alianza se tornarían negros…pero allí estaban, relucientes como siempre, uno rosa y el otro celeste; estaban bien.

-Debo advertirte - Dijo Voldemort, con su voz resonando como un leve siseo - Que solo me interesa mantenerte a ti con vida, por el momento, no a tus hijos - Y obtuvo la reacción que esperaba.

-No...¡Por favor! Tendrás lo que quieras, diré lo que sea, pero no los lastimes- le suplico abrazándose a su vientre, en un intento de proteger a sus hijos.

-No lo haré...si hablas- Dijo rápidamente, mientras una especie de Dejavu se cruzo por su cabeza.

-Si lo hago... ¿No le hará daño a mis hijos?-

-Depende de ti...un paso en falso...y se producirá una tragedia.- dijo Voldemort.

-Hay algo que solo lo sabe Harry - dijo maldiciéndose mil veces por habérsele ocurrido ir tras ellos - Ha un punto especifico, que mi padre construyo…una especie de laberinto, donde en su punto medio hay un foco, donde la magia se potencia…- dijo auto convenciéndose a si misma de que eso era así…- pero no se donde queda ese lugar-

-¿El niño...o la niña?- dijo apuntando con su varita al vientre de la castaña. Hermione dejo escapar un grito, y entre lágrimas le explico que por eso había entrado al castillo, que de alguna forma debía facilitarle la tarea a Harry. ¡Y la suerte estuvo de su lado! Pues a pesar de que no mentía, le creyó.

-Sabe lo que sucederá si rompe su promesa... ¿Verdad?- pregunto Hermione, asegurándose de que sus hijos estarían a salvo. La promesa tenia los mismos efectos que el sacrificio de Lily por Harry…pero Hermione quería dejárselo en claro a Voldemort…si mataba a sus hijos, se destruiría a el mismo…aunque obviamente a ella eso poco le interesaba, solo podía pensar en el bienestar de sus bebes.

-Lo se muy bien…creo que no hace falta aclararte lo que te sucederá si n cumples con lo que prometiste - Hermione asintió con su cabeza, si no cumplía con su parte, el podría matar a sus hijos sin piedad.

-Señor…-dijo una voz agitada detrás de Hermione. Se dio vuelta lentamente, viendo cara a cara a Lucius Malfoy, el cual le devolvió una mirada no muy agradable - Hay un retrato de un hombre, el cual parece ser el viejo loco-

-¡No le llame así! Es mi padre- le grito Hermione, cansada de escuchar a los mortifagos usar calificativos contra su padre.

-Poco me---

-Vamos Lucius…se un poco amable…después de todo, tu…nuera, nos dirá el plan de Potter- dijo Voldemort.

-Bien…señor, hay un retrato de Lord Byron, y detrás de el hay una especie de escalera, pero parece tan real...-

-¿Sabias de eso?- pregunto Voldemort a Hermione, la cual negó con su cabeza - bien, Lucius…llevados allí- Caminaron hacia allí, Lucius delante de ellos conduciéndolos, mientras que Hermione rogaba por que algo sucediera…no podían llegar al centro del laberinto sin al menos haber sufrido alguna especie de consecuencia…aun así estaba tranquila…si había alguna especie de impedimento, no le dañaría a ella.

Al llegar al retrato Hermione se quedo sorprendida, varias veces había pasado delante de este, pero jamás había notado la escalera que se extendía a espaldas de su padre.

-Acércate…si reconoce que eres su hija no sucederá nada…- siseo Voldemort. Hermione se paro frente al retrato de su padre; el hombre le sonrió e hizo una especie de reverencia, para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar libre el camino hacia la escalera en caracol. Hermione iba a subirse al retrato, cuando fue bruscamente apartada por uno de los mortifagos que acompañaban a Voldemort.

Hermione logro sostenerse con una estatua, casi al mismo tiempo que pudo comprobar horrorizada que su padre si había dispuesto medidas de seguridad. El retrato de su padre, al ver que no se trataba de su hija la persona que ingresaba, empuño su espada y sin previo aviso traspaso al mortifago que intentaba llegar a las escaleras. El hombre lanzo un terrible grito, mientras era lanzado varios metros lejos del retrato.

Voldemort ni siquiera desvió su vista del retrato, solo para dirigirse a Hermione.

-Sabias de esto…- dijo furioso apuntándole con su varita.

-Por Merlín que no-

-Entraras tú primero- Dijo Lucius empujándola hacia el retrato

Mientras traspasaban el espejo, otra de las trampas se activo; esta vez cayo el ultimo mortifago, al cual -por su grito de socorro - Hermione reconoció como Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione trago en seco, voldemort ni se había inmutado, seguía detrás de ella caminando, obligándole a ella a avanzar por la resbaladiza escalera, que iba descendiendo cada vez mas, hacia quien sabe donde.

* * *

En la sala de Grimmbauld place, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la noticia que traía Kingsley.

Hermione se había aparecido en su castillo, y este, que había sido enviado a verificar que era lo que sucedía en los alrededores del castillo de los Byron, vio que seguido de ella unos tres encapuchados ingresaban silenciosamente.

-Todos prepárense, nos vamos ya mismo- Anuncio Harry guardando la espada de Gryffindor en un lugar seguro, y no visible.

Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre fueron rivales: el padre de Hermione solo había dicho que una vez destruidos los Horrocruces y conseguido el elemento contrario a Voldemort, este podría ser destruido…de forma no mágica. Harry tendría que ensuciarse las manos.

Pero eso no era nada comparado con todas las vidas inocentes que se cobro Voldemort durante toda su vida, después de todo, el solo limpiaría el mundo mágico de el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Pero aun estaba nervioso. No sabia si la espada de Gryffindor seria el objeto contrario, correcto; pero como Hermione le había dicho, tenia lógica, Harry había obtenido la espada en una oportunidad cuando se enfrento a la furia de Voldemort… ¿Por que no funcionaria esta vez?

Harry se dio vuelta, para contar a todos, pero alguien le faltaba…

-¿Donde esta Malfoy?- pregunto mirando a el resto de los miembros de la orden.

* * *

Una explosión resonó en el castillo, haciendo que las antiguas paredes del pasadizo por donde se encontraba Hermione, Voldemort y compañía, temblara, dejando caer algunas piedras.

-Protego- Murmuro Voldemort, creando un escudo de protección entre Hermione y el mismo y la pared, dejando al mortifago a su propia suerte. - No creas que hago esto todos los días…y menos por una traidora…solo necesito que llegues con vida al laberinto-

-¡Usted prometió que---

-Prometí que dejaría a tus hijos con vida…no a ti…-

-Eso no… ¡si yo muero ellos también!-

-ha…- dijo simplemente - creo que si la encuentran a tiempo ellos pueden sobrevivir…eso ya corre por suerte del destino- dijo apoyando su varita en su espalda, haciéndola avanzar.

Pasó poco tiempo, y poco fue el trecho que tuvieron que caminar hasta llegar al laberinto. El lugar era como una enorme cueva. Ellos podían ver el enorme laberinto a sus pies, y en el medio del mismo un enorme círculo resplandecía con una tonalidad azulada.

Voldemort sonrió...sentía la victoria cerca. Nuevamente empujo a la castaña, haciéndola descender varios escalones de un solo paso. Esta vez, la escalera que bajaba al laberinto era más estrecha y más peligrosa que la anterior. Hermione sentía como a cada paso la suela de sus zapatos resbalaban, tenia que tener cuidado si no quería caer al vacío.

Ni bien pusieron un pie en el suelo de la caverna, una voz resonó detrás de ellos. haciendo eco en todo el lugar. Hermione se dio vuelta, asombrada y asustada a la vez.

-Draco- murmuro la castaña. No podía haberse aparecido el solo…no podía.

-Valla…que tierno detalle del joven Malfoy, sumarse al entierro familiar. - dijo tomando a la castaña del brazo y apuntándole con su varita. Draco bajaba la escalera a gran velocidad, y con una gran destreza que cualquiera diría que ya había bajado los mismos peldaños cientos de veces.

-¡Suéltala!- le grito apuntándole con su varita.

-¿Crees que podrías derrotarme? No seas ingenuo…no lo harías jamás…no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Malfoy…que pena por tu padre…tener una escoria como tu de hijo.- siseo mientras apretaba mas el brazo de Hermione. En cuestión de segundos, Voldemort había dejado de apuntar a Hermione, para lanzarle una maldición a Draco. El rubio tenia el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de disgusto, mientras una voz resonaba fuerte en su cabeza. -Veremos si hay mas trampas de tu padre- Dijo mirando a Draco maliciosamente, mientras le ordenaba avanzar hacia la entrada del laberinto.

Draco caminaba contra su voluntad hacia la entrada del laberinto, dio un par de pasos en la entrada y miro hacia Hermione. Nada le había sucedido, no había trampas de su padre.

Voldemort soltó a la castaña, y ni bien estaba por acercarse a la entrada del laberinto, en la cueva resonó un enorme rugido y Draco cayo a una especie de trampilla.

Hermione corrió hacia allí.

Su marido había caído en una especie de fosa, la cual en cuestión de segundos comenzó a llenarse de piedras. Intento estirar su mano hacia el, pero no pudo, una especie de campo le impedía meter sus manos a la fosa.

Solo podía estar allí viendo como Draco era enterrado por piedras, en la medida que pasaba el tiempo.

-Ayúdelo, por favor- grito desesperadamente a la única persona que estaba de pie junto a ella.

-¿Me lo pides a mi?- rió, mientras pasaba por detrás de ella, avanzando por el laberinto - Creo que esa era la ultima trampa de tu loco padre.- dijo desapareciendo tras una de las esquinas del enorme laberinto, con su varita en alto.

Hermione miro desesperada a su alrededor, no tenia su varita con ella. Draco, quien aun podía moverse en la fosa ya que solo tenía hasta las rodillas cubiertas por piedras, lanzaba hechizos en vano contra el campo.

La castaña lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía hacer nada, solo quedarse allí mirando como de a poco el hombre al que amaba era enterrado vivo.

No supo cuando tiempo había pasado, pero cuando su vista pudo despejarse un poco, vio a Draco sentado sobre la pila de piedras, esperando lo que parecía ser inevitable. Y Hermione se quedo helada al verlo con su manos derecha apoyada sobre su rodilla y presionando su varita contra su frente. No quiso pensar en esa posibilidad, no estaba lista para vivir sin el.

Grito desesperadamente, mientras con sus manos golpeaba el campo que encarcelaba a su marido en aquella trampa mortal. El no parecía escucharle, o pretendía no hacerlo, solo permanecía con la cabeza mirando a sus pies, y su varita fuertemente presionada contra su frente.

Hermione vio aterrada como lentamente el rubio movía sus labios, pronunciando quizás sus ultimas palabras, golpeo nuevamente el suelo, pero esta vez sus manos siguieron de largo; casi haciéndola caer dentro de la fosa y poniendo al rubio de pie de un salto.

¡Estaba libre! No espero ni un segundo en averiguar como ni por que. Salio de allí lo mas rápido que pudo y se abrazo fuertemente a Hermione.

-Draco…Merlín…no…no…- sollozaba son poder controlarse, mientras se agarraba con desesperación a su camisa. Draco pasó su mano suavemente por su cabello, abrazándola fuertemente a su pecho.

Alzo su vista y nunca creyó que alguna vez estaría tan feliz de ver a Harry Potter.

-Gracias- Murmuro aun con la respiración agitada. Harry asintió y se arrodillo al lado de su amiga.

-Herms…- la castaña se soltó de su marido, para lanzarse a los brazos del que le había salvado la vida. - lo se…no iba a dejarlo ahí…Herms- murmuro mientras escuchaba a Hermione susurrarle cosas que casi podía entender a causa de su llanto. - ya paso… ¿Donde esta Voldemort?-

Hermione consiguió calmarse, y levanto su brazo señalando la dirección en que Voldemort se había ido. El ojiverde desempuño una brillante espada, y camino lentamente, hacia lo que seria su victoria o su derrota.

Poco a poco el resto de los miembros de la orden comenzaron a llegar a la entrada del laberinto.

-¡Merlín! Tu padre se paso construyendo todo eso- Dijo Tonks mirando maravillada al lugar. - ¿Que? Hay! Ya se que no lo construyó el…solo bromeaba- dijo al ver la mirada que le daba Ojo loco.

-Apurense…Quizás alcancemos a Harry-

-¡NO!- grito Hermione deteniéndoles el paso. - Debe ir solo…mi padre, consiguió formar un campo, donde la magia no sirve…los poderes de los magos son absorbidos por una piedra que se encuentra en el centro del claro que hay en una parte del laberinto. Harry debe hacerlo solo, además el esta armado…Voldemort ni siquiera sospecha a lo que se va a enfrentar.-

-¿Y que hacemos?- pregunto Lupin mirándola nerviosamente.

-Esperar…no podemos hacer otra cosa-

-¿Y si nos ocupamos de ellos?- Dijo Tonks señalando arriba de su cabeza, donde nacían las escaleras. Varias figuras encapuchadas estaban mirando en todas direcciones, seguramente en busca de señales de que no estaban solos. Hasta que uno de ellos les vio, y marco a sus pares donde estaban sus próximos objetivos.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy abrió poco a poco sus ojos, sentía el cuerpo entumecido debido a la caída. No tenía fuerzas para incorporarse, no podía...sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza, llevo su mano lentamente hacia el foco del dolor, sintiendo la zona tibia y húmeda. Acerco su mano a la altura de sus ojos; sangre. Quien sabe si tenia escapatoria de esta.

Pero eso ahora no le preocupaba, sus ojos se fijaron más allá de su propia mano. Un joven caminaba hacia atrás, protegiendo a una muchacha de los atacantes. Encontró un hueco donde ella estaría a salvo, y con un suave beso se aparto, buscando el mejor lugar para detener a aquellos que lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, contra ellos y otros mas.

El dolor nuevamente se apodero de el, y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Draco no podía dejar que tocaran a Hermione, era su vida…no podría perdonárselo si algo le sucedía. La defendería así fuera a coste de su propia vida.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando una luz cegadora se apodero de la cueva. Cerro fuertemente sus ojos, y ni bien pudo abrirlos, miro a Hermione, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. La mujer estaba recostada sobre el frió suelo de la caverna, cubriendo sus ojos.

Todo permanecía sumido en el mas extraño de los silencios, Draco se asomo lentamente al oír unos cuantos gritos.

Harry Potter salía del laberinto.

Había vencido.

Todo había terminado.

Todo se veía nublado, había unos cuantos rayos de luces perdiéndose por el lugar. Estaba sentada en el suelo, su cabeza daba vueltas; Todo había terminado. Parecía increíble que al fin pudieran tener paz. Instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre, sonriendo, sus hijos nacerían en un mundo mejor.

Alguien la tomo por los hombros y la puso de pie. Sus ojos la miraban dulcemente, pero a la vez llenos de miedo.

-Hermione…tenemos que irnos…Harry…el…venció…pero aun no es seguro para ti…- ella asintió, mientras se apoyaba sobre el hombro de su marido. Pero Draco no avanzo, se quedo allí mirándola, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. - Hermione…hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-

-Dime- susurro, mientras llevaba una mano del rubio a su vientre -Dinos…- le sonrió.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Hermione le miro sorprendida.

-¿Que? Draco, Pero si ya lo estamos…y---

-No- Dijo apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios - No nos casamos por que queríamos…fue por un contrato…yo quiero hacer las cosas bien…quiero dejar atrás todo lo que paso, las peleas de Hogwarts, las peleas por el compromiso…mi vida como mortifago, mi vida al servicio de Voldemort...no quiero recordar nada…ni a mi padre.-

* * *

Lucius abrió nuevamente sus ojos, una luz le había hecho volver en si.

Frente a el, el mismo hombre de antes, tocaba el abultado vientre de una joven.

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?-_

_-¿Que? Draco, Pero si ya lo estamos…y---_

Draco…Draco…era su hijo…el traidor. El que había fingido durante mucho tiempo estar del lado del Señor oscuro, de su lado. Le había fallado como hijo. Su único hijo. Había escupido sobre el apellido de los Malfoy. No merecía cargar con un nombre tan importante. Merlín…si sus ancestros lo vieran, como dejaba a un lado su linaje, para fraternizar con el enemigo, con Potter…

_-No… No nos casamos por que queríamos…fue por un contrato…yo quiero hacer las cosas bien…quiero dejar atrás todo lo que paso, las peleas de Hogwarts, las peleas por el compromiso…mi vida como mortifago, mi vida al servicio de Voldemort...no quiero recordar nada…ni a mi padre.-_

¿Padre¿Padre? El bastardo tenia el coraje de seguir dándole ese titulo...no lo merecía. No lo iba a permitir.

* * *

Hermione se colgó de su cuello y lo beso dulcemente, luego de haberle respondido con un alegre "si". Se besaban como hacia tiempo no lo hacían, cuando alguien tosió detrás de ellos.

-No me gusta interrumpir, pero creo que debemos irnos lo antes posible…uno nunca sabe…tu padre se ha pasado con las trampas…- dijo Tonks.

Hermione sonrió y miro nuevamente a Draco.

-¿Has pensado en los nombres para los bebes?- dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar detrás de Tonks.

-Si...me gustan Claire y Jonathan…y ¿A ti?-

-No se...no lo he pensado- dijo sonriendo. Hermione paso por al lado de Harry, al cual le dio un abrazo, mientras todos avanzaban con las varitas en alto, atentos a lo que pudiera suceder.

-Harry- grito Tonks, llamando su atención.

* * *

_-Harry-_

Escuchar ese nombre fue lo que quizás le dio fuerzas para incorporarse un poco. Harry Potter con vida; Su amo, seguramente destruido. Su hijo un traidor a la sangre y a su nombre. No podía permitir tal humillación...así fuera lo ultimo que haría. Se mantuvo sobre sus rodillas y alzo su rostro...un grupo de personas comenzaban a alejarse de el. Y allí entremedio de todos lo vio a su hijo. Al traidor al lado de la amiga de Potter.

Alzo su mano, temblorosa, mientras apuntaba a Hermione. Oh si...ella lo merecía, Draco sufriría toda su vida la perdida de la muchacha, jamás se lo perdonaría. Dejo escapar un furioso grito, mientras la maldición salía de su varita rápidamente, dando una tonalidad verde a las rocas que había cerca.

Se dejo caer al suelo, mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de una mujer, y una luz verde se acercaba hacia el, llevándoselo a lo mas profundo del infierno.


	28. Sin un final de cuentos de hadas

…_Todo había acabado, su vida, su amor, mi vida, todo. Todo se había ido esa noche y era mi culpa. Debí haberme quedado donde estaba, debí haber pensado mas las cosas, no actuar por un estupido impulso. Draco estaba muerto, y era mi culpa, solo MIA. _

_La maldición que su padre había lanzado iba dirigida a mi, pero el se interpuso. Aun cuando vi su cuerpo inerte, a mis pies, no lo creí. Me agache a su lado y le pedí que despertase, que abriera los ojos, que me sonriera como cada mañana._

_Pero todo se había ido, su voz, el brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa. Jamás volvería a escucharle decir cuanto me amaba, o despertarme con un ataque de besos y caricias. Jamás volveríamos a estar juntos, jamás volvería a hacer el amor con el._

_Nada, no le veía sentido a nada, esos dos días solo llore, llore la vida; ni un momento me detuve a comer o a salir de la cama, ni siquiera pensé en mis hijos…no los recordaba…me sentía vacía._

_Draco se había ido…para siempre._

_Pero yo tenia una vida, y personas por las cuales seguir adelante…y eso me lo hizo ver la persona que menos esperaba…_

-Hace mas de dos días que no quiere comer...no es bueno ni para ella ni para los niños…-

-Lo se Ginny...pero no hay manera de hacerle entrar en razón...-

-Harry...tenemos que buscar la forma, se que desea haber sido ella, pero...-

Ron escuchaba a sus amigos hablando sobre Hermione. Los últimos dos días todo el mundo estuvo muy pendiente de ella.

Draco había sido asesinado por su propio padre; aunque todos sabían que la maldición iba destinada a Hermione.

Debía sentirse feliz, finalmente Hermione estaba libre…y el podría quedarse con ella; pero no era así. Se sentía abatido por la tristeza de la castaña. Odiaba escucharle llorar todo el día, odiaba verla en ese estado, pero más odiaba, y le dolía, escucharla gritar que deseaba morir.

Se levanto lentamente, mientras dejaba a Harry y a Ginny discutiendo sobre como ayudar a Hermione. Quería hacer algo, aunque no sirviera de nada, debía hacer un intento. Después de todo lo que pasaron, el seguía siendo su amigo, y ningún día se había acercado a ella.

Subió las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Ginny; habían decidido llevarla allí, cuando - después de ver el cuerpo de Draco a sus pies - se desmayo. Realmente lo amaba…y aunque le dolía saber eso…quería ayudarla, a ella y a sus hijos.

Respiro profundamente y golpeo sumamente la puerta.

-Hermione...- susurro. Pero nadie le contesto. Apoyo su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver que podía abrir la puerta; Hermione solía cerrarla, para que nadie le molestara.

Ron entro a la habitación; el lugar estaba a oscuras, solo se veía la silueta de una cama, y una persona recostada en esta. Ron murmuro un encantamiento para silenciar la habitación, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a hacerle entrar en razón, sea como sea, y deseaba que nadie le moleste. Por precaución también cerró mágicamente la puerta.

Se acerco a la ventana de la habitación y suavemente la abrió. Escucho un gruño a sus espaldas al dejar entrar los calidos rayos del sol. Se dio vuelta; Hermione estaba recostada en la cama, sus ojos estaban rojizos y sus labios agrietados, parecía poseída por el mismo Lucifer.

-Ron...vete...-

-No- le dijo sentándose a su lado -¿Que quieres lograr, Hermione?- La castaña aparto su mirada de la de el, pero no le contesto, el sabia bien que era lo que ella quería - ¿Vas a dejarte morir¿Vas a ser tan hipócrita de no valorar el sacrificio que Draco hizo por ti?-

-¿Que sabes tu? No tienes idea de cuanto lo amo...quiero estar con el...solo eso- dijo sollozando.

-Además de hipócrita egoísta...no piensas en tus amigos, en tu familia...en tus hijos-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA!- Grito incorporándose en la cama. Ron la miro con tristeza, era un espanto escucharle decir eso - Solo...quiero que este esta, de cierta forma lo esta...esta en tu mente, en tu corazón…Hermione….-

-Supongo que estarás feliz...ahora que---

-NO...No digas eso...no puedo creer que pienses que me alegra esta situación...daría lo que fuera por poder volver el tiempo atrás…y salvarlo-

-Pero no se puede...Quizás lo salvemos a el, pero sacrificaríamos a alguien mas…- Le susurro, mirando con nostalgia al anillo de su mano derecha.

-ahí esta la Hermione que yo quería ver...-

-Es mas fácil si yo muero...- Ron tomo una de sus manos y la apretó fuertemente. -Ron...basta!-

-No...me vas a escuchar...se que no quieres vivir mas...Draco no va a volver...no vas a verlo mas...solo podrás pensar en el, recordarlo, soñar con el, pero jamás...escucha bien, jamás volverán a abrazarse o besarse- para esto Hermione estaba llorando desconsoladamente, le dolía tanto que le recordase que jamás estaría con Draco nuevamente - pero tienes que vivir...no por tus amigos, no por ti...si no quieres, pero hazlo por ellos - le dijo presionando la mano de la castaña contra su abultado vientre. Y fue como si ellos también hubiesen querido decirle algo a su mama, pues en ese preciso momento, cuando su mano se encontraba presionando su vientre, sintió una patadita, seguido de otras más.

Hermione mantuvo su mano allí, no lloraba, solo sentía la vida que llevaba, se había olvidado de ellos; Ron tenia razón, ellos eran la única razón para vivir, Draco así lo hubiese querido.

-Ron…yo…- El pelirrojo la abrazo contra su pecho. No esperaba una disculpa, o algo por el estilo, ya le alcanzaba con saber que había entrado en razón.

-No importa…solo promete que no volverás a pasar ni una hora mas aquí…- Hermione alzo su rostro y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia le dio una sonrisa, y murmuro un leve "gracias".

_-¿Y?- pregunto ansiosa Cassidy a su abuela. Hermione le sonrió._

_-Y al poco tiempo nació tu madre y tu tío…Cuando tenían poco mas de un año me di cuenta de lo bien que me sentía acompañada de Ron…-_

_-¿Pero por que nunca se casaron?- Hermione negó con su cabeza._

_-Por que Draco aun me esta esperando para eso…antes de morir me lo pidió…-_

_-Pero---_

_-Lo se…se que el no esta, pero hay algo mas allá de la muerte, Cassidy, y sea lo que sea, se que el me esta esperando en el altar-_

_-Mama…realmente- sollozo su hija, conmocionada por saber su historia, la historia de su madre._

_-No se como pudiste…como no intentaste cambiar las cosas… ¿Acaso no existen los gira tiempos?-_

_-Si…cuando estuve en mi tercer año de Hogwarts lo use…pero esta vez no solo corría riesgo la vida de Draco, nuevamente, si no que la de todos, la de mis hijos y la mi inclusive…aun en mi estado de depresión, entendía eso…solo que no quería aceptar que Draco no volvería.-_

_-Yo no podría…Sin Jhonn…-dijo su hija._

_-Si podrías…lo harías por tu hija, como yo lo hice por ustedes- Hermione abrió su relicario, viendo la foto de Draco sonriéndole. _

_Siempre lo recordaría así…joven, sonriente, no había olvidado ni sus besos, ni su voz, ni el tiempo que vivieron juntos, jamás lo haría…siempre lo tenia presente en sus recuerdos, era el mas dulce de ellos._

_**fin**_

* * *

****

**_Gracias a todas las que leyeron el fic, _**

**_gracias por sus comentarios..._**

**_espero que les haya gustado..._**

**_nos veremos..._**

****

**_besotes_**

****

**_Gi_**


	29. Epilogo: Un amor para siempre

_Ya casi era la hora._

_Había esperado tanto este momento._

_No podía creer que por fin llegara._

_Sabía que para el solo habían sido un par de minutos._

_Para ella una vida._

_Sonrió mientras que con sus manos se acomodaba la corbata. Miro nuevamente el recinto; una luz inundaba el lugar, dejando solo ver una alfombra roja que se extendía a sus pies, y se perdía frente a el, sin dejar ver su comienzo._

_Miro a su mano, y jugo con la pequeña cajita azul que sostenía. El anillo le quedaría perfecto. Seria la boda que siempre desearon. Entregándose el uno al otro, esta vez voluntariamente, por toda la eternidad._

_Una suave música comenzó a sonar y Draco dirigió su vista a su frente._

_Lentamente comenzó a vislumbrar la silueta de una mujer, la cual vestida un vestido blanco y largo, no dejando ver sus pies. Entre sus manos tenia un pequeño ramillete de lilas, atadas con una cinta blanca. De su cuello colgaba un relicario de oro. Sonrió. El mismo que el tubo siempre._

_Poco a poco su rostro fue haciéndose más nítido. Sus labios se veían tan suaves como siempre, enmarcando una hermosa sonrisa. Sus ojos almendrados le miraban con la misma dulzura que - para el - hacia momentos. Sus pecas, como le gustaban, eran pequeñas, pero adornaban perfectamente sus mejillas y su nariz. Su piel se veía tan tersa y radiante, como siempre. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, con sus rizos castaños ondeando libremente, enmarcando su rostro._

_La joven de no mas de veinte años se acercaba lentamente a el, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no correr a su lado. Le había esperado toda la vida, amándolo con la misma intensidad a cada momento._

_-Hola- le susurro cuando se detuvo a su lado. Hermione sonrió a modo de respuesta. - Pensé que no vendrías-_

_-Tarde…pero llegue…-_

_-No tienes que preocuparte, nuestros hijos son grandes, estarán bien…- le dijo._

_-Lo se…no estoy triste…siempre espere este momento-_

_-Voy a amarte por siempre, Hermione- le dijo suavemente, mientras abría la cajita que tenia en sus manos. Hermione vio la sortija y le sonrió. Era tan brillante que no lograba distinguir su forma exacta; pero no le importo, la quito de su contenedor y se la coloco en su mano izquierda._

_-Te ame siempre…y voy a hacerlo aun mas…- le dijo acercándose lentamente a el._

_Cuando había soñado con volver a estar cerca de el, a sentir su aliento rozando su piel. Extrañaba la tibieza de sus labios, el calor de su boca, y la dulzura de sus besos._

_Draco pasó su mano por los rizos de la joven, acariciándolos suavemente, luego paso el dorso de su mano por su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, y percibió como Hermione se estremecía bajo su roce._

_Aun, después de tantos años, ella se sentía desfallecer con esa mínima caricia. El beso se estaba haciendo esperar, pero no le importaba, tenia toda la eternidad para besarle._

_Mientras el seguía concentrado en recorrer cada centímetro de su rostro, y cabellos; ella le miraba dulcemente. No hubo un instante en que no soñara con sus grises ojos, en los cuales una vez vio odio y rencor, pero con el tiempo logro ver mas allá de lo que aparentaban, pudo ver su corazón._

_Draco se acerco lentamente a ella, acortando la distancia entre sus bocas, rozando suavemente sus labios antes de entregarse en un beso que podrían disfrutar siempre._


End file.
